


i need a favor

by xKweenx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Naruto is a good "friend", Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, This is literally all Sasuke's fault but he was nervous, everyone's lowkey not surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 78,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKweenx/pseuds/xKweenx
Summary: “I need a favor”“What is it?” Naruto said as he brought the bowl of ramen to his mouth“I need you to be my boyfriend” Sasuke said plainlyNaruto started to choke
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 992
Kudos: 667





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babes, welcome to my fic. Yes we have another fake dating but you know you love it. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic, and let's watch our boys imagine they're pretending, it's a good one ;) Comment & Kudos muahhhh <3

The apartment was quiet, just as Sasuke enjoyed. He put his backpack down beside his desk and sat on his chair, deciding to start his homework so he’d be free for the weekend. Sasuke opened his laptop and instantly sighed as he saw he needed to write a short essay for his Contract Law class, read a few cases, and create a Quizlet to study the various types of contracts for an exam he had in a couple of weeks. This amount of work was not new to him, but that didn’t mean he particularly enjoyed doing it. This was a double-edged sword, on one end he was in his senior year of University, so all of these trivial assignments would end soon. On the other end, he was going straight to Law School, where he knew the workload was nothing compared to what he was doing. At least spring break was near, he just had to make it through one more week and he was free for two. This thought only led Sasuke to release another deep sigh. He opened a blank word doc and started typing away at his essay.

It was Friday, and Sasuke only wanted to be free for the weekend. Normally Sasuke had Golf every day of the week, matches on Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays, as well as practice on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. But his Golf Coach had given the team a day off, given there wasn’t a scheduled match and they had won their last match. How Sasuke managed to balance being a Law Major and being Captain of his Golf Team was beyond him, he had to sacrifice many things such as sleep or any type of social life, not that he would do these things anyway. Although he was usually scowled for this type of behavior, so he wasn’t completely to the point of extremeness he would have if he was alone. Sasuke gave one final huff, focusing his mind back on the screen, and began to work diligently.

**********

Naruto was hungry and tired, but most importantly, hungry. His premium barbecue ramen was his motivation to get through his soccer game. Naruto had one his match against another school and was elated, being Forward had its perks as he was almost guaranteed to be on the field every game and be the main one scoring goals. However, that didn’t mean Naruto didn’t get tired, or hungry. After bidding goodbye to his team and wishing goodnight to his Coach, Naruto got into his car and drove home at inhuman speed. He just wanted to eat his premium noodles he’s been saving all week. People always marvel at how much ramen the blonde could intake, and if he weren’t so busy, he’d be at his favorite Ramen Restaurant: Ichiraku’s. Naruto’s stomach growled in hunger at just the thought of the shop. He totally didn’t speed to reach his apartment.

Naruto took out his keys from his soccer bag and opened the door, a dark apartment greeting him. Naruto stepped inside and dropped both his bag and game bag on the floor, turning his head to see the only light visible from where he was standing was from the kitchen, which could only mean one thing.

“Oi Sasuke, you home?” Naruto shouted into the air 

No response 

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the silence, he looked as he found black shoes by the door. The bastard was definitely home, and if Naruto knew his best friend, Sasuke was probably glued to an assignment. Naruto shook his head at his roommate's bad habit, and slipped off his own shoes, randomly tossing them in their shoe area rather than placing them nicely as Sasuke did. He made his way into the kitchen to boil some water in his tea kettle, some for tea and some for his special ramen. Naruto began to peel off the protective plastic of the ramen bowl and peel the cover, he also opened the fridge and reached inside for a Tupperware container containing leftovers from the dinner Sasuke left last night. The whistle of the tea kettle signified to Naruto that it was ready, he carefully grabbed the handle and poured the hot water inside his ramen bowl, he let it sit. Then, Naruto made his way to grab a cup, pour some water inside, and grabbed a bag of green tea and dropped it inside the cup. He grabbed the cup and made his way to deliver it. Naruto barged into Sasuke’s room with a huge grin.

“How many times do I have to tell you to knock?” 

“I knew I’d find you cooped up in here, you didn’t have a match today” Naruto asked as he stepped into the dark room, flipping the light switch on with his free hand 

“No dobe, now leave me be, I have work to do” Sasuke grumbled 

Naruto closed the laptop screen in front of Sasuke and placed the tea in his pale hands. Sasuke shot Naruto an annoyed glare but accepted defeat nonetheless

“Knowing you, you’ve probably been in here for 5 hours straight, and you probably haven’t eaten” Naruto pestered 

Sasuke gave Naruto a blank stare, Naruto shook his head disappointingly 

“Tch, come eat in the kitchen, I heated up your leftovers for you” Naruto said already leaving the raven’s room 

Sasuke gave a small to himself, amused at how Naruto was probably tired and dying of hunger, yet managed to put someone else’s needs above his own. Something he’d never understand why the blonde did. Realizing he probably could use a short break, Sasuke took a sip of his tea and got up. He saw Naruto already sitting on their tiny kitchen island devouring some noodles. Beside Naruto was an open container and steam coming out of it, containing Sasuke’s leftovers from the meal he prepared the night before. Sasuke made his way and sat next to the blonde, and began eating his own meal accompanied with his tea. 

This routine was not an uncommon one to the two men. The two have lived together in an apartment near their university for four years now, having moved in since they were freshmen. But the two had roots as far back as elementary school, having started as bitter rivals, but eventually becoming the best of friends. Sasuke was determined to get into the prestigious and expensive Hidden Leaf University but was wary if Naruto would be able to get in. Sasuke who was able to achieve a full ride due to an impeccable academic record and golf history, Naruto somehow managed to snag a full ride to the University on a soccer scholarship, and with his optimistic personality that made anyone want to believe in Naruto’s success. Sasuke remembered when the blonde told him he too was going to HLU, having his heart set on studying Public Affairs and Relations so he could one day become the Mayor of their city, Konoha. Naruto was excited to be able to continue their friendship all throughout college and had managed to convince Sasuke to get an apartment with him. Sasuke would have preferred to be alone like he normally was, but if he had to move in with anyone, it would be his dumb best friend.

Naruto drank the last of his noodle broth and downed the remaining tea he had poured himself. Naruto sighed happily in content, Sasuke finished his own meal and picked up their dishes, tossing Naruto’s plastic ramen bowl in the trash can. And began to wash the dishes, sadly it was his week to wash them. 

“Man I am beat, I’m going straight to bed” Naruto said as he yawned 

“Aren’t you going to do your assignments?” Sasuke said over the running water coming from the sink 

“I’ll do it tomorrow”

“You have practice tomorrow”

“Stop breaking through my excuses!” Naruto yelled 

“Usuratonkachi” Sasuke scoffed, as he placed the last dish on the drying rack 

“Teme” Naruto retaliated “You should get some sleep too, you also got practice” 

Sasuke walked silently back to his room, ignoring the blonde 

Sasuke closed the room to his door and sat back down at his desk, luckily all he had to do was read and highlight two case summaries, then he would probably go to sleep. He fished out the neon highlighter from his bag and got to work.

“Night Sas’” Naruto called out from the door, as Sasuke heard Naruto's footsteps walk past him and make their way into the other bedroom.

His phone vibrating is what broke Sasuke from his reading, he was going to ignore it until he saw who was calling.

“What?”

“Hello to you too, little brother” Itachi chuckled through the phone 

“You distracted me from my work” Sasuke snapped 

“Ah, my apologies. I just called to tell you some news.”

Sasuke gave a quick  _ ‘hmph’ _ , indicating for his older brother Itachi to continue 

“Well, since I know your spring break is coming up, I put in my two weeks vacation period at the law firm so I could spend it with you!” Itachi said 

“Hm.” Sasuke replied 

“I’m glad you’re just as excited. Also, on a more serious note, there's more to my visit. It’s about time we sit down and complete mother and father's wishes…”

Sasuke breath hitched, Itachi couldn’t be talking about…

“Itachi, you don't mean-“

“Yes Sasuke, I am. You’ve been putting this off for far too long. You know this is what our parents wanted, _wanted for you_ , why wouldn’t we want to honor them” Itachi said 

Sasuke felt his mind spin, this was something he dreaded for a long time. As a child, Sasuke’s parents were very traditionally strict, always saying that Sasuke was to court by the time he finished college, that way he was prepared for a family and could focus on Law School. If not, then they would take matters into their own hands. Due to their untimely death that Sasuke did not want to remember, the authority was placed onto Itachi, whose world now became solely Sasuke. Still, he couldn't let Itachi actually go through with this, he _COULDN'T_. 

“So in respect to their desires, I managed to find you a couple of eligible people-“

“I'M ALREADY IN A RELATIONSHIP” Sasuke blurted out, immediately regretting what he said 

Sasuke couldn’t believe he lied to his older brother, especially in a situation like this regarding their parents' one true wish and demand for Sasuke. Sasuke always hated Itachi for remaining staunch in carrying this out for their late parents, but Itachi held similar reasoning for this: it was for the good of Sasuke. But this was Sasuke’s future at hand here, and as much as he loves his older brother, he wasn’t going to allow someone else to choose it for him. 

The phone was silent for a minute 

“You’re in a relationship?” Itachi asked, slight disbelief present in his tone 

“Yes I am” 

“Why didn’t you let me know?” 

Sasuke gulped, hoping these lies were believable enough for his awfully brilliant brother “We just became official actually, I didn’t want to tell you just in case things fell off, or we would have to revert to” Sasuke paused “Mother and Father’s plan” 

“Are you lying to me Sasuke?”

Sasuke closed his eyes “I could never lie to you Itachi”

“What a surprise. Who’s the lucky guy” Itachi asked in curiosity, already knowing the sexuality of his precious younger brother 

_ Fuck. _

_ Who was the lucky guy? Who would be good enough for Itachi’s standards? Good enough for Itachi to actually believe Sasuke committed to someone! _

These thoughts rushed into his mind, but before he could think hard about it, his mouth opened on its own 

“Naruto Uzumaki”

_ Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.Fuck. _

Sasuke instantly realized the ginormous mistake he made, why in the world would he say his best friend's name. Itachi was surely about to tear him apart for his lies any second-

“Naruto? It’s about time you two got together” Itachi said 

Sasuke almost fell out of his chair.

“W-what, do you mean?” Sasuke asked, desperately trying to sound confident and convincing, despite the confusing statement his older brother made

“It was so obvious you two liked each other! You two have practically been together forever, we all joked about you two being in love but now you actually are. How romantic, it was like you two were destined to be together” Itachi gushed 

Sasuke’s ever speeding heartbeat continued to rise. Firstly, he couldn’t believe Itachi actually believed his terrible lie. Secondly, since when did Itachi become convinced that there was something going on between him and Naruto? This was all too much. Sasuke’s fucked up.  _ Bad _ . All because he wanted to avoid some stupid predestined wish from his parents, and now he was faced with a mess he made 

“Yes, well you understand why I would be so happy with Naruto” Sasuke winced, feeling disgusted for dragging this lie, especially without his roommate knowing 

“I am so happy for you Sasuke, we can discuss this more in detail when I visit your apartment when I first arrive if you allow me. Then I'll get out of your hair to my hotel and we can spend, your spring break together!” 

“Sounds great”

“Bye Sasuke, see you soon, I know Mother and Father would be so proud of you” Itachi ended the call

Sasuke put his phone down and stared into the darkness. _He had lied to his older brother_. The one who was simply trying to do what he was traditionally required. And managed to drag his poor unsuspecting roommate who he still was completely confused as you why he said his name. 

Sasuke groaned at the lying mess he just made 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel of his car a little too tightly as he drove. He was anxious.

No, that wasn’t the right word.

Sasuke was completely freaking out.

Just last night Sasuke dug himself into his own grave, all because he wanted to avoid this horrific path his parents wanted for him. It’s not that Sasuke didn’t want to do what his parents wanted. He would honor their legacy forever, he was just going to do it on his own, without someone else doing it for him. As if lying to his older brother wasn’t enough, Sasuke said Naruto was his boyfriend. He was too caught up in the moment to rationally think of someone else. If he was completely honest, Sasuke wasn’t even sure why he brought up Naruto’s name in the first place, his mouth literally running off on its own. Sasuke felt uneasy about how easily Naruto’s name rolled off his tongue, not feeling any better by Itachi’s statement.  _ What did he mean it was about time? _ The two boys were polar opposites, rivalry taking a good portion of their friendship.  _ What could be understood from that? _

Sasuke turned off his car and exited, walking towards the entrance of Ichiraku’s shop.

“Sasuke! Good to see you” Ichiraku greeted with a smile 

Sasuke gave a small smile back, reaching the to-go order already prepared for him.

“Where’s Naruto? This is his usual order” 

“He has practice, I’m getting this for him actually” Sasuke responded 

“Oh well then, tell him I said hello” The old man said 

Sasuke nodded and headed out, making his way back inside his car to go home 

To be fair, Sasuke didn’t have a huge amount of time to come up with a solution to his problem. He had been wracking his brain trying to come up with how to keep the lie going for Itachi and actually determine how he’d tell Naruto he had been dragged into this mess. Sasuke was so deep in thought that his golf practice was definitely affected, his Golf Coach had yelled at him, something he would complain to Naruto about later for obvious reasons. Sasuke wondered how he should approach Naruto, should he use bribery? Or straight-up ask him? Naruto was a good friend, his best friend in fact, but this was something completely out of pocket. Sasuke decides to combine the two. Which is why he had bought the blonde's favorite ramen order from his favorite restaurant, and he would ask Naruto to go with his lie. He had no choice, he had to go with his lie, at least enough for Itachi to leave him alone.

Sasuke finally reached his destination, he grabbed the bag containing Naruto’s bribe and made his way to the door. Once entering his apartment, he carefully slipped out of his shoes and placed them neatly by the door. He placed the bag on the kitchen island and stretched slightly, his back a little sore from lifting exercises and carrying his golf bag. Sasuke made his way to his room to slip out of his practice clothes. Sasuke decided on pulling out a black hoodie, it was one that had 'HLU Soccer Team' embroidered on it, a gift Naruto had gotten him, and slipped into some comfortable bottoms. He checked the time, it was 6 pm, Naruto was to come home soon. Sasuke already felt uneasy about what he was about to do.

**********

Naruto threw his shoes next to Sasuke’s and tossed his bag on the floor. Practice was brutal today. He felt as if he had run enough to cover the globe three times, those drills were no joke. It was alright though, Naruto enjoyed the challenge and adrenaline he got. And of course, he was absolutely starving.

He saw a familiar head of black hair moving about in the kitchen. 

“You cooking?” Naruto said as he sat down on his usual chair. 

“No” 

“Awww Sasuke, but I’m dying of hunger here” Naruto cried out 

Sasuke gave an unimpressed face and slid a brown paper bag towards Naruto. Naruto took the bag with curiosity, gasping in absolute delight at the contents within.

“ICHIRAKU RAMEN?”

“If I’m not mistaken” Sasuke snorted 

“This is nice of you, what’s the occasion?” 

Sasuke simply shrugged his shoulders, placing a cup of juice next to him as well.

“You’re the best! Thank you!” Naruto said as he immediately began to take out the packaged bowl

Sasuke gulped, his heart suddenly beating faster than normal

“Naruto” Sasuke started 

“Hm?” 

“I need a favor”

“What is it?” Naruto said as he brought the bowl of ramen to his mouth 

“I need you to be my boyfriend” Sasuke said plainly 

Naruto started to choke

Sasuke watched the blonde in front of him cough his lungs out

“Say” Naruto coughed “S-Say that again?”

Sasuke turned his gaze to the floor “I rather not”

“ _ Boyfriend? _ ” Naruto said finally ending his coughing fit 

Sasuke gave a short nod 

“Sasuke, what the actual fuck?!?” 

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose “Listen, I can expl-“

“Please do, because if I just heard you correctly, you just fucking said-“ Naruto said cutting him off 

“Dobe! Can you let me talk?” Sasuke snapped

Naruto shut his mouth 

Sasuke let out a deep breath “You know that wish my parents had for me, about the whole partner thing before I started my career” 

Naruto nodded 

“You also know Itachi took responsibility for keeping this duty. Yesterday he called me saying it was time for me to finally do it, and since I had yet to be in a relationship he was going to take matters into his own hands. Obviously, I didn’t want that, so I said I was already in a relationship...with...you”

“ _ ME?!? _ ”

“I panicked! I don’t know why I said your name but I did and it was good enough for Itachi to believe me” Sasuke confessed 

Naruto slowly blinked at the pair of dark eyes in front of him. Slowly taking in what Sasuke just told him. Sasuke had told his older brother that he was dating him, out of all people. He wasn’t gonna freak out, this was fine. Just a lie, whatever, a completely crazy one that made his head spin but a little lie

“Okay, he believed you no worries then” Naruto said 

Sasuke frowned “Actually, there’s more to it. He’s coming over for spring break to spend time with me, but really he’s going to see if what I told him was true”

Naruto’s eyes grew wide. Itachi was spending spring break with them to see if what Sasuke had told him was true. No wonder Sasuke was acting nice and bringing him food…

“TEME! YOU BRIBED ME SO I WOULD BE FORCED TO HELP YOU” Naruto yelled 

“It’s just for two weeks!” Sasuke exclaimed 

“NO! YOU SHOULDNT HAVE LIED! OR DRAGGED ME INTO THIS! WE CANT ACT LIKE WE’RE DATING”

“Naruto, I’m begging you. I can't let someone else dictate my future and force me to spend my life with someone, and you’re my best friend so” Sasuke looked up into those blue orbs with pleading eyes “ _ Please _ ”

Naruto looked at Sasuke, the bastard really did look like he was in trouble, and Naruto could only imagine the fear of having your future planned without your input or consent hanging above you your entire life. But why had Sasuke brought up his name? Their friendship was far from anything romantic, they were famous frenemies, rivalry was their thing, why did it seem like Naruto was a good candidate to use in his lie. But Sasuke was his best friend, if he could help him out with avoiding this fate, he would assist him in this dangerous lie

Naruto slowly blinked, the silence between them growing thick 

“Okay, I’ll help” Naruto grumbled 

Sasuke let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Slight relief taking over him.

“Thank you Naruto, I appreciate it” Sasuke said genuinely 

“So, how are we going to trick Itachi of all people that we’re actually a couple?

“That’s the hard part. We can’t leave any loose ends or else Itachi  _ will _ find out” Sasuke said, fearing how Itachi was always someone who knew the unknown

“You better have a damn good plan” Naruto said crossing his arms 

“We have to take all the precautionary steps. Make us as believable as possible. Like fix the apartment a little, tell friends and family, play the part. As if Itachi was actually walking into a world where we were dating” Sasuke explained

Naruto tried to briefly picture how they could do this but was quickly stopped by a thought 

“Wait did Itachi know I was…”

“Gay? I’m not sure. He does now” 

Naruto gave a short nod 

“Have you told anyone else, besides me and your dads?” Sasuke asked

Naruto nodded his head no. Naruto has fully accepted that he was in fact, attracted to guys. He knew Sasuke was gay, having come out back in high school with all the confidence in the world. Breaking the hearts of many of his lovesick fangirls. He remembered what Sasuke said, about how Sasuke knew. It aligned with what Naruto was feeling and then he knew, even if it probably took him a little longer to realize. Sasuke and his little family were the only ones who heard Naruto confirm it himself, he didn’t feel the need or reason to tell other people. Besides, it’s not like he's actively searching for a relationship, he was too busy with school, soccer, and achieving his dream of becoming a mayor for the good people and city of Konoha. It was his business, but now acting on it, even if it was for a fake relationship, made him nervous. Especially with someone as smart as Itachi

“Why me?” Naruto asked again 

“I just said it! I don’t even know myself but you were probably the most believable person” Sasuke said slightly embarrassed. Purposely leaving out the part in which Itachi said it was about time and everyone knew it was destined to happen. Naruto didn’t need to know that, especially if he didn’t know the meaning behind the older Uchiha’s words either 

There was another silence in the room. Both men realize that they basically had a week to convince the world they were a legitimate couple and perfect the act, then spend another two weeks playing pretend well enough for the brilliant Itachi to not suspect anything.  _ Could they really pull this off? Would anyone believe this sudden announcement? Would their friend I’ve affected? Were there any possible repercussions? _ These thoughts plagued the two men’s minds as they thought about the situation carefully 

“Sasuke, do you think we can really pull this off?” Naruto asked, breaking the silence 

“I honestly don’t know” Sasuke sighed 

Naruto didn’t like to see Sasuke stressed. Sure he was used to seeing the raven stressed over schoolwork, but this was different. He remembered how much Sasuke hated this ordeal Sasuke’s parents placed in him, avoiding it as much as he could. The two had been through thick and thin, pretty bad arguments, and fights, but in the end, they always end up having each other's backs. They were the closest of friends, sharing pain and joy together, they both knew that as much as they hated one another, there wasn’t anything they’d do for the other's well-being. And Naruto was determined to help Sasuke through this.

Naruto held out his fist, adorned with a determined smile “We’ll make it happen” 

Sasuke looked at Naruto, trying to see if there was any regret or staged emotions. But as always, it was a pure and determined face that always guaranteed his word. Sasuke always wondered how the blonde possessed this unique ability to make anything seem like it was possible. Naruto was also that optimistic factor in his life, sometimes beating Sasuke’s negatively. It was nice to have, Sasuke would admit, to always have someone reassuring him that everything would be fine, and with a writ it almost always was. This is what drew people to the loud blonde, his ability to seem so sure of everything, to be filled with hope. Sasuke smirked and bumped his fist against the tan one, feeling a little bit more confident about his scheme. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babes...it's about to get REAL interesting, Comment & Kudos Muahhhh <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frog tea set: https://www.amazon.com/Teapot-teacup-Art-Goods-Character/dp/B084BPX64W/ref=asc_df_B084BPX64W/?tag=hyprod-20&linkCode=df0&hvadid=475738098643&hvpos=&hvnetw=g&hvrand=7368509700413762666&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=&hvdev=m&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9007738&hvtargid=pla-944669553527&psc=1
> 
> tell me they wouldnt have that. Comment & Kudos Babes muahhhh <333

“Naruto if you hit my ankles with the cart one more time I will kill you”

“Oi, is that any way to talk to  _ your boyfriend _ ?” Naruto smirked 

Sasuke scowled, a slight blush adorning his cheeks 

The two were at the store, needing to pick up a few  things to transform their apartment to one of a couple’s. Step one of their plan was to make their living space believable, as it currently looked like two bachelors sharing a space, just as it rightfully should. Given the new situation, that was unacceptable 

“We need picture frames, throw pillows, actual dishes, bedsheets, home decor, and” Sasuke looked at the list on his phone “ _ a frog tea set _ ?” 

Sasuke glared angrily at the blue-eyed boy pushing the cart

“Essential, yes”

“ _ Usuratonkachi _ ” Sasuke huffed 

The pair made their way to the pillow aisle, Sasuke walked up to one of the shelves, picking up some purple and black pillows. They had knitted covers, a pattern Sasuke admired.

“I like these” Naruto said as he held up two terribly bright orange pillows 

“Orange is an ugly color”

“Hey! I think it’s nice”

“How many times have I told you you’re wrong” Sasuke said dryly 

“Well I want these” Naruto staunchly said “it’s my apartment to ya know”

Sasuke sighed “Just get both” 

Naruto let out a triumphant laugh and placed the four pillows in the cart. Luckily the bedsheet aisle was right next to the one they were in. Sasuke looked at the various colors and designs 

“We need bedsheets because...?” Naruto asked

“Because we have to change yours to make it look like a guest room, and I’m not letting you ruin my current ones”

“Wait wait wait. We’re sleeping together?” Naruto exclaimed, heat warming his face at the thought 

“ _ Shhhh _ , lower your voice” Sasuke said with slight embarrassment if anyone heard that suggestive outburst “No, we’re making it look like we sleep in the same bed when Itachi comes over. You’ll room will be transformed into a guest room, you can still sleep in it unless he’s there, and you’ll move your stuff to my room”

“Why does it have to be your room?” Naruto grumbled 

“You don't seriously expect me to be in that pigpen” Sasuke stated

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, it wasn’t  _ that _ dirty

“Both of these are fine” Sasuke said las he held to packages containing sheets and pillowcases

“Really Sasuke, black?” Naruto said as took them from pale hands 

“A simple color, and it doesn’t get dirty easily” 

“But it’s so depressing!”

“You’re depressing” Sasuke said as he dumped the packages in the shopping cart 

Sasuke looked at the signs above the aisles “Where are the picture frames?” 

“Why do we need picture frames?” Naruto said as he began scanning the signs 

“To make it look like we actually like each other, we don’t have any pictures of us together” 

“Makes sense, aisle 6” Naruto pointed out 

The two made their way to the aisle, stopping to get some cleaning supplies and home decorations as well. There were many frames to choose from, which confused Sasuke. _Who needed that many options for a picture frame?_

Naruto pushed the cart to the side and stood beside the raven, looking at the various frames as well. Sasuke was already choosing basic black wood frame ones. The blonde reached out to grab a particular frame, showing it to Sasuke with a bright smile. 

Sasuke turned to look at what was being presented to him, squinting his eyes slightly to read the cursive that was painted on the frame. It read:

**_Love Forever_ **

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at Naruto, the blue-eyed boys only cocked his head to the side 

“Corny”

“Cmon Sas’, it’s kinda adorable” Naruto said a little shy

Sasuke just gestured for him to put it in the cart, while he scanned for more basic frames. They ended up with a total of 6 frames, which should be enough to scatter them in the house to showcase their fake relationship.

“Alright, now we just need some dishes” Sasuke said already walking out of the section 

Naruto gave one quick glance at the frame he chose, smiling slightly at what was written. The whole situation was still unreal to Naruto, they really were going through extreme lengths to make this believable. In a way, it did describe their friendship, doing the absolute most for each other, no matter how crazy it was or who was to blame. Naruto quickly pushed the cart to catch up to Sasuke, seeing him look at a white China set. Naruto leaned forward on the shopping cart, waiting for his roommate to choose the right plates and cups. Suddenly something caught his eyes, he gasped loudly 

Sasuke almost dropped the pricey China in his hands, caught off guard by the loud sound

“Fucking hell Naruto-“

“LOOK!” Naruto yelled as he shoved a box into Sasuke’s face. Sasuke slightly turned his head, and carefully put the porcelain plates down. He finally looked clearly at the box the blonde was holding. 

It was the frog tea set.

“Are you serious” Sasuke said 

“We’re getting it”

“Last time I checked, I’m the one I’m who’s paying” 

Naruto’s shoulders dropped slightly. It was true, Sasuke was the one paying, mainly because he was fucking rich, no matter how much the black-eyed man tried to deny it. Not only were Uchihas a prestigious bunch given their famous law firm, but Sasuke also had his parents' inheritance. Naruto had to work with the allowance his own guardians gave him, he was still very grateful for it, knowing Naruto didn’t have the time to get a job and supporting his athletic and academic career. 

“Please Sasuke”

“No”

“Then I won’t help you!”

“Too late, you ate the ramen and we bumped fist”

“Teme! Pleaseeee” Naruto pleaded 

“Fine, geez” Sasuke sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose 

Naruto happily placed the tea set in his cart, his annoyance had yet again beat Sasuke. 

“Put that China set in the cart” Sasuke said, pointing to one box set. Naruto picked it up and inspected it briefly, it’s color scheme was black and orange, it reminded him of them. He figured he liked it, and if Sasuke thought it was okay, then they were gonna get it. 

Sasuke paid and the two men brought the bags to Naruto’s car, placing their items in the trunk. Sasuke closed the trunk 

“Do you want some boba tea, there’s a shop over there” Naruto pointed 

Sasuke lazily shrugged and walked beside the blonde. The two men entered the shop and told their orders to the cashier, a Taro milk tea for Sasuke and a Mango milk tea for Naruto. Sasuke pulled out his wallet, but Naruto quickly stopped him by putting his hand over Sasuke’s. Naruto paid the cashier, only giving Sasuke a cheeky grin. Sasuke could only roll his eyes, as fighting to pay was a common problem between them. 

The two stepped out of the shop, taking a sip out of their cold drinks. Naruto paused as he took his phone out of his pocket. Sasuke raised another eyebrow at him.

“This will be our first framed picture together!” Naruto said excitedly 

Sasuke only shook his head but stood next to Naruto, the blonde putting on the camera. Naruto smiled wide, while Sasuke looked bored 

“You have to smile ya know” 

“Do I really?”

“Yes! Will Itachi believe it if you didn’t?”

“Yes”

“Teme!” Naruto shouted in frustration, this caused Sasuke to crack a small smile, which was good enough for Naruto

_ *Click* _

The two looked at the photo, they held up their boba and had accurate smiles that matched their personalities. 

“Perfect!” Naruto grinned 

***********

As soon as the two came home, they put all their newly bought goods in the kitchen and decided they were going to take the pictures first and work from there. The two men had to get creative with the pictures. Naruto came up with all the suggestions for different types of photos. The first one was their boba tea photo. The second one was one in their respected sports uniform, they took that one on the blank white wall of their apartment, arms over each other shoulders. The third one was them laying on the grass outside of their apartment together, different shirts of course. Sasuke had called this stupid, Naruto reminded him this was all Sasuke’s fault. The raven made no further remarks. The fourth was them and Sasuke’s black sports car, they changed their clothes, Naruto sat on the hood, and Sasuke’s leaned on the front. Regardless if it looked romantic, the picture looked cool as fuck. They changed their clothes yet again, this time they took an action picture. Setting the usual self-timer in his phone, Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand, intertwining their fingers

“What are you doing?” Sasuke said slightly flushed 

“It’s gonna look like we’re running together, just look at the sky when I point at it” Naruto explained, his own cheeks red. Confused as to why his hand fit perfect with the pale ones 

The picture captured this perfectly and they were on to their last one. This picture was for the special frame Naruto chose, it had to be the most romantic.

The two had changed into a final set of clothes.

“What should we do?” Sasuke asked 

Naruto scratched the side of his head in thought, eyes widening when he finally got it 

“The patio!” Naruto said as he ran to slide open the door of their apartment's little patio. The sunset was already prominent in the sky, serving as the perfect backdrop. Sasuke took some time to admire the natural beauty.

Naruto leaned against the railing and held his arm out. Sasuke blinked at him.

“Come here!” Naruto ordered 

Sasuke complied, standing next to Naruto. All of a sudden he was brought closer to Naruto's side. His cheek pressed against a tan scared one. 

“Say cheese!” Naruto said, Sasuke simply smiled. 

Sasuke still remained in Naruto’s hold as they looked at the picture together. 

“Ya know we actually look like a legitimate couple” Naruto said bashfully 

Sasuke turned his head away to hide yet another blush and stepped out of Narutos arm 

They stepped back into their apartments. They had more work to do 

“Okay, go print the pictures and frame them. I’ll set up our new dishes on the kitchen island and rearrange the living room, cleaning on the way. Then when we’re both done we’ll work on our rooms.” Sasuke laid out

“You can say please” 

“Hurry up” Sasuke ordered 

The blonde nodded and went into his room, well old room he thought to himself. He began to print the photos and put them in their respective frames 

Sasuke reorganized the living room, making it feel more ‘homey’. He cleared the coffee table, put the new throw pillows on the one bare couch, dusted and swept. Adding their new home decorations throughout the apartment. He took a look at his work, he was impressed if he had to say so himself. He moved on to the kitchen, setting up his China set in the cup lord neatly, and setting up the annoying blonde’s frog tea set on the island table. He fixed up the kitchen a little more and did the same cleaning procedure. He wiped his brow as he finished their living space. It looked much more domestic, rather than two Senior College students resting spot. 

“Alright, all done. I have one on your nightstand, hung one in the hallway, I’ll just spread the last four here” Naruto said emerging from the back of the apartment. Sasuke watched as Naruto hung three on the blank wall of their apartment, and placed his special frames one on the coffee table. Sasuke and Naruto had to admit as they looked at their new living room and kitchen, it looked like the two were actually living happily together.

Sasuke clasped his hands together, “Okay rooms”

Naruto nodded and they made their way into the blonde's room 

“A mess.” Sasuke said in disgust as he entered Naruto's room 

Naruto flipped Sasuke off

“Start by moving all your clothes from your closet and drawers into mine”

“Do you have space?” Naruto asked as he made his way into his closet 

“Yeah, half of my closet it already free and the bottom two drawers on my dressers are all yours”

“What about my wall stuff and desk stuff?”

“We have to move that too dobe” Sasuke said “Just put it in storage until this blows over” 

“What! All of it?” Naruto whined

“Yes! I like my room minimal” 

“Well now it’s my room too” Naruto snapped “Can at least put my HLU Soccer poster and Konoha flag up”

Sasuke nodded his head in approval, helping Naruto organize his clothes in Sasuke’s room. The two spent the remainder of the night moving Naruto's things to Sasuke’s and clearing out the room. It was completely bare, the nightstand with a lamp on it, and the empty desk, plain walls, all the remained was his bed but that would change eventually. Sasuke’s room, however, resembled the two boys. It was still primary Sasuke’s dark aesthetic, but now it had obvious hints of Naruto. His poster and flag were hung on the wall, their calendars hung side by side over their now shared desk, which had both of their laptops, books, and other knick-knacks on it. 

Naruto collapsed on Sasuke’s, well, their bed. Sasuke gave one final glance at their newly decorated and arranged apartment.

“We really might be able to get away with this” Sasuke said, pushing Naruto off  _ his _ bed. Naruto got up and glared at Sasuke 

“We better” Naruto said, making his way to sleep on what was once his own bed

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke drove as he listened to Naruto blabber about one of his games. The two were currently about to execute phase two of Sasuke’s plan, telling their family and friends. Sasuke had explained that they needed to already establish pre-existence to their relationship, just in case Itachi poked around.

Suddenly there was silence

“Do you think everyone will believe us?” Naruto asked, voice suddenly quiet 

“If we've managed to convince Itachi, then we should be good to go”

“But wouldn’t everyone be suspicious? I mean we’re suddenly in a relationship without any warning or sign?”

Sasuke sighed “Yeah...I’m worried about the same thing. We just have to stick to our story and hope it works. We have to pay the parts and make it believable as we can” 

Naruto nodded thinking about their chances of success. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke once more, seeing Sasuke was probably on the same boat as him. As the pale man's eyebrows were furrowed as he drove. 

“Hey, I’m gonna be there with you ya know. It’s just two weeks of playing pretend” Naruto said trying to cheer his best friend up 

Sasuke continued driving

“What did you tell them?” Sasuke asked 

“I just said if we could come over for tea, I had something important to tell them. I told our friends to hang out at 6 after practice at the dining hall” Naruto said

Sasuke let out a hum and pulled into Naruto’s childhood home, Naruto pulled out his keys and opened the front door 

“IRUKA! KAKASHI! IM HOME” Naruto yelled while entering his house. The two boys took off their shoes just as they had always done for years in this house, and made their way into the kitchen.

“Naruto, glad to see you're home” Iruka said pulling his adopted son into a hug 

He let go and noticed the other young gentleman in his kitchen “Sasuke-kun! So what brings you boys here” 

“We actually have something important we have to discuss with you” Naruto said, Sasuke gave a firm nod 

“Oh? Why then please sit, let me get the tea going. Where is Ka-“

“Naruto. Sasuke. Good to see you both” Kakashi said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Startling the three guys 

“Naruto says he and Sasuke have something they would like to tell us” Iruka said as he poured a cup of tea 

Kakashi went to ruffle his boy’s blonde hair “Is this something that couldn’t be said at practice?” Kakashi asked

“Or  _ your _ practice Sasuke?” Iruka added 

The two boys huffed at their coaches. Yes, how lucky for Naruto that his adoptive father Kakashi Hatake was his Soccer Coach at HLU. And Naruto’s other adoptive father Iruka Umino was Sasuke’s Golf Coach at HLU as well. They were already pestered enough by the two every day in the sports realm, they didn’t need anymore here. 

“Nope” Naruto answered for the both of them 

“Then do tell” Iruka said 

Naruto gulped and looked at his adoptive father's faces. Having lost his own parents at a young age, Iruka and Kakashi were good family friends who loved Naruto enough to take him in and raise him as their own flesh and blood. They had given him everything and loved them so much, he couldn’t believe he was about to lie to them about something this serious. His first relationship. But it was for his best friend 

Sasuke senses that familiar dread that one felt when you lied to a loved one, he could only imagine what the usually honest blonde was feeling. Sasuke reached out to hold Naruto's hand. Naruto quickly looked at him, Sasuke couldn’t explain, once again it was like his body moved on its own. Sasuke hoped he was able to provide support and assurance to Naruto, just as Naruto has done for him so many times. Naruto took a deep breath

“Dads...Sasuke and I are...we’re um...he’s my boyfriend” Naruto stammered, face heating slightly as he looked at his parents 

Iruka looked at his son, then at his husband, then at a red-faced Sasuke who was still holding Naruto’s hand, eyes wide open at the news.

The silence among them was too long for Narutos liking 

Kakashi cleared his throat “So, you two finally realized it” 

“ _ HUH? _ ” Naruto and Sasuke said in unison

“We always suspected you two had some sort of feelings for each other. Didn't we Iruka?” Kakashi said asking his husband 

“I just never expected they would actually get together!” Iruka exclaimed 

Naruto slowly blinked at his guardians. What did they mean they expected it? What could they possibly be talking about? They couldn’t seriously think Naruto and Sasuke, famous rivals and best friends, be capable of being romantically involved. What made it worse was they were waiting on it! Naruto didn’t know what to say

Sasuke looked at his best friend's parents...they had shared the same belief Itachi had. Sasuke felt his head spin, people couldn’t actually believe they had feelings for each other, after all they’ve been through?

“Itachi said the same thing” Sasuke said breaking the silence 

“As expected, someone as especially sharp as Itachi could see there was something going on between you two during all those years” Kakashi said 

The two boys blushed, still unable to grasp the concept that people saw their fate together as an unavoidable couple. They’ve almost killed each other in various fights they’ve had for fucks sake!

“I apologize if this all seems sudden. I was the one to tell Naruto to hold back on telling people we were official, I wanted to give us time to feel things out before we went public” Sasuke added, taking the suspicion off Naruto, this was all his doing anyways, this is the very least he could do for lying to his coaches. Naruto was grateful, and gave Sasuke a smile, gripping the pale hand he was still holding

“We understand Sasuke. I’m sure it was a big decision to make that transition from friends to dating each other” Iruka said “Thank you for trusting us enough to let us know”

Sasuke nodded 

Kakashi gave a small chuckle “Who would’ve thought they’d end up dating before they stopped fighting” 

“How romantic!” Iruka gushed at the two blushing boys still holding hands 

“You two better not get  _ too _ distracted from practice or games” 

“Kakshiiiii” Naruto groaned in embarrassment, Sasuke lowered his head, hoping his hair would hide his impossibly red face. Both relieved that the Narutos folks bought the lie as well.

***********

Naruto walked towards the dining hall entrance, ready to execute part two of phase two in Sasuke’s plan. Although before he entered, he noticed the Uchiha was not next to him. Naruto turned to look back and saw Sasuke standing still, looking pensively at the floors. Naruto walked back to him.

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked 

“Nothing” 

“Then let’s go” Naruto started to walking again, yet Sasuke didn’t move 

“Teme, you aren’t messing with me are you?” Naruto snapped 

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, black eyes meeting blue one “I'm nervous”

“About telling our friends?” 

Sasuke nodded 

Naruto snorted “You lied to your brother and my dads pretty easily” 

“That’s different. They’re going to be supportive and we know them enough to lie” Sasuke said 

“So will these guys! They are our friends after all”

“Naruto, they’re your friends” Sasuke said quietly 

Naruto looked at the raven. This was always a problem with Sasuke. Who couldn’t get along with anyone else, thinking everyone else wasn’t worth making that extra step to become friends or thinking he wasn’t worthy of any friendship. Naruto tried to prove him wrong with him, Sakura, and Sai. That it was possible. It seemed Sasuke still struggled with this concept. Although now they were stretching their lie to more people, people who they spent more time with and would have their suspicions. Naruto had hope, it would work. It had to work. For Sasuke.

“It’ll work Sasuke. You keep forgetting you dragged me into this” Naruto joke 

“I’m sorry about that” Sasuke said almost with a tone that sounded like guilt Naruto noted 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll always help you, you’re my best friend. And any consequences that come after” Naruto held his hand out “We’ll deal with together”

Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock. Naruto did it again. Cared for him. Assured him. Make him feel like everything was okay. Like the impossible was possible.

Sasuke smiled genuinely, and joined their hands for the second time that day “You sure do know how to do a favor” 

Naruto laughed and urged the two men to walk again. Naruto and Sasuke walked hand and hand into the busy dining hall. Some people seemed to already take notice, as two of the famous rivals were now holding hands. Sasuke’s fangirls seem to be taking it the hardest. The men finally found the tables where their friends normally sat. The group seemed to notice the sudden silence in the dining hall and looked at who was responsible for it, eyes popping out of their sockets at the sight in front of them.

“Hey everyone!” Naruto smiled, Sasuke gave a bored glance as his pale hand was held with a tan one 

The friend group was stunned into silence. No one is able to find the words to say at this marvel.

“ _ WHAT IS GOING ON _ ?” Sakura yelled 

“Not much, you?” Naruto happily, Sasuke looked off into the distance cooly 

“Trying to figure out why the fuck you and Sasuke are holding hands?” Kiba said, eyes full of confusion 

“Yeah, what the hell?” Chouji added 

“Is this a new punishment? Did you guys have another fight?” TenTen added to the mountain of questions 

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head with his free hand 

“Guys, slow down I can bare-“ Naruto was caught off

“You guys are holding hands…” Ino said, as if the words were foreign to her 

“Naruto and Sasuke” Neji said

“Holding hands” Sai added 

“N-Naruto-kun, are you in t-trouble?” Hinata stammered, confused to see her crush holding someone else’s hand

“We’re dating.” Sasuke said loud enough to shut everyone else again 

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, the once nervous boy looking confident and determined at the group in front of them. This caused Naruto to smile at his best friend, he gave an approving nod at the group at Sasuke’s statement 

“Dating?” Shikamaru asked 

“Is there an issue with that?” Sasuke said darkly as if challenging someone who would argue against them. All thanks to Naruto's confidence, he wouldn’t let the idiot know that though. 

The group was silent again, taking in Sasuke’s declaration 

Sakura crossed her arms “Finally”

“This took longer than I thought” Kiba said 

“They do say rivalry harbors the true passions between partners” Shino added 

“It was about time you two got together” Chouji added

“Realized your feelings for each other hm?” Shikamaru added 

“You owe me twenty dollars Chouji” Ino said as she took the cash from a grumbling Chouji 

Now it was the two guys turn to stare at the group in shock. Sasuke had now had this reaction from a third party.  _ This had to be some sick joke.  _ Who in their right minds saw these two as a couple.  W here were they seeing that these two harbored feelings for each other? All Sasuke did was argue and fight with Naruto, even though he was his only friend. This was beginning to eat away at Sasuke, did he actually have feelings for Naruto? Or gave the impression that he did?

Naruto was confused. Why did people think Sasuke and Naruto liked each other before? First, it was his guardians, now his friends. Was it the way he acted towards Sasuke? He would think all the fighting they did and their solid friendship gave the opposing impression. Did he subconsciously harbor feelings for the raven? This was crazy. It made Naruto's head spin

“Yes. To all of your questions. We’ve been dating for a little while now. But we just wanted to have a solid feel before we told everyone ya know?” Naruto answered, trying to resemble the same answer Sasuke gave his parents. He could see Sasuke’s piercing gaze at the group from the corner of his eye. Naruto gently squeezed Sasuke’s hand as a signal to relax and let him know things were going fine. Sasuke moved his eyes from the group and met Narutos. The familiar assurance filling him again. Sasuke’s squeezed his hand back 

“We’re very happy together” Sasuke told the group, slightly raising the corner of his mouth 

“ _ AWWW _ ” Sakura, Ino, and TenTen gushed 

“Congratulations Naruto and Sasuke! May the power of youth fuel your romance!” Lee said with a huge smile and thumbs up 

“Keep the PDA minimal please” Shikamaru sighed 

“As if Sasuke would let Naruto do anything” Kiba laughed 

“Compromise amongst the couples is crucial in a healthy relationship” Shino stated

“My well wishes to you both!” Sai said with a smile 

“Y-yes, congratulations Naruto” Hinata said quietly, a little upset 

“Thank you guys! Wow, you all are so supportive!” Naruto said slightly tearing up at the situation, he let go of Sasukes hand to keep himself together. Sure he felt a little bad lying to them, but it warmed his heart to see his friends accept him with no questions asked or judgment. Although their initial reaction still was a puzzle

Sasuke gave a humorous scoff at Naruto's reaction and as the group talked excitedly amongst themselves about the new couple. Although he regretted having to lie to another set of people about this relationship thing, it was one less thing to worry about. Still, he was going to get to the bottom of these similar reactions. All that was left was the main person to convince.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh Kakashi and Iruka *chefs kisses*, we also got the squad up in here. Look at the boys being all cute, touchy, and supportive. True homies 😤 Comment & Kudos babes Muahhhhh <3


	5. Chapter 5

“Fuck, he’s here” Sasuke said as he dropped his phone on the table, his heart rate going way faster than it normally should

“Cmon Sas’, we’ve been preparing for this moment. Don't let nerves ruin all this” Naruto said as he put a reassuring hand on Sasuke’s shoulder

It was true. The two had spent the time after their games and matches practicing answering questions Itachi might ask so they’d be on the same page. Even going as far as how to act and dress when the older Uchiha arrived.

Sasuke took a shaky breath and nodded. He got them to that point and he was going to get them out. With that final thought, Sasuke opened the door.

“Sasuke!” Itachi said as he opened his arms wide

“Hello” Sasuke said plainly, yet his smile and eagerness to hug Itachi dismissing his fake boredom 

The two Uchihas let go from their embrace and Itachi turned to Naruto.

“Naruto, good to see you” Itachi smiled 

“Aw you too Itachi, please come into our home! Let me take your bags for you. I can put them in the guest room!” Naruto smiled as he opened the door and allowed Itachi to enter and taking the bags 

“Always so kind Naruto-kun” Itachi smiled gratefully, he took off his shoes and placed them neatly by the door. Allowing himself to look at his little brother's apartment 

“The apartment looks a little different from when you two were freshmen” Itachi commented as he looked around 

“I suppose so” Sasuke said 

Itachi walked over to the coffee table and picked up the white frame Naruto picked out, looking closely at the two boys who had they face pressed together in smiles 

“Bags are in the room. Can I get you tea while we wait for Sasuke to prepare dinner?” Naruto asked 

Itachi placed the photo back down “If it’s not too much of a trouble” 

“Of course not, come join us in kitchen” Naruto said as he made his own way there and began to pour the already hot water in his new frog tea set 

Sasuke noticed this immediately, luckily Itachi’s back was turned to Sasuke, which allowed him to furiously try to signal to Naruto to use the fine China he specifically bought for this purpose. Naruto's eyes grew wide in realization and slight panic, trying to move the cup before Itachi could see.

“What a lovely tea set. I suppose this is your doing Naruto” Itachi smiled as he picked up the adorable cup 

“Can you believe Sasuke let me bring it home?” Naruto laughed 

“No I can’t” Itachi grinned 

“I can’t either” Sasuke said as he walked past Naruto and put on his oven mitt, opening the hot oven that held the Salmon he prepared. 

“Naruto dear, can you set the dishes” Sasuke said, blushing slightly at using the agreed pet names they had discussed. It felt so weird to use it on his roommate.

Naruto smiled, face a little red at the name. He never imagined it would have this effect on him, even if he knew it was all apart of the act. Naruto also didn’t miss how adorable Sasuke looked flushed at using the endearing term. Naruto did as he was asked and began to set correct fine China in front of the three chairs. 

Once Naruto finished setting the plates and cutlery, Sasuke began to set the fish and various sides on the small kitchen island, paired with Naruto pouring the beverages. Just as practiced and to their surprise, they worked in perfect harmony, just as if they were a real couple. 

“You’re still the talented cook little brother” Itachi said as he admired the work of the younger Uchiha 

“You gave me no choice. I had to learn so I could stop eating what your awful cooking” Sasuke sneered, causing both Naruto and Itachi to laugh 

The three clapped their hands together giving their thanks to the meal and began to dive in 

“How were classes Sasuke?” Itachi asked 

“Alright, took an exam about Contract Law” Sasuke said as he took a sip of his drink 

“Ah Contracts, boring aren’t they? What type of contracts” 

“Employment” Sasuke answered his older brother 

“How about you Naruto? How’s your journey to becoming Mayor?” 

“It’s amazing! I just finalized my decision to intern with Mayor Tsunade again before I join her board as a Public Servant” Naruto spoke excitedly 

Itachi smiled fondly at the blonde boy, the passion he had for his dream still strong as ever. Itachi never doubted for a second that Naruto would fail.

“You’re going to be a better Mayor than your father” Itachi said 

Naruto smiled at the legacy of his father “I know I will”

Sasuke simply shook his head, knowing good and well Naruto was going to absolutely become an amazing Mayor 

“So you two are a couple now?” Itachi said 

Sasuke swallowed nervously “That is what I told you”

“Gee Sasuke you’re practically radiating with happiness” Itachi said raising an eyebrow 

_ Oh no, was Sasuke being too casual. _ He was just trying to act normal, or else he’d overdo it. Perhaps he needed to amp up his act.

Sasuke laughed lightly “Naruto is my happiness” 

Naruto blushed but smiled at the raven's words, even if they were false. It was nice to hear kind words from his cold best friend

“I’ve gotta hand it to you Naruto. You’ve managed to make Sasuke actually express emotions” Itachi teased 

“You think that was impossible, imagine how asking him out was” Naruto snorted, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes 

"Do tell" Itachi asked 

"Well, I showed up to one of Sasuke's Golf matches. I had a bouquet of roses and a box of purple golf balls that were for him. When I asked him if I could be his boyfriend, Sasuke yelled at me because I had apparently jumped in the middle of his match. And after throwing his golf club at me he eventually said yes!" Naruto said confidently 

Sasuke gave a small laugh at the premade story they made. It had to be something Itachi would actually believe Naruto would do and was a good indicator of his relationship

"How...unique" Itachi chuckled

"After that, everything was smooth sailing" Naruto ended 

”Speaking of” Itachi paused” You never asked for my blessing Naruto”

“Oh I-Itachi, I’m sorry I j-“ Naruto stammered with slight panic

Itachi held his hand up to stop the blonde “Not like I could stop you two. It was only a matter of time you two would end up together, although it already feels like you two were in a relationship for ages!”

_ Itachi too?  _ Naruto definitely needed to get glasses or something. There was something he obviously wasn’t seeing, when the hell did he and Sasuke show feelings for each other? Was it that obvious to everyone else? Again, this didn’t matter right now. What mattered was helping his best friend out with his brother.

Sasuke kept a stoic face, although inside he was nervously waiting for Narutos reaction. Suddenly Naruto threw his arm around Sasuke and brought him close to him, kissing the ravens cheek

“It was about time wasn’t it?” Naruto said warmly 

Sasuke blinked at Naruto with eyes, blushing very prominent, but a small smile slowly made its way to his face. He looked at Naruto's face, the blonde listening intently to whatever Itachi was saying. It was natural,  _ too natural _ . This wasn’t planned, but Naruto has done it with ease and Sasuke was caught completely off guard, it felt so real-

Sasuke turned away from the blonde and cleared his mind of those ridiculous thoughts. 

“...since kids. But look at you two, it warms my heart. Promise me one thing Naruto” Itachi said, Sasuke finally paying attention again 

“Anything”

“Take care of Sasuke”

Naruto brought Sasuke even closer to him “You know I never break my promises”

“Disgusting” Sasuke teased

**********

The three continued to eat their meals and the nervousness between the roommates began to fade away as they continued to play the part of a couple seamlessly, and without any suspicion from Itachi. Sasuke got up and cleared the plates and washed them, while Itachi asked Naruto how many times Sasuke stayed up late a week doing an assignment, both disappointed in the answer 

“Sasuke, Naruto, that was a delicious meal. Thank you for hosting me tonight” Itachi praised 

“I wasn’t really given a choice” Sasuke shrugged 

“ _Sas’!_ Itachi you’re welcome, thanks for the kind words” Naruto said as he silently scolded Sasuke 

Itachi chuckled “It’s already late, I think I’m going to get some rest” 

With that Itachi got up and made his way into the guest room

“Us too, it’s been a long day. Goodnight Itachi” Naruto said, yawning and walking into his room. Except…

_ It wasn’t his room anymore. _

_ Oh shit _

Sasuke panicked, Naruto just couldn’t do anything without messing up something 

“Can I help you with something Naruto?” Itachi asked entering his presumed guest room 

“Oh uh. Don't mind me ha! I was just uhm, c-checking if your sheets were all good!” Naruto stammered, hoping this was good enough for Itachi. Technically this wasn’t a lie, Sasuke yelled at him to make sure he changed the sheets he’d been sleeping in and use the new ones Sasuke bought.

“My sheets?” Itachi asked raising an eyebrow 

“Hopefully it’s to your standard” Sasuke said to Itachi, trying to help the idiot 

  
  


“Oh...okay? You two are thoughtful. It’s perfect, thank you again and goodnight!” Itachi smiled 

The two men bowed slightly and left the guest room, entering Sasuke’s room. After Sasuke closed the door he slapped Naruto on the side of the head 

“ _ DOBE _ !” Sasuke whispered yelled 

“ _OW_ , what the hell?” Naruto said rubbing the now painful spot 

“Why’d you go in there. He probably figured us out” 

“I just forgot!”

“Things were going great, but as always, you have to ruin things” Sasuke growled

“Ruin? Teme, don’t forget who got us into this in the first place” Naruto snapped "Anyways he totally believed us!" 

"You sure sound confident, since you messed up" 

"Don't you think if he suspected anything he would have said something? And he ate up the stories and acts we put up so yeah, he bought it with my _minor_ mistake" 

Sasuke angrily narrowed his eyes before he turned around and got ready for bed.

Naruto huffed and did the same. The men refused to look at each other as they changed clothing. It wasn’t as if they hadn't seen each other with a shirt off or no pants, but it felt much more intimate in a bedroom. When they finally had their sleepwear on the two then realized the reality of things. 

They had to sleep in the same bed tonight. Sasuke mentally slapped himself, forgetting this. Naruto visibly sagged his shoulders. 

“We’re not gonna fit”

“Sleep on the floor” Sasuke said as he made his way into his own bed

“As if, this is  _ my _ room too now” Naruto said as he shoved Sasuke to the very edge and got in himself, comfortably wrapping himself in the black sheets 

Sasuke snatched them back, purposely using his body to push Naruto off his bed 

“Sasuke I will move you myself, keep trying me”

Sasuke scoffed but pushed Naruto again. He then felt tan hands grab his arms and felt himself being slightly lifted and placed on top of Naruto's chest. Face now pressing against Naruto's pecs, and body between the blonde's legs. Sasuke’s face began to warm up at the new position he found himself in, rather Naruto forced him in 

Naruto just wanted to sleep. More importantly, he would teach Sasuke to stop being so rude and keep him in place. Besides, it felt kinda nice to have that extra body heat on top of him. 

Sasuke struggled to free himself from the hold 

“Let me go!” Sasuke struggled 

“I warned you. Stay still I’m tired” Naruto said as he let one hand go to flip off the lamp, quickly returning its grip on Sasuke 

Sasuke struggled a bit more before muttering a _‘damn it’_ and giving up. He relaxed a little in Naruto's arms, allowing for Naruto to pull the blanket over them 

“Goodnight dear” Naruto said in a sugary voice 

“Fuck off.” Sasuke deadpanned 

He heard Naruto chuckle and get comfortable, hands still on Sasuke’s arms. Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

It was about an hour later, and Sasuke still couldn’t sleep. Sasuke could hear Naruto's steady heartbeats and feel the rise and fall of the blondes cheat with every breath. He hated the position he was in, it was humiliating. Sasuke tried to move again, delighted to see Naruto had loosened his grip on the raven. As Sasuke moved to the side, Naruto's arms went out to grab Sasuke by the waist and bring him close to the blonde, spooning Sasuke in the end. Sasuke sighed in frustration, this new position allowed Naruto to have an iron grip even in his sleep. Sasuke slightly turned his head to look at the blonde, who was sleeping peacefully and holding Sasuke as if he was a teddy bear or something. Sasuke allowed himself to only sigh again, appreciating how calm and quiet Naruto looked in his sleep. Sasuke accepted the new position and relaxed his body. Now feeling Naruto's heartbeat and chest rising and falling on his back. Narutos soft breaths slightly rustling his hair, it was beginning to make Sasuke drowsy. He pressed his back closer to Naruto's chest, succumbing to the comforting heat and touch. Sure things had gone mainly okay, Sasuke just hoped Itachi had no doubts about all day. Maybe he shouldn’t have snapped at Naruto like that. Naruto nuzzled his cheek against Sasuke’s head. The raven blushed at the sudden realization of the closeness of their bodies and the intimacy of their touches. Sasuke was getting too soft, Naruto was just acting like Sasuke was, all for this favor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Itachi <3, also the sharing beds trope is SUPREME. Comment & Kudos babes muahhhhh <3


	6. Chapter 6

_ “A cookout?” Naruto said as Kakashi wrapped his ankle with some ice  _

_ “It’ll be nice to get together with Itachi, especially now that you and Sasuke are together” Kakashi said with one final wrap around his son’s ankle  _

_ “I don’t know Kakashi…it feels so soon” Naruto said scratching the back of his head  _

_ “So soon? You said it yourselves, it feels like you two have been together forever” Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow  _

_ “I-It does! I just mean…” Naruto started, hoping to prevent further suspicion  _

_ “Besides this was Iruka’s idea, you wouldn't want to disappoint him would you?” _

_ Naruto sighed “No” _

**********

Naruto replayed the situation that got him, his roommate, and his roommate's older brother at his house all gathered in his backyard.

When he told Sasuke that they were going to Naruto's house for a cookout, Sasuke threw a spoon at him. When the two had told Itachi, Itachi agreed eagerly and Sasuke praised the idea. Naruto frowned as he could still feel the pain on the side of his arm where the spoon had hit him. He also remembered the fuss Sasuke made over this not being part of the plan, he feared it was getting to a point where it was borderline serious, Naruto feared the same. Their guardians were coming together, not as they would always do back when the best friends were kids, this time, coming together because their young ones were dating. Sasuke knew the older men were coming together to see if the relationship was true as the boys said. Whatever they spoke about or discussed was out of the roommate's hands. Naruto was nervous about this, he hoped he and the raven were convincing enough. 

“...and he went through a whole phase trying to dye Kakashi's hair!” Naruto could hear Iruka tell Itachi by the grill 

Naruto groaned and rubbed his hands all over his face 

“I’m still wary around you” Kakashi said sitting at the table with Sasuke’s and the embarrassed blonde 

“ _ Iruka _ !” Naruto whined 

Sasuke snorted “It’s not that embarrassing”, that earned him a scowl from Naruto 

“That reminds me of the time Sasuke wanted our hair to be the same, so he tried to cut mines!” Itachi laughed 

“ _Itachi…_ ” Sasuke’s said in a low tone

“ _ It’s not that embarrassing _ ” Naruto smirked, now it was Naruto's turn to receive an angry look

Kakashi chuckled “You two may be dating, but still act the same”

“Can you believe it Itachi? Our boys together” Iruka said happily

“I think we spoke it into existence. We said they were together for how long now?” Kakashi said

“We must have! Pair it with their strong bond, it was unavoidable” Itachi added 

The boys smiled, although they still were so confused at what everyone meant with these ideas. Naruto had meant to ask Sasuke about this, but he wouldn’t know where to start. Did Sasuke share the same confusion?

“Food's ready boys!” Iruka called out 

“Here I’ll get it Sas’” Naruto said getting up

“No it’s alright, I’ll get it” Sasuke said, getting up himself 

“Heh, no sit down. Let me serve you” 

“I can serve us” Sasuke said trying to push Naruto back down 

“No,  _ sweetheart _ I got it” Naruto smiled falsely, trying to show off in front of their caretakers 

“ _ Dear _ , allow me” Sasuke smiled back, refusing for Naruto to look like the only caring one 

The two had a staredown, then as of instinct, they took off running towards the grill. Fighting over the paper plates 

Kakashi walked over and put his arms around Iruka, who was pushed by the fighting boys 

“Still the same” Kakashi sighed 

Itachi and Iruka shook their heads, foolishly hoping their romance would change the boys for the better. Even in a relationship, their competitive nature was ever prevalent. 

“I brought pie-, you guys are already fighting? I thought you two were helplessly in love with each other” Jiraiya said walking into the backyard 

“Jiraiya!" Naruto said as he stopped fighting and ran over to hug his Godfather. Jiraiya ruffled the blonde boy's hair affectionately 

“What are you doing here?” Naruto said patting his hair back in place 

“What? You think I’d miss the in-law cookout?” Jiraiya smirked 

“I-In laws?” Naruto stammered and caused the old man to laugh

“Sasuke” Jiraiya nodded to Sasuke, the raven nodded back with a small smile as he set two plates full of food on the table 

“Hey! I was supposed to do that! You distracted me Jiraiya” Naruto shouted 

“Man you must really have it bad if  _ you _ want to serve instead of being served” Jiraiya said, causing everyone except for the blonde to laugh 

"Now that’s everyone’s here, let’s dig in shall we?” Itachi said, everyone gave thanks for their meal and dug right in, conversation flowing smoothly 

Everyone had finished their meal, stuffed but of course leaving room for dessert. Sasuke leaned back and stretched his arm behind Naruto's chair. Naruto found the gesture comforting, enjoying Sasuke being more affectionate, even if it was all an act. 

“How are the guys in their sports?” Jiraiya asked the older couple

“Naruto's a star as always. Although he could use some more work on his speed” Kakashi said, ignoring Narutos cries of false claims 

“Your father was literally known for his speed! How’d you think he earned the nickname Yellow Flash? I guess our summer training were all a waste” The old man sighed dramatically 

“Give me a break!” Naruto said lowering his head, Sasuke tried not to laugh at this 

“What about my dear brother?” Itachi asked 

“His ability to stay under par is still shocking to me after all these years. But it seems like he’s been enjoying the sand traps a little too much” Iruka answered 

“Oh Sasuke…” Itachi teased 

“It was one time Coach!” Sasuke argued 

“Hm. I think this relationship is too distracting!” Jiraiya commented 

“I warned them” Kakashi mentioned 

The two boys only huffed at the jokes that came with the expense of their pride. 

Kakashi got up and began to cut up the slices of the pie his son's godfather bought. Naruto got up and immediately went to grab him and Sasuke a slice, shooting the raven a look of triumph older his shoulder. Sasuke only allowed this because he served them the first time, after all, aren’t relationships supposed to require equal effort from both people? 

“Orange Meringue!” Naruto said excitedly 

“Tsunade made it for you, as a thank you for helping with the fundraising event last week” Jiraiya said, knowing how much the mayor adored Naruto 

“How very kind, Kakashi remind me to thank the Mayor” Iruka told his husband 

“The power you have to capture people’s hearts is amazing Naruto, isn’t it?” Itachi smiled fondly 

“I’ll say” Sasuke said plainly 

This caused the older men to gush in delight at the affectionate raven, the roommates simply blushed. It was just an act, although that didn’t mean the words didn’t have a natural effect on them 

The blonde scarfed down his slice of pie, sighing in delight. Sasuke looked at Naruto with slight disgust as the blonde appetite seemed to be never-ending, possibly matching their friend Chouji. He noticed a spec of whipped cream on the corner of Naruto’s math. Instinctively, he grabbed a napkin and dabbed the corner of the blonde's mouth. Narutos eyes grew wide, his face instantly heating up. Sasuke saw Narutos reaction and quickly pulled away, his own pale cheeks gaining some color 

“You had something there” Sasuke said quietly 

“Oh uh, thanks” Naruto smiled 

“Gross” Jiraiya said, causing everyone to laugh but the two boys blush harder 

“How long are you here for Itachi?” Kakashi asked

“Two weeks, I wanted to spend time with Sasuke and it was time for our parents dream to take its start” Itachi replied 

“Ah yes, the Uchiha tradition” Kakashi nodded 

“Guess it was the perfect time for those two to partner up” Iruka added 

“Perfect timing indeed. It was only natural of course” Itachi said 

“What do you mean by that?” Naruto asked. Sasuke gave a sharp look to Naruto. _He didn’t just do that_

“By what?” Itachi asked 

“You guys keep saying it was only a matter of time and like you could see it? What is that supposed to mean?” 

The older men only looked at the blonde, the raven, on the other hand, was seething in anger. _How could Naruto ask that? Now? Of all places? In front of the people who they needed to convince the most?_ Sasuke turned to look at the guardians, who all had faces of slight confusion 

“You're joking son?” Iruka said 

“No” Naruto replied, “You all basically said the same thing, which is really confusing” 

“Well...you know as kids you two may have been enemies, but you were always so close, as you two grew you practically became inseparable and it was obvious by your actions and overall connection that you two really cared for each other, especially on a deeper level. Surely you knew this. This is what made you two finally come together right?” Itachi stated 

Naruto finally felt Sasuke’s furious gaze on him when he was hit with what he just did. He had basically made himself look like he didn’t even know why he and Sasuke were dating in the first place. Even worse, Itachi explained it for him. Naruto panicked, he had done what Sasuke especially wanted to avoid. He had to save this and quick

“Well when you put it like that it sounds much more poetic” Naruto tried to joke 

“Everyone noticed it, I think we all knew the closeness of your friendship was bound to forge into something stronger, and the only thing stronger was love. Am I mistaken?” Itachi added, again causing all eyes to fall in the two boys 

“Of course you aren’t Itachi. That is what exactly happened. A natural shift on an already established relationship” Sasuke said now trying to desperately do damage control 

“Exactly!” Naruto added

“Why was that confusing Naruto-kun?” Itachi asked 

_Oh fuck_. Naruto swallowed nervously. How could he saved himself and Sasuke from this? Now everyone thought he didn’t even think that’s how their relationship started, or if he didn’t even notice those signs. Although it was all true, the whole point of their scheme was to act the exact opposite and now suspicion was high. Sasuke had tried to save him and ease things up, but Itachi was persistent as ever, Naruto didn’t even know if he was capable of lying at that point, seeing as opening his big mouth is what caused things to take a fall 

  
  


“I-I don’t find it confusing at all. I just saw it from a different point of view I guess” Naruto said 

“What was that?” Itachi pried on

Sasuke was going to have a heart attack. Perhaps he should fake one to save them from that situation. Itachi was absolutely suspicious now, their plan was beginning to gain holes from the older Uchiha. Why did Naruto have to ask? Of course, he has the same confusion regarding the same reaction at their dating, but this was far from the place where Naruto needed to ask. It seemed like his statement did little to help the blonde, as Itachi was completely unsure or unsatisfied with Naruto's answer. 

“I can’t really...put it to words. Like I knew we had a deep connection. And I didn’t just wake up one day and say ‘I’m going to date my best friend’. I kinda just knew, ya know?” Naruto tried to answer, although knowing it was super vague and likely to leave Itachi with more confusion. Naruto was at a total standstill. He didn’t know how to save himself, what Itachi explained was what he said was the reason they got together, now he was acting like he had no knowledge of it, even worse, like they  _ weren’t _ dating. Naruto had made the plan start to crumble

Itachi gave a curt nod at the blonde but nonetheless dropped the subject as Jiraiya began to canter an old story.

Naruto closed his eyes in regret, could this have been the downfall of their plan. Was he really going to destroy Sasuke’s future and force him to be with someone he didn’t even want? 

Sasuke kept a calm face, although he tightly balled up his fist so hard his knuckles turned white. They had done it now, Itachi figured it out. That their entire relationship was a scam that the two didn’t even bother to act like they had a connection from apparently obvious signs that were prevalent for a long time. Sasuke was going to be forced to follow this desire and tradition his parents set out. Could they ever recover from this? The damage done seemed to be too deep that even when he tried to step in, it just got worse. Of course, Itachi would figure it out, he wasn't stupid. He wasn’t simple enough to fall for Sasuke's haphazardly put together plan he made in a panic. Pair that with Sasuke’s obvious disapproval with the late Uchihas wish and this suspicion-inducing event. They were doing so good too, acting like a couple without mistakes. It was cruel to Sasuke how all that came crashing down by a careless act from his roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...y'all see sumn? 😳
> 
> *I had to add our mans Jiraiya! Comment & Kudos muahhhh <3333


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke couldn’t tell if it was morning or night. Frankly, he didn’t give a fuck. He felt awful, a feeling of uneasiness plaguing his entire body.

The events of the cookout turned sideways kept replaying in his mind. He knew he was done for, Itachi had seen right through his lie. It was only a matter of time before the older Uchiha would confront him for his awful life and force him to be with a person of Itachi’s choice. Sasuke was so close, so very close, but he supposes this was punishment for making this ridiculous scheme in order to avoid his dear parent's wish for him.

He groaned as he brought the blanket to cover his face, hoping his bed would swallow him whole and remove him from this tragedy. 

Sasuke heard a knock at his door, not even giving it a thought to open it. He heard his door being opened

“I knocked this time” Said a familiar rough voice

Sasuke only continued to reside underneath his covers, eyes closed and any will he had to do anything was gone. He heard a sigh and then felt his bed dip as an extra weight joined him. 

“Sasuke you haven’t got up from your room all day. Come eat” 

Naruto was met with silence. He expected it, after all, he did screw up his scheme. Sasuke was probably furious with him. Naruto regretted it, he really did, considering how much they did to reach a good level of legitimacy, but his big mouth had ruined it all. He could take the fury Sasuke was most definitely going to hit him with, but he didn’t like Sasuke sulking i n here and not taking care of himself. Naruto pulled the blanket off his roommate and was met with Sasuke who had his eyes shut. 

“You gonna ignore me?” Naruto asked, nothing came from the raven

Naruto sighed “Figured.”

Naruto laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Naruto then turned his eyes to see the raven on his side, his back to Naruto. Naruto frowned 

“I’m sorry Sasuke” Naruto said, once again no response 

“I know we were close and I…” Naruto trailed off

Silence 

“Teme! Can you at least look at me”

Sasuke couldn’t be bothered, he really didn’t care anymore. What was the point? Nothing he could do could save him from what was ultimately going to happen to him. 

The raven then felt arms wrap around him, Sasuke’s mind briefly went to the night when they both shared the bed for the first time, it was the same spooning position 

“You don’t have to touch me anymore. You can cut the act” Sasuke said 

Unwanted physical contact still always drew a reaction from Sasuke, Naruto grinned 

Naruto rested his chin on top of jet black locks “I’m a touchy person” 

Sasuke scoffed, lacking any energy or strength to kick the blonde off him. 

“I really am sorry Sasuke” 

“Why’d you have to ask dobe” Sasuke asked 

“I was confused and I wanted to know why people kept saying the same thing about us” Naruto answered honestly, but he was hit with silence again

“You mean to tell me you weren’t thinking the same?” Naruto added 

“Usuratonkachi, there were fucking better times to ask those things” Sasuke said raising his voice 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t control it! It just slipped out!” The blonde defended 

Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke, bringing him closer to his chest “What do they see that we don’t?”

Sasuke didn’t even want to entertain those thoughts anymore. It wasn’t worth his time, absolutely no point. He wished Naruto would feel the same, why did he have to be so persistent about everything. He wouldn’t even have to lie about being the raven's boyfriend anymore, why was he stuck on what others had thought about them. 

“They kept saying we were close” Naruto started 

“We are close. In case you haven’t noticed, you’re lucky I even call you my best friend” Sasuke’s ended for him, hoping the blonde would drop it. Sasuke was wrong 

“Not close like that. As if we were in love for real! Even as kids they thought we were going to end up together, but how did they know that? What did we do? It must be something so obvious that so many people are saying the same thing. It’s getting on my nerves. All that comes into my mind when I think about us is fighting. Always trying to catch up to you and beating you. All the fights we would have. That brought us closer and we eventually began to be good friends and did everything for each other. But what if we missed something? Like we wasted all our years together hating each other instead of seeing this connection people are talking about” 

“We aren’t in love Naruto” Sasuke said lowly 

“I know that…” Naruto blushed, although he ignore the way his heart stung a little bit at those words. “I just mean like it could have made our friendship different. If we realized maybe there was something there, something more”

“More?”

“More. Something obvious that made us destined to be together”

Sasuke took in Naruto’s words. There was truth to what Naruto was saying. What could the two possibly have in their friendship that was mistaken for a spark to a relationship. Sasuke shared the same thoughts as Naruto. Their entire friendship was founded on a bitter rivalry that eventually transformed into mutual respect and a slight fondness. How did these people that saw the two boys differently share the same reaction to their sudden fake relationship? This is what mainly confused Sasuke, the lie was terrible even by his terms. Sasuke Uchiha out of all people in a sudden relationship, more specifically with the person who annoyed him the most. Sure they were shocked at first, but all three groups they told were  _ waiting on it _ . Sasuke just couldn’t see what gave people the idea that they were going to end up together, or it had felt as if they already were. What was it? How was it true if Naruto and Sasuke couldn’t even see it. 

Sasuke gave a deep sigh “It doesn’t matter anymore, Itachi knows it was all a lie”

“But what about us makes it seem like we like each othe-“

“Naruto that's enough.” Sasuke said in a low tone, indicating he refused to talk about it anymore

Naruto pursed his lips, disappointed that Sasuke still had his emotional walls up, and his anger from the situation was still fresh

Naruto just maintains his hands wrapped around the ravens abdomen, finding comfort that he could feel Sasuke’s breathing. 

“Do you really have to find a person to be with by the end of College?” Naruto asked again

Of course, Naruto wouldn’t shut up, he really hated his roommate's mouth. Sasuke simply nodded 

“That's not right. I mean that’s not how it’s supposed to be. How can they force you to find someone just for the sake of not being distracted in your career? Or then force you to be with someone. That’s like an arranged marriage! You have to tell Itachi you can’t do that” Naruto cried out, a still quiet Sasuke “I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to disrespect your parents or brother”

Sasuke let out a breath of laughter “No you’re right...I just wished it was that easy”

There was a small pause between the boys 

“You Uchiha sure are a weird bunch” Naruto thought out loud 

This made Sasuke laugh with a little more effort

The two remained in each other’s arms a bit longer, enjoying each other’s presence. Using it as a comfort, despite having yet another fight. However, instead of tending to bruises or not talking to each other as they normally would after their brawls, they were together. Physically close and in a position that was strange for the best friends, yet somehow brought them relaxation and tranquility of mind. Naruto noted that he should switch his already physically affectionate touches with Sasuke’s to these more extreme ones, although he was sure the raven was letting him hold him like this was simply because he had no motivation to do anything about it like he normally would. It didn’t matter to Naruto, he was holding Sasuke in a way that made him truly feel like he was helping and protecting him despite their failed effort. 

Sasuke felt Naruto release his grip and rise from the bed. The Uchiha wouldn’t admit he was a little disappointed at the loss of the warm body heat and comforting hold Naruto provided. He just grabbed the blanket Naruto snatched off his face and buried himself underneath it once more, trying to push out anything relating to his recent conversation and problems from his mind.

When Sasuke was beginning to enjoy his isolation, he hears his door being opened again.

“I thought you learned how to knock” Sasuke said underneath his blanket, voice muffled by it

“I must have forgot, oh well!” Naruto cheekily said, once again sitting on the bed 

Sasuke only sighed 

“Sit up” Naruto said 

Sasuke reverted back to his silence 

“Sit up or I’m dumping these cup of noodles on you” 

“Why can’t you eat in the kitchen”

“These aren’t for me, they’re for you!”

“I’m not hungry” 

“You haven’t eaten all day Sas'” Naruto pointed out 

“I said I’m not hungry” Sasuke said again 

“Bummer. I guess I’m gonna have to call Sakura so she can come over here and give you her experimental appetite supplements she made for one of her med classes” Naruto with a smirk, knowing this was something that would make Sasuke do what he wanted 

“As if” 

“Alexa, call Sakur-“ 

“Okay okay, for fucks sake” Sasuke said as he removes the blankets and sitting in an upright position before his smart device could complete Naruto's horrid request 

Naruto smiled and handed the cup of noodles to his best friend. Sasuke only glanced at the noodles before looking at his blue eyes.

“What are you waiting for? Eat” Naruto said 

“You said to sit up, so I did” Sasuke said cooly

Naruto gripped the cup in his hand with irritation “You know damn well what I meant”

“I already told you I’m not hungr-“ Sasuke was cut off as Naruto shoved chopsticks in his mouth 

Sasuke looked away in embarrassment as a blush graced his face, still chewing the noodles regardless 

“Yay you’re eating!” Naruto cheered

“You dic-” Sasuke growled, yet his mouth was once again filled with noodles 

“You were going to eat, even if I had to feed you myself” Naruto smiled proudly 

  
  


“I didn’t want any” 

“You’d die. Then Itachi would not only kill me for lying and messing with a tradition but kill me for letting you die” Naruto whined

“Fingers crossed” Sasuke deadpanned, Naruto shut up the black-eyed man with more noodles in his mouth. At least he knew this was getting on Sasuke’s nerves, but they were back to being best friends. Yeah it was a little embarrassing for him to be feeding the gloomy man, but at least he was taking care of him, and he always will by any means necessary 

Naruto took a break and placed the cup of noodles on the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of water he bought as well. He began to go near Sasuke’s face. Sasuke snatched it from his hands 

“I can drink it myself” Sasuke said with anger 

“I just had to be sure” Naruto shrugged 

Once the raven finished drinking, Naruto reached for the cup of noodles, but Sasuke snatched that too 

“ _ And eat _ ” Sasuke said 

Naruto laughed but looked when he heard something vibrate on the table, it was Sasuke’s phone. He went to reach it and give it to the angry man when a text caught his attention. Naruto's eyes grew wide, he shoved the screen in front of Sasuke

“SAS’ LOOK” 

Sasuke quickly read the screen, he felt light-headed at what it said 

**Itachi.**

**-Hey Sasuke, I’m taking a trip to the beach tomorrow and I was wondering if the happy couple would join me?**

Sasuke must have read that text hundreds of times. Itachi still...

“ITACHI STILL BELIEVES US!” The blonde yelled finishing Sasuke’s thought 

Sasuke couldn’t believe it. There was no fucking way. Itachi wasn’t that dense. Yet….

_ Yet _

Itachi still called them a couple.

It had to be some divine intervention at play here, after that huge mistake they made? It was too good to be true 

“...how?” Sasuke said in a whisper 

“IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW. HE STILL THINKS WE’RE DATING” 

The wide-eyed raven only blinked at the blonde 

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s shoulders “We’re going. We have a second chance here and I’m not going to fuck it up.  _ We. Will. Do. This. _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall really popped off with the last chapter LMFAOOOOO y'all already know I gotta put in the drama, but babe...all Imma say is you are not ready for these chapters. Comment & Kudos MUAHHH <3


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi stuck the beach umbrella in the sand and opened it up “What a nice beach” 

Naruto set the cooler on the sand, helping Sasuke with the chairs and beach bag. 

“You can say that again! Look at the view” Naruto exclaimed 

Sasuke instantly set his beach towel on the sand and sat directly under the umbrella

“You’ll stay pale like that Sasuke-kun” Itachi smiled 

“You should know I hate beaches, you know why I made the exception” Sasuke said plainly 

Itachi looked at the smiling blonde

“Not even for your own brother? I’m hurt Sasuke” Itachi said, still with a smile 

Sasuke took out his sunscreen and sprayed it all over his arms and legs, he took off his short-sleeved button-up shirt and sprayed it all over his upper body. This seemed to grab the attention of nearby beach girls who squealed at the sight of the pale man's toned body and abs. Another reason why Sasuke hated the beach. 

Naruto took off his own shirt and kicked off his sandals

“ _ WOOHOO _ , ITACHI LET'S GO SWIMMING!” Naruto shouted excitedly 

“Wait. You need to put on sunscreen Naruto” Sasuke said 

Naruto threw Sasuke a look “ _ Unlike some people _ , I actually like a little tan” 

“There’s a difference between getting a tan and getting sunburned”

Naruto grumbled but walked over to the blonde. Sasuke got out from under his shade and sprayed sunscreen all over Naruto. Sasuke blushed slightly, being in close contact with Naruto's own muscled body. He was still getting used to close physical contact with his best friend.

“Done?” Naruto asked breaking Sasuke’s thoughts, Sasuke nodded 

He saw Naruto run into the ocean where his older brother was leisurely swimming laps. Sasuke sat under the comforting shade of the umbrella, watching the two guys swim around. He laid back on his towel, looking at the rainbow pattern of the umbrella. He still couldn’t believe it, Itachi still believes he and Naruto were an actual couple. He was so sure Naruto's slip-up had immediately raised red flags that it was impossible for Itachi to miss. Yet, the older Uchiha continued to refer to them as a couple and invited them to this beach outing, not once asking what that last incident was about or asking probing questions. Whatever it was, Sasuke was indeed given a second chance. Naruto had assured him that he wasn’t going to make any mistakes, and with that same spirit and determination, Sasuke believed him. They had quickly gone over their plan again 

_ Plan: _

_ -Maintain their status as a couple for the two weeks was over  _

_ \- Display convincing couple behavior  _

_ -Once Itachi was gone, they would actually look for someone for Sasuke  _

That last part was what Sasuke would worry about when he got there. The first problem is how he would break the news of his and Naruto’s “break up” to everyone. How would he explain that? Especially after mindlessly agreeing that they did date because of that apparent destiny of affection they were bound to. Sasuke was still unclear about what everyone meant, but he decided he didn’t want to know what they meant. He shut down Naruto for good, this was not worth their time for something that was going to be over in two weeks and wasn’t even real. So that was the end of that. Then he would actually look for someone to date, and Sasuke was not good at that. All his life he’s had girls throw themselves at him, which was still very annoying. Any guy that would come to him wouldn’t ever get his full attention. Sasuke has to get over this, he has to. He was going to complete his parents dying wish for him all on his own. 

“Sasuke, we’re going to eat now. Care to join?” Itachi said sitting in his beach chair 

“Itachi I’m starving, Sasuke can wait!” Naruto whined as he sat on his own beach chair. 

Sasuke sat upright on his towel and faced the two toweled guys 

“Sas’ packed the meal! He made us sandwiches, packed chips, cut up fruit, and bought bottles of juice!” Naruto said, mouth-watering as he opened the cooler and inspected the contents inside 

“Thank you Sasuke” Itachi said 

“Anytime” Sasuke replied bored 

“You should get in the water before the sun sets hun, the water feels great” Naruto said as he took a bite of his sandwich 

“Naruto-kun is right, I think it’ll meet your standards” Itachi said, bringing his own sandwich to his mouth 

“I’ll pass” Sasuke grimaced, he preferred to stay dry and out of lowering sun 

“How do you go anywhere with him?” Itachi laughed 

“Usually I annoy him, he eventually gives in” Naruto grinned “Also, I’m adorable” 

Itachi laughed loudly, Sasuke scowled 

“So using his weaknesses? I’m impressed” 

“When you’ve been around Sasuke long enough, you’re gonna need to learn a few tricks” Naruto told the older raven m

“You’re telling me. When he was young he followed me everywhere. Now I can’t even get him to visit me” Itachi said 

“ _You can stop Itach-_ “

“I remember those good ol’ days. Back in those times, if I saw Sasuke anywhere, I would fight him” Naruto chuckled as he cut Sasuke off

“There wasn't a moment where you two weren’t at each other’s throat. Look at you two now” Itachi said with fondness 

Naruto only smiled at Itachi, continuing eating. Sasuke only leaned his back against the blonde's leg, as Naruto was sitting in his chair next to Sasuke’s towel.

“How is the law firm?” Sasuke said eating a piece of fruit 

“Busy as always. We just got a transfer from one of our other firms, Obito Uchiha” 

“Obito? That one of my dad’s good friends I think” Naruto asked Itachi 

“I believe so. He mentioned something about since he couldn’t make it in the major league soccer sector he reverted to the Uchihas famed law practice” Itachi answered 

Naruto lowered his head in a little guilt. Itachi was speaking the truth. Kakashi was one of Konoha’s pride and joy as he is a legendary soccer player, famous for being able to mimic his opponents' play before they could even execute it. Although Kakashi retired due to his partner and him adopting Naruto. Kakashi assured him Naruto was far more important than any game. He remembered Kakashi telling him a story about how a teammate and he got into a fight because he couldn’t surpass Kakashi. 

“Yeah, sounds about right” Naruto grinned shyly 

“We’re all just waiting on the final Uchiha to join us” 

Sasuke just nodded at his older brother, _could he at least finish Law School first…_

“I saw on the local news the other day that Lady Tsunade mentioned your name Naruto in regards to the completion of a new train route between Konoha and Sunagakure. I’m very impressed” Itachi said 

“Well thanks! I try to help out the city as much as I can. Even though sometimes the Mayor and I don’t see eye to eye” Naruto snorted 

“You’re on a direct path to becoming Mayor. Your godfather is the city's Chief Moderator for the neighboring lands? Surely you’ve been under his wing”

“Oh yeah, believe it! In the summers it’s half soccer and half town politics. He also mentored my father so it’s great to hear that kind of wisdom” Naruto spoke proudly 

Itachi nodded his head in approval, Sasuke only popped about fruit in his mouth. He’s heard Narutos path to success many times before, always expressed with the same passion. Sasuke never mirrored the same excitement for his own career, it was just another thing he had to follow for tradition. He didn’t mind it though, it paid well, it was a respectable career, and he would be surrounded by his own. Just another thing that made the roommates polar opposites

“Your father was a good mayor. I have no doubt that you will become just as amazing. You have a lot of peoples counting on you Naruto” Itachi smiled 

Naruto nodded his head in determination. He constantly heard stories about the good his father did for the town, always going above and beyond. This fuels his passion to continue that legacy. And it was true, many people had given Naruto support and encouragement that he was going to reach his goal. He couldn’t let all those who believe in him down.

The three men sat in comfortable silence, admiring the oceanic view and sounds. Itachi now ate his own pieces of fruit while Naruto made his way onto the sand.

“Sasuke let’s make a sandcastle!” 

“No”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to get sand on me” Sasuke shrugged, Naruto pouted 

“Can you at least help me look for seashells? They’re literally all over the place!”

“No”

“ _ Saaaaaaass’ _ ” Naruto whined 

Sasuke sighed and began to rake his fingers through the sand next to his seated place on his towel.

“See? Works every time Itachi” Naruto smirked, earning a loud laugh from the older raven 

Sasuke managed to find small colorful seashells for his best friend, even finding a big orange and black seashell that he imagines Naruto would use as the centerpiece. He handed them over, and Naruto happily placed them around his masterpiece 

“Tada! Isn’t it amazing?” Naruto said with a huge grin 

“Wow sweetheart, it looks awful.” Sasuke said plainly 

“You could’ve helped ya know” Naruto grumbled 

“You’re right I could have. Too bad I didn’t want to” Sasuke sighed dramatically 

“Don’t mind him Naruto. Come join me for one final swim” Itachi said getting up

Naruto stood up too, brushing any sand off his hand “I’m coming”

Sasuke began to put the stuff away in their area, only leaving the towels and chairs out. He closed the beach umbrella, luckily there was no beaming sun over him and it was beginning to set. He enjoyed the view. Black eyes turned to the two guys swimming and talking in the ocean. Sasuke gave a small smile at the sight of his older brother and best friend hanging out together, it also helped reassure him that things were back on track. He saw a tan figure emerging from the water, walking in his direction.

“Sasuke where’d you put my towel?” 

Sasuke lazily pointed to the side of him 

“Where?”

Sasuke pointed again, more firm this time 

“I don’t see it”

Sasuke got up 

“Naruto it’s right ther-- _ woah _ ” 

Sasuke found himself thrown over Naruto's shoulder the blonde started running as best as he could in the sand. Sasuke saw the ocean getting closer to him 

“NARUTO NO” Sasuke shouted, hardly wrangling to get out of the blonde's arm, Naruto ignored him 

“NARUTO LET ME DOWN DAMMIT” Sasuke yelled 

“You got it” 

Sasuke was suddenly submerged under the salty water. He swam up to break the surface of the water and get air. The raven brushed away his inky black locks out his face and wiped any water out of his eyes. He saw Itachi with a huge grin and a laughing Naruto. Sasuke was furious but was able to barely keep it in check so as to not blow his cover. Sasuke angrily narrowed his eyes at Naruto and immediately walked out of the water. Once he reached his area he grabbed his beach towel to wrap around himself and begrudgingly sat on the sand. He fucking hated the beach and he fucking hated Naruto.

Once again a familiar blonde made his way to where Sasuke was sitting and sat beside him. 

“Don’t come near me” Sasuke seethed

“Water felt nice didn’t it?” Naruto asked

“You didn’t have to fucking dump me in it to find out” 

“Itachi was getting suspicious on why you weren’t with me in the water, so I had to think of something quickly. Also something  _ we _ would do in our relationship” Naruto said 

“Great idea dobe” Sasuke snapped

“He also got suspicious about your reaction but I found a way for him to forget about it”

Sasuke scoffed “How?”

Sasuke brows furrowed when Naruto placed a tan hand on the side of his face. Sasuke was about to question what the hell he was doing but immediately felt his mind go blank

Naruto brought Sasuke’s face closer and leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss on Sasuke’s lips 

The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before Naruto pulled away, being met with wide black eyes. Sasuke’s face was red and looked flustered and confused. Naruto was in no better condition, cheeks impossibly red as well and lips still tingling from being connected with Sasuke’s 

“I’m sorry, kill me in my sleep if you want. But this is how I was gonna throw Itachi off our case” Naruto said 

Naruto looked deep into those dark eyes, hand still on the side of Sasuke’s face 

“I’m not going to mess this up for us again. This is for the plan” Naruto turned his burning face away and waved to Itachi, who seemed to notice and waved back 

Sasuke’s heart was beating fast. He felt his face was on fire and all he did was stare at the blonde. He hated how that kiss made him feel. 

It was for the plan. 

_ Strictly for the plan.  _

“F-for the plan” Sasuke stammered, waving to his older brother as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fellas is it gay to kiss ya homie on the beach during a sunset 🤔
> 
> Y'all was waiting for action so OF COURSE I had to deliver, like I said, y'all are about to hate me for these chapters teehee, Comment & Kudos Babes muahhh <333


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke blinked sleepily at the blonde idiot who had woke him from his nap 

“Cookies?”

“YES! And give them to Itachi!”

“He can just buy cookies Naruto” Sasuke yawned 

“But these are going to be homemade from us, the couple he is currently investigating” 

Sasuke laid back on their couch, closing his eyes in the process 

“Sasuke I bought the baking supplies already, come on he’s gonna love it. It’ll show that we made it together and made the extra step for him” Naruto argued 

“Then you make them” Sasuke said, eyes still closed 

“It’s not the same. Come on Sas’” Naruto pleaded 

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“ _ No. _ ”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

Sasuke sighed in frustration, getting up from the couch 

“You know sometimes you can be a real pain in the ass Uzumaki” 

Naruto smiled excitedly and ran toward the kitchen, waiting for the grumbling raven to join him 

“You are aware Itachi’s favorite cookies are-“ Sasuke started 

“-are oatmeal raisin? Yep, I remembered. Still disgusting” Naruto shuddered 

Sasuke snorted but nonetheless looked at the ingredients Naruto bought. It was all the correct things needed. He saw a few couples of random ingredients like brown sugar and vanilla, raisins, and cranberries?

“This is-“

“Your mom's recipe. Yeah, I had to remember when you made them too. I hope it’s all right there” Naruto said cutting off Sasuke a second time 

Sasuke stared at the ingredients. Had Naruto really gone to great lengths to make these cookies for his older brother? 

“You didn’t have to do all this…” Sasuke said quietly 

“But I wanted to, we gotta keep it up for Itachi” Naruto responded 

“Still, this was too much” 

Naruto got closer to the raven face and placed a sweet kiss on the pale forehead 

“I told you I’m going to make this work” Naruto said, cheeks tingling in heat 

Naruto didn’t need to kiss Sasuke. He’ll admit it. But he liked kissing Sasuke. 

As a friend.

He liked kissing Sasuke as a friend.

That didn’t make sense...but it was true. Naruto felt the unknown desire to reassure Sasuke with physical affection. Since Sasuke had given him a pass to actually let Naruto touch him, he was shamelessly abusing it, but it was necessary for the plan.  _ That’s right!  _ He liked kissing Sasuke as a friend who was helping him by pretending to be his boyfriend to make it look convincing!  _ That was it… _

Sasuke immediately blushed, cursing his pale skin, he probably looked as red as those cranberries. He hated physical affection, but he had allowed Naruto to touch him for the sake of the plan. He still wasn’t used to it. The hand holding, the hugs, sleeping together, and…

The kiss.

The kiss at the beach…Naruto had kissed him. Naruto profusely apologized for it afterward but it managed to give Itachi a whole lot of convincing. Sasuke told him it was fine, he understood that it was all a part of the act. That didn’t mean Sasuke didn’t feel the tingle of Narutos lips on his for the rest of the day. It was a fake kiss, from his fake boyfriend. A deep part of him wished the butterflies he got from it were fake too. Naruto had even gone out of his way to remember Itachi’s favorite cookies and their mother’s cherished recipe. Always Naruto, going above and beyond. Now more than ever. But Naruto had kissed his forehead. With no one around. Black eyes looked at blue eyes, the butterflies came back. How could Naruto do this easily? It was the same sense of safety and assurance Naruto always had, the kiss now made him feel like everything in the world was okay. This was all for the plan.  _ That’s it _

Sasuke nodded slowly “Alright. Preheat the oven for me and give me 2 cups of water, I’ll measure out the ingredients”

Naruto hummed and got to work. Sasuke very carefully measured the ingredients, making sure he got the exact amount for each ingredient

“Mixing bowl”

Naruto places the metal mixing bowl in front of his roommate, watching as the Uchiha skillfully pour flour, oats, liquids, and various other dry ingredients in. Suddenly he heard Sasuke’s phone ring. Sasuke sighed and went to go answer it 

“Put it on the stand mixer and set it to medium speed” Sasuke said as he went to go answer his phone 

He saw who was calling him and sighed in irritation

“Yes?” Sasuke answered 

“A hello would be nice” A familiar voice responded 

“What is it Sakura?”

“Just making sure you're coming tomorrow” Sakura asked 

“What am I coming to?”

“Ino’s play is tomorrow and we’re having a small gathering after it at our apartment. We wanted to invite the other couple in our group” 

“Ino’s play?” Sasuke said with a hint of confusion 

“Yeah, I told Naruto to remind you...he did remind you?” Sakura said 

Sasuke remained silent 

“That Naruto! I’m gonna kill him” Sakura shouted from the receiver 

The truth is he vaguely remembers Naruto mentioning it, but Sasuke didn’t really care enough to answer the pink-haired girl. 

“Yeah well-“

“So anyway, the play is about this girl who’s a maiden in a kingdom…” Sakura started. Sasuke only sighed, the least he could do for being his usual rude self was listen to Sakura explain her girlfriend's play. This way at least he could phase out completely when Naruto would most likely drag him to the play 

As Sasuke listened to his friend, he did not see the chaos Naruto was causing. 

Naruto took the mixer bowl and placed it in the mixer stand. He pushed the whisk portion down. ‘ _ Alright, now to start it!’  _ Naruto thought in determination. He scanned the stand mixer for the start button. He found it on the side. He presses the start. 

It didn’t turn on. 

He pressed it again. Still nothing. He pushed the button with a little more force, almost tipping it over. It wouldn’t start. Naruto repeatedly pressed the button in frustration.  _ It wouldn’t turn on! _ Naruto growled in irritation.  _ Why wasn’t the stupid thing working?  _ He stepped back to look at the damn thing and almost fainted when he saw the stand mixer wasn’t plugged in. He took the cord and plugged it into the outlet. Naruto once again pushed the start button and was delighted to see the whisk spinning inside the bowl. It moved at a slower pace than Naruto would have expected. Sasuke _did_ say to put it on medium speed. But what was the medium? He pushed the dial to 2, it still appeared to go slower. He tried 3, still slow. The only one left was 4, once Naruto pushed the dial, the whisk was moving at supersonic speed. The contents inside the bowl immediately flew everywhere and splattered on his face. He struggled to turn the stand mixer off, almost slipping as cookie batter was on the floor, luckily he caught himself by holding on to the table and yanked the cord out the outlet

  
  


“...and finally she ends up dying due to grief” Sakura ended 

“Sounds exciting. Bye”

“Wait Sasuke! Are you goi-“ 

Sasuke hung up his phone and put it down on the coffee table. That was time he was never going to get back. The raven turned to the kitchen, eye growing wide at the sight before him. 

Naruto was breathing heavily, he and his once clean kitchen covered in cookie batter, stand mixer cord in hand.

Sasuke slowly walked towards the mess and looked at the blonde 

“The stand mixer! It wouldn’t work and, and when it did it just...just a mess and-“ Naruto couldn’t speak

Sasuke stood in front of him and looked around 

"I'm telling the truth!" 

"Naruto..." Sasuke sighed 

"I'm serious, it just starting going haywire when I was increasing the speed" Naruto shouted in worry 

"Naruto-"

“I'm sorry Sasuke. I know I said I wouldn’t make more mistakes, and I really did mea-“ Naruto was cut off when he felt Sasuke kiss him. The raven pressed their lips together in another chaste kiss.

Sasuke was the first to pull back, a little startled at his own actions. His body had moved on its own once again. Now he had kissed Naruto...with no one around. It was like he felt more drawn to Naruto? What was he doing? This was beginning to get a little out of hand and it scared him. No, _this was for the plan_. He told himself that over and over again. Naruto was acting like he messed up again So he was going to calm him down and provide Naruto with tranquility and support, all for the plan. 

“Sasuke...you don’t have to feel the need to do anything like that ya know” Naruto said, slightly dazed that the raven graced his lips. Naruto was beginning to think about these things too much. He liked that kiss and all Sasuke's little romantic touches and words more than he should. This was all fake, they were rivals and friends, he needed to remind them of that. This was all to help Sasuke, his friend, out of his troubles

“Dobe, you were beginning to panic. What good would that do in the plan?” Sasuke tried to explain as cooly as he could 

Naruto only gave a short nod. A pale finger wiped along one of his cheek scars. Naruto watched as Sasuke brought the batter coated finger in his mouth. The blonde swallowed hardly. That action did something to him that he should not be feeling. It felt dirty to watch Sasuke do something that sensual right in front of him. Naruto blinked a couple of times. This was all fake, fake, fake. Naruto was so confused why everything they did was suddenly affecting him weirdly 

“The batter was good. To bad the baker wasn’t” Sasuke smirked 

Naruto blushed even deeper and scratched the back of his head “I tried! That’s why I let you cook” 

“You are aware of what I’m going to make you do right?” 

Narutos shoulders dropped and he groaned “Clean?” 

Sasuke nodded, going back to redo every measurement to make the batter  _ correctly _ again

“Who was it that called you anyway?” Naruto said as he grabbed the mop from out a closet 

“Sakura”

“What’d she want?” 

“To see if we were coming to Ino’s play” Sasuke answered 

“Yeah, I already told her that”

“I didn’t remember so now she thinks you forgot to tell me” 

“What! _Sasukeeeeee_ , she’s gonna punch me or something. She seriously has monstrous strength” Naruto whined 

Sasuke shrugged 

“Easy for you to be so cool when everyone’s either in love or afraid of you” Naruto mumbled

Sasuke snorted at the blondes ridiculous statement 

“Anyways she also told me they're having a little get together at their apartment after” Sasuke added 

“Cool, you tell her we’re going?” Naruto said as he began to mop away the batter on the floor 

“I hung up on her”

“Teme! We are going”

“You can go. It’s bad enough you’re forcing me to go to the play”

“Sasuke one, Ino is a friend. Two, we’re a couple remember? We go everywhere together” Naruto said 

Sasuke stayed silent and put the mixing bowl on the stand mixer, plugged the cord into the outlet, press the start button, and set the dial to 3. The whisk calmly mixing into the dough.

“ _ Are you fucking kidding me? _ ” Naruto said throwing his hands up 

“I ask you to do one thing…” Sasuke scoffed 

Naruto scowled angrily and resumed his cleaning tasks. Once the dough was all ready, Sasuke separated chunks and rolled them into balls in his hands. He placed them on a wax paper-covered cookie sheet and set them in the already hot oven, thanks to the one task Naruto could actually accomplish 

“They should be ready in ten minutes” Sasuke said leaving the kitchen 

“You could help me ya know!”

“Who was the one that couldn’t follow instructions?” Sasuke called out behind him 

The blonde growled in anger. 

After ten minutes, the kitchen was finally clean and the cookies were ready. Naruto enjoyed how the apartment smelled sweet like baked goods. Sasuke entered the kitchen again, sticking his hand in the oven mitt and taking them out. He placed the cookies to cool on the table, turning off the oven in the process. Once the cookies were on the table, Sasuke took off the oversized mitt and admired his work. His heart panged a little, as memories of him and Itachi standing excitedly around his mother whenever she made these came to him. Even though this whole ordeal Sasuke found himself was in spite of his parents, he missed them, he misses his mom making her famous cookies. They looked just like the ones she used to make, Sasuke had to hand it to Naruto, this actually was a good idea, one Itachi would eat up and believe, _literally_.

He saw a tan hand reach out in front of him, he slapped it away 

“ _ Ow _ I was just trying to eat one” Naruto said as he tended to his hand 

“They have to cool first” Sasuke said 

“You have batter on your hair” Naruto pointed 

“What? Where?” Sasuke asked as he looked at the locks that frame his face 

Naruto quickly grabbed a cookie from the raven who fell for his trap to lure him off guard. Naruto blew on the cookie and popped it into his mouth 

“ _ Ooo ooo _ hot! Delicious, but hot” Naruto said with his mouth full

Sasuke deeply sighed “Usuratonkachi”

**********

“Cookies? For me?” Itachi asked in delight as he opened his hotel door wider 

“We figured you might enjoy a break from hotel food” Naruto smiled “Plus we made them together!” 

Itachi opened the container of cookies and smiled wide 

“They’re mother’s cookies! My, you two are so thoughtful. I can’t believe you two made this together for me”

“Yeah,  _ together _ ” Sasuke sighed, Naruto nervously laughing beside him 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL ARE LITERALLY THE FUNNIEST PEOPLE I HAVE EVER HAD THE PLEASURE OF COMING ACROSS LMFAOOO I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO MUCH, YOUR COMMENTS ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE AND LAUGH
> 
> Bruh this was so cute to write also I love how both Neji and Shikamaru have been trending on twitter, as they should. Comment & Kudos Muahhh <333


	10. Chapter 10

The stage light shined heavily on Ino

“I see the light!” Ino gasped 

Sasuke felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned to look at Naruto snoring and using his shoulder as a pillow. Sasuke pinched the bridge and groaned internally, Naruto was the one to force them there, how come he got to doze off. Sasuke wasn’t paying attention either, having spent the majority of the play enjoying Rock Lee’s bad acting and watching him prance around in tights and the fact that Sakura has told him the whole plot of the play over the phone. It still annoyed him that the blonde couldn’t even stay awake

“Therefore I must relieve myself to death so I may once again see my beloved” Ino said as she dramatically fell on the stage floor 

The stage curtains closed and the audience got up and started clapping. Naruto was jolted out of his sleep by the sudden loud noise and quickly realized it was over, he stood up as well 

“Great performance!” Naruto said while clapping 

“Wasn't Ino great?” Sakura said as she whistled when the actors took a bow 

“Absolutely, it was the best play I’ve ever seen” Naruto smiled 

Sasuke rolled his eyes from where he sat 

***********

“Naruto I said put the soda pack on the table!” Sakura shouted

“FIRST YOU SAID THE KITCHEN, THEN THE FLOOR, NOW THE TABLE!” Naruto cried out 

“NARUTO YOU IDIOT!” Sakura said she raised her fist

“Sakura that’s enough.” Sasuke said sternly, freezing Sakura mid-motion. He walked over to take the pack of drinks from Naruto's hands, placing it on the table the pink-haired girl wanted 

“T-Thank you Sasuke” Sakura said, slightly embarrassed Sasuke checked her 

Naruto stood behind Sasuke and kissed the side of his head in appreciation, sticking his tongue out at Sakura. Sakura balled up her fist again 

“ _I said_ _enough. Both of you._ ” Sasuke said coldly, effectively stopping the two of their trio that always seems to be arguing 

They both mumbled an apology

“Anything else you need help with?” Sasuke asked Sakura

Sakura looked briefly around her apartment “No, I think we should be good. Thanks again for bringing the cookies you made”

Sasuke shrugged, he had a lot leftover from their baking disaster. He figured to bring them here and not waste any.

With that, Sakura went to greet other guest walking into her apartment 

“Why can’t you ever stay out of trouble?” Sasuke sighed 

“I didn’t even do anything!” Naruto argued

“You always say that” A familiar dull voice called out 

The roommates turned to see

“ _Gara!_ ” Naruto said with a huge grin, running up to hug his good friend 

“Naruto, I’ve missed you” Gara said as he struggled to hug and free one hand where he held something fragile 

“Same here bud, you’re so far and all” Naruto said letting go of the redhead

Gara chuckled “Sasuke, good to see you too” 

Sasuke gave a small smile and nodded 

“What are you doing here anyways?” Naruto asked returning to the raven’s side 

Gara brought the bouquet of flowers closer to his chest, blushing slightly 

“I’m here for Lee. I saw his play and I wanted to surprise him” 

“Aw, how adorable. He was great in it wasn’t he Sas’?” Naruto asked as if he actually saw the play and not knock out 

“Showstopping” Sasuke said, slightly raising the corner of his mouth 

“I hear you two are together” Gara said 

Naruto pulled the raven closer to him, pushing the raven's face in his chest “We sure are! I’ve never been happier”

Sasuke struggled to pull his face from Naruto's chest “So happy”

“I can’t say I’m surprised. It was quite obvious you two had an interest in another since kids” Gara said 

Of course, Gara would say the same damn thing, at this point it didn’t surprise the boys. They both decided they weren't going to talk about that anymore, it was whatever at this point, they weren’t going to waste time figuring something they didn’t even know 

“Look at us now” Sasuke said looking into blue eyes with a smile

“Congratulations you two” Gara said in content as two of his good friends were finally together 

“Well I’m going to find Le- _ woah _ ” 

Gara was cut off as he was lifted from where he stood and in a bone-crushing hug

“GARA MY LOVE, HOW JOYOUS TO FIND YOU HERE” Lee shouted 

“ _ Hi...Lee...Can't Breath _ ” Gara said struggling to get the words out 

Lee promptly let go of his boyfriend, the huge smile on his face never leaving 

“I came up to see your play, and you” Gara said as he handed the flowers to the bowl cut boy 

Lee squealed in delight pulling Gara into yet another bone-crushing hug, this time kissing him profusely 

Naruto smiled at his two friends, who were the epitome of happy relationships. Naruto wondered if he and Sasuke should act like that. Or if they were actually in a relationship would they act like that, he felt his heart sink a little. Naruto would like something like Gara and Lee, but right now he was stuck playing pretend with the most emotionless person in the world 

Sasuke observed the couple. Was that how real couples were? It seemed so genuine, you could see how much they adored each other. He compared it to how he and Naruto acted. It was out of the question, that was a level of true affection and feelings they could never reach as a fake couple. He wasn’t a huge fan of intimacy, physical contact was something he wasn’t too keen on. Although when Naruto did it, he allowed it...it felt nice. He still felt uncomfortable when others did it around him or to him 

“Move aside Lee, this is my limelight” Ino said, coming up to them and pushing the couple out of the way. Sasuke felt bad for trying to hold back his laughter 

“Ino! You were amazing” Sakura said running up to her girlfriend and hugging her 

“I’m so glad you liked it!” Ino said as she leaned in to kiss Sakura 

Sasuke felt closed in, the display of affection was not something he preferred. It was like the world was taunting him now, how he would most likely never experience this. As if this wasn’t the only thing they could fake and it’ll be his downfall. Sasuke could also feel like people were beginning to see right through them as they weren’t acting like these  _ real _ couples. Should he act like that? Could they blow it with their friends now? Was that what it looked like to be in love and happy with someone? Sasuke abruptly left the room and went outside into the apartment complex’s hall.

Naruto immediately saw this and went to follow Sasuke. He saw the raven taking silent heavy breaths down the hall.

“Hey you alright? You stormed outta there pretty fast” Naruto said walking up to Sasuke 

Sasuke ignored Naruto as he tried to focus on his breathing. He felt two warm hands on either side of his face and was gently forced to look at those comforting blue eyes 

“Sasuke it’s alright. Take a big breath and talk to me” Naruto said gently using his thumbs to caress the pale cheekbones beneath

Sasuke looked into those eyes, those eyes felt like safety. Those eyes always made him feel like everything was okay, and it always was. 

Sasuke let out one final deep breath 

“It was all... _ that _ ” 

“That?” Naruto said furrowing his eyebrows, Sasuke only nodded 

Naruto thought hard about what Sasuke was talking about. 

_ Oh _

Everyone was being all romantic back there, something Sasuke wasn’t a big fan of. And it was probably getting to Sasuke, emotionally, and the fact that they didn’t really scream that image of a couple like their friends 

“You’re overthinking ya know” Naruto said as he let go of Sasuke’s face 

“I’m not. We still act the same. We’re nowhere near their level” Sasuke said flatly

“Do you think people magically change their personalities when they get in a relationship?” 

“Isn’t that a requirement?” Sasuke frowned 

Naruto snorted at his ever emotionally stunted best friend, he really was that disgusted by relationships, yet here he was desperately trying to convince the whole world he was in one 

“No Sasuke”

“ _ Hmph _ ” Sasuke said looking away from Naruto 

“You’re worried because we don’t act like that and we’ll get caught?”

“Aren’t you?” Sasuke asked 

“Everyone seems to think differently” Naruto said, careful not to dive into the conversation again 

“Besides, I don’t do all that touchy stuff very often because I know you don’t like it” Naruto added 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, thinking of all the sleeping cuddles, hand-holding, hugs, and kisses 

“Yep, you don’t touch me at all”

Naruto laughed and blushed slightly “I don’t do anything extreme. I won’t force you to do something you’re uncomfortable with”

Once again, Sasuke looked into those genuine blue eyes. Sasuke swore those eyes were going to be his downfall one day. He relied on those eyes for stability, protection, comfort...Sasuke had to be honest, he enjoyed touches from Naruto. It was nice to have someone who cares about you, and it scared Sasuke how he could feel that care through those physical acts, especially from Naruto. Even with the kiss, he didn’t  _ completely _ want to kill Naruto. It was something he never experienced like that before, and it felt...nice 

“You can…” Sasuke closed his eyes and felt a heat spreading across his face 

“You can do more” Sasuke said so low it sounded like a whisper 

Naruto's eyes widened at the raven’s words. Sasuke was willing to lift that boundary for the plan?  _ He was willing to lift it for Naruto?  _ Naruto looked at the blushing man before him, Sasuke was being vulnerable. He knew how hard this might be for the raven, he knew how much Sasuke wanted this plan to work. If Sasuke was willing to get to that level, Naruto was going to use it effectively 

“Are you uh, sure?” Naruto asked still in disbelief 

“For the plan” Sasuke said, his own dark orbs meeting blue ones. Naruto could see how serious Sasuke was 

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand, bringing it close to him and pressing a soft kiss on the pale knuckles 

“For the plan.” Naruto smiled with determination 

“Aw gross, I said no PDA” Shikamaru said as he walked to Sakura’s apartment 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, although his face was red as a beat. 

Naruto laughed “Then you shouldn’t go in there then”

Shikamaru groaned “What a drag, if this was some sort of couple hangout I would have totally skipped” 

“Don’t be mad Temari isn’t with you” Naruto smirked 

“W-What? We aren’t together” Shikamaru stammered as he now resembled a beat 

“Sure you aren’t bud” Kiba said appearing out of nowhere as he slapped a hand on Shikamaru's back “Why is everyone out here anyway?” 

“We were just heading in, right guys?” Naruto smiled 

The two boys muttered in agreement 

They once again walked into the apartment and the gathering had kicked off. Lee was excitedly talking to Gara about how he prepared for his role in the play, Gara listened patiently to his energetic boyfriend. Ino and Sakura seemed to be in a heated argument with TenTen about the importance of theatre culture and how theatre kids weren’t a different breed. Kiba seemed to be enjoying the attention the other theatre girls gave him as he showed him pictures of his dog. Naruto and Shikamaru were busy trying to steal Sasuke’s cookies back. Sai was just happy that the play was over as he sipped his soda in the corner.

Sasuke on the other hand has opted to sit on the couch and mindlessly scroll through his feed on his phone. 

“Hey Sasuke” Juugo said as he walked to him 

“Juugo? What are you doing here?” 

“I was part of stage crew” Juugo smiled sheepishly 

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at him 

“Sasuke, what’s up man?” Suigetsu said jumping to sit next to Sasuke on the couch 

Sasuke glared angrily at the white-haired guy 

“I don’t expect to see you here either” Sasuke said sitting back comfortably on the couch 

“Juugo dragged us to be stage crew for this play” Suigetsu sighed 

“Us?” Sasuke asked…. _ oh no _

“SASUKE-KUN” Karin squealed 

She jumped on Sasuke’s lap, getting impossibly close to the raven's face 

“Karin get off me”

“I hardly see you anymore! You’re so busy these days, I’ve missed you. Let’s go out on a date and catch up, or do other things...” Karin gushed 

Suigetsu shoved Karin off Sasuke “Haven’t you heard?”

Karin swung at Suigetsu, who ducked just in time 

“Hear what?” Karin growled 

“Sasuke and Naruto are dating” Juugo answered calmly 

“ _ WHAT? YOU'RE LYING? AS IF SASUKE WOULD STOOP THAT LOW? _ ” Karin screeched 

Sasuke’s jaw clenched at that, he was about to say something as ruthless as ever when he felt Naruto stand behind him on the couch 

Luckily Naruto had seen and heard this commotion going on and stepped in right on time, as always, having his best friends back 

“Hey babe, I was looking for you” Naruto said in a too-sweet voice that was obviously for show. He put a hand under Sasuke’s chin and lifted it up enough to meet Naruto halfway for, a now common, chaste kiss. 

Naruto could feel Karin glare daggers into him as he broke his kiss with Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled, the blonde obviously taking his proposition to do more seriously 

“If you’re done making out with Sasuke, I was about to make an announcement and need everyone’s attention Naruto” Kiba called out

Kiba ignore the quiet sorry Naruto gave him, and definitely ignored the threat Sasuke threw at him 

“Anyways, listen up folks. I’m throwing a massive rager this weekend at my place. Show up and get fucking wasted, we’re kicking off spring break with a bang” Kiba yelled excitedly 

The people cheered excitedly and began to talk quickly as Kiba was throwing another legendary party 

Sasuke turned and gave a look to Naruto, Naruto instantly recognized it and crossed his arms 

“Nope. Sasuke you are going” 

“I’ll take you to Ichiraku’s”

“Well... _ Hey _ _!_ No more bribery!” Naruto scowled 

Sasuke only sighed in defeat 

Karin watched the orange and purple couple and narrowed her eyes 

“It’s okay Karin, it just wasn’t meant to be” Juugo said kindly 

This was sudden, too sudden for Karin’s liking. Something wasn’t right about those two. The switch from bitter rivals to boyfriends was impossible, especially with an Uchiha and Uzumaki. Karin was going to get to the bottom of this, her intuition was never wrong, she could always sense things perfectly 

She pushed up her glasses “Neither were they...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lovely people have spoken, from now on "for the plan = no homo". It'll be our secret code for our lil gang too🤪. ANYWAYS, more feels and drama? Or course, what else do you expect. Comment & Kudos <3


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto gave one final look in the mirror, he wondered how anyone could possibly reach his level of good lookingness 

“Alright dobe, let’s go” Sasuke grumbled 

Naruto turned to face his best friend… _ ’Goddammit Sasuke.’ _

Naruto thought it was completely unfair how good Sasuke looked wearing a simple black crew neck and blue jeans. He allowed himself the luxury to look at Sasuke, although Sasuke noticed the prolonged attention 

Naruto realized this immediately and blushed 

“Emo” Naruto said, trying to get out of being caught staring

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking at the blonde's own attire. An orange Nike hoodie with black jeans, Sasuke snorted 

“Okay frat wannabe” 

Naruto scowled, little did he know the raven thought Naruto looked attractive 

“Teme, come on” Naruto frowned as he opened their apartment door 

The two stepped out and the blonde locked the door. Luckily Kibas townhouse was right next to their apartment complex, so they enjoyed the nice walk on the way over there.

“Can you at least try and socialize” Naruto said 

“No”

“It’s a party”

“And?” 

“You’re something else ya know that” Naruto huffed 

“Thanks, I try” Sasuke deadpanned 

As they approached Kiba’s house, they could hear the loud music and the huge crowd of people inside and out

“Hell yeah another rager” Naruto smiled

Sasuke smirked at the party, it was definitely going to be interesting 

The two walked into Kiba's house enjoying the already jumping atmosphere 

“Yoooo Naruto, Sasuke welcome!” Kiba said as he wrapped his arms around the two 

“You never disappoint with the parties” Naruto laughed, Kiba smiled 

“I shall name this, the beetle slide” They heard the normally quiet Shino yelled

“Wait Shino I’m not sitting dow- _ WAIT _ ” Ino was cut off as Shino pushed the two of them on a mattress down Kibas stairs, the two crashed into a wall 

“ME NEXT!” Someone called out

The corner of Sasuke’s mouth raised slightly as he and the other guys observed that catastrophe “I’ve got to hand it to you Kiba, this might actually be fun”

“A compliment from Sasuke Uchiha? This party must be good” Kiba said with fake humbleness 

The roommates laughed as the brown-haired boy got back to hosting his party 

“Naruto!” 

Naruto turned to locate who had called his name, he smiled after finding the guilty party 

“Oi, Chouji” Naruto smiled, he paused quickly “You wanna come?” 

“Go have your fun, I’ll manage” Sasuke shrugged. The blonde nodded and placed a quick kiss on Sasuke’s cheek, running to be with their plump friend 

“I’ll find you after, promise” Naruto said

“GIRLS IT’S SASUKE UCHIHA” And before Sasuke had a chance to respond, he was being dragged by a group of his fangirls 

“ _ Teme _ ” Naruto chuckled, the raven was still a ladies man 

“What’s up” Naruto said giving Chouji a fist bump 

“Nothing much, snacks at this party sucks” Chouji grumbles as he took another handful out of the chip bowl 

“Ya sure you didn’t eat them all?” Naruto grinned as Chouji flipped him off “Where’s Shikamaru?”

“He’s smoking outside, pretty sure he’s nervous about Temari coming” Chouji answered 

“Damn” 

“I know” Chouji said through a mouthful of chips 

“Hey guys” Sakura said joining the two boys 

“You just got here?” Naruto asked his pink hair friend 

“Yeah with Sai, but I think he ran off already” Sakura smiled

“By the way, have you seen Ino?” She asked 

Naruto looked at Chouji, Chouji snorted 

“Pretty sure she’s on a mattress with Shino” Chouji said 

“She’s  _ WHAT _ ?” And with that, Sakura ran off to find her girlfriend 

“Dude, bad phrasing” Naruto laughed 

“It’s payback. Ino ate my barbecue yesterday”

“I completely understand” Naruto said nodding his head, after all, only foodies understood other foodies 

“Sup” Shikamaru said now joining the two 

“I was just asking about ya” Naruto said 

“I was outside” Shikamaru said, he didn’t need to finish. His friends already knew his bad habit 

“Temari huh?” Naruto smirked 

“What about her?” Shikamaru asked

“Man stop lying to yourself. Just date her already” Chouji said as he grabbed another tray of snack 

“Whatever” Shikamaru said blushing 

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna keep all of us waiting for you to ask her out” Naruto teased 

“Naruto, you are the last person I wanna hear that from” Shikamaru scowled 

Naruto held his hands up in defeat and laughed with Chouji

“Besides, I don’t know even like her” Shikamaru mumbled 

“You don’t like who?” A female voice said

Shikamaru jumped “T-Temari?” 

“That’s my name” Temari chuckled as she waved to the other boys behind Shikamaru

“You actually came?” Shikamaru said slightly flustered 

“Duh, everyone knows not to miss Kiba's parties” Temari answered 

“Oh.” Shikamaru said, voice dropping a bit 

Temari crossed her arms and turned to look away “Besides I missed you, it’s been a while since I’ve nagged you” 

The blush on Shikamaru face was much more prevalent now as he chuckled 

“Anyways, come with me to get a drink” Temari said with a smile 

“What a drag, I don’t really have a choice do I?” Shikamaru sighed

“Nope” Temari took Shikamaru by the arm and led them to find the drinks 

Shikamaru turned to look behind him at the guys, Naruto and Chouji both gave him thumbs up 

“It’ll happen” Chouji said looking at his blushing best friend being dragged away 

“Oh for sure” Naruto snorted 

“Anyways where’s the alcohol. I’m looking to get wasted tonight” Naruto added 

“Lee might have ya beat buddy” Chouji laughed

Naruto shook his head humorously “I thought we all agreed to keep the alcohol away from lightweight Lee”

Chouji shrugged “I’m assuming Gara just came with Temari, so he wasn’t here to watch Lee”

“Oh man, Gara is gonna have a blast tonight” Naruto and Chouji laughed 

“I wonder where he is?” Naruto thought out loud 

They heard something break 

“LEE!” Kibas angry shouts were heard 

“Kiba, I apologiz-“ Gara’s voice now rung

“GARA, DO NOT SAY SORRY, ‘M JUST HAVIN FUN” Lee obviously drunken yells made their way to join the other two

This caused Naruto and Chouji to laugh harder 

“Fuck it, let’s join him” Naruto said 

“Hell yeah” Chouji said as they went to go find their bowl cut bud 

Meanwhile, Sasuke was going through his own trials 

_ “Sasuke-kun you’re so handsome” _

_ “Are you really in a relationship?” _

_ “C'mon Sasuke, but I’m so pretty! I can make you happier” _

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, this is why he hated going out in general. All the annoying attention he got from girls. It was irritating, always being swarmed by girls who only obsessed over him for his looks. He gently pushed the girls off him and stormed off, leaving them heartbroken 

Sasuke walked around Kiba's house watching people go about the party. He found a dark corner where he would love to stay in and wait for this to be over. Or better yet, watch people embarrass themselves 

“Sasuke, I’m surprised to see you here” He heard a monotone voice say 

Sasuke didn’t bother to look at the person 

“I could say the same about you” Sasuke said 

“I get out and socialize” The voice said

“Yeah, but you're awful at it Sai” 

Sai gave a quiet laugh 

“I imagine Naruto brought you here” Sai said 

Sasuke nodded his head 

“Where is he?” Sai asked 

Sasuke shrugged 

“You two are quite the pair” Sai teased 

“He’s an idiot” Sasuke said, but he found himself bringing his hand to touch the cheek Naruto kissed “but he’s my idiot” 

Sai smiled “Seems you are showing actual positive emotion” 

“What? Are you going to try and copy that from me?” Sasuke said with a slight smirk 

There was a time where he and Naruto had this one particularly bad fight, their worst one they often called it. Sasuke left the trio but the gap Sasuke left was filled by the new friend Sai, who is often now being teased as Sasuke’s replacement. He liked Sai, Sai was a lot like him besides, he wasn't annoying and that was enough to be liked by Sasuke Uchiha 

“I don’t need to” Sai said, Sasuke hummed and moved his attention from the paler man

“I can beat you in other things”

Sasuke eyes met similar black ones 

“You have your art, I’ll give you that” Sasuke said

“I’m not talking about that” Sai said

“Then what?”

“Drinking”

Sasuke scoffed “Where are you going with this Sai” 

“I’m saying let’s have a little contest to see once and for all who is better” 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, it seemed trivial but his competitive nature had been poked 

“Go on” The raven said

“Let us do a line of shots, whoever can drink the most and the fastest. What’s the harm in loosening up?” Sai explained 

“ _ Tch _ , childish” 

“Do you believe you can’t beat me?” 

Sasuke gave his full attention back on Sai. It really was stupid, but his ego and competitiveness were being jabbed, he couldn’t let that go unfinished 

“Alright, I’ll accept your little challenge” Sasuke smirked 

“How fun!” Sai smiled 

**********

“ _ THIS ONE IS FOR THE BOYS WITH THE BOOMIN SYSTEM, TOP DOWN AC WITH THE COOLER SYSTEM _ ” TenTen somehow perfectly rapped despite going through endless bottles of hard lemonade 

“TenTen love’” Neji said trying to get his girlfriend off the dining table, but stumbling over his own feet as his vision was jumbled by alcohol 

“Nej’, pretty sure your drink. Drink? No not drink.  _ Drunk _ ” TenTen slowly said, focusing on how each word felt weird to say 

“Honey” Neji tried again 

TenTen hummed as she almost face-planted onto the floor, luckily the shaky dining chair helping her down 

“Let’s steal Kiba’s dog” Neji smiled 

“ _ Akumaruuuuuuuu _ ” TenTen sang as she and Neji went to kidnap the white pup

“It’s science! Or physics? It’s fucking wind magic” Temari yelled tipsy as she held a random door Chouji managed to rip out its hinges 

“Bro turn off the lights. It’s so much better using your shadow as a guide” Shikamaru drunkenly shouted, he then looked for his best friend “where’s Chouji?”

“I think….um. Uh...what was I gonna say?” Naruto said as he struggled to remember what was asked 

“Chouji” Shikamaru said drinking out his bottle 

“Huh? Oh yeah yeah Chouji. I think he’s swimming in soda in the bathtub” Naruto finally answered, almost spilling his red solo cup 

“Ha, nice” Temari snorted 

“So like. Like just oil down the stairs and like add the wind magic and like um, open the door” Sakura tried to explain, although she was talking to a painting 

“Shino you take the front and I got the front. Wait” Kiba put his hand to his chin to think about it, despite being drunk off his ass “No I got the back, Ino you’re in the middle” 

“I opened the door” Ino smiled 

“Ino you opened the curtains” Shikamaru pointed out 

“Oh man. Okay now I got it” Ino stumbled to walk as she sat in between the two boys 

“Let us ride the beetle 2.0” Shino said as he wore three pair of sunglasses 

Shikamaru turned off the light and Temari used the unhinged door to create a great push of wind that moved the mattress, the three were sent sliding down the slicked up oil stairs. They shouted in excitement but reacted too late as they crashed against the door the was still closed. Shikamaru turned the lights on again 

“Ino you just closed the curtains” Sakura pointed out the flaw, still talking to the painting 

“THE POWER OF YOUTH IS INDESTRUCTIBLE” Lee shouted before jumping off the stairs himself and landed on the three on the floor

“FUCK LOVE BUT NOT LEE” Gara yelled as he too tossed himself over the staircase and cushioned his fall on the four bodies laying on the floor. They all groaned in pain as they laid on top of each other

Naruto laughed loudly at the display. He couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something. He was definitely forgetting something. He just had to ask Sasuke to remember for him. He downed the rest of the alcohol in his cup 

_ Oh shit Sasuke _

Naruto instantly went to look for his best friend, dragging Sakura away from the painting to go with him. Naruto was able to find Sasuke alongside Sai in the kitchen.

“Ha, 10 shots, 3 beers, 3 cocktails, and 1 mystery mix” Sasuke said as he struggled to get up 

“It appears you have beaten me Sasuke” Sai hiccuped 

“Fuck yeah I did” Sasuke smiled triumphantly 

Sai smiled and instantly passed out on the floor 

“Wimp” Sasuke scoffed as he reached for another shot glass, but was very confused when it suddenly disappeared from his hand

“I think you’ve had enough” Naruto said 

“Naruto hey. Do you know I won” Sasuke said 

“That’s great babe, what did you win” Naruto smiled 

Sasuke continued smiling “I won?”

“You said you did” Naruto answered 

“What did I do?” Sasuke asked 

“Uh” Naruto steadied himself by holding on to the kitchen table “I don’t know”

Sasuke witnessed Sakura pass out right next to Sai on the floor  “I think we should go now"

Naruto nodded his head 

“Give me a hand will ya, I can’t really see straight” Naruto said 

Sasuke giggled. He fucking giggled. And Naruto thought it was the most adorable sound in the world 

“I know you can’t see straight” Sasuke smiled 

Naruto laughed loudly “Not like that” 

Naruto grabbed Sasuke arm and got under it 

“Oh I get it, okay let’s go” Sasuke said adjusting to Naruto's weight

The two swayed side to side as they navigated out of Kiba’s house. 

“Now which way do we live?” Sasuke paused, looking at his surroundings 

“In an apartment” Naruto said leaning heavily on Sasuke 

“I didn’t ask where, or did I….” Sasuke said trying to clear his mind from the tremendous amount of alcohol ruining it 

“Sasuke our apartment looks so nice at night” Naruto smiled as he pointed to the apartment complex right up the street 

“There it is” Sasuke began to guide both of them to their building, struggling to walk up the stairs as Naruto almost slipped from stumbling over his feet 

“Keys?” Sasuke asked

“I think that’s how you open doors, you do need a key” Naruto confirmed 

“No, I need the keys” Sasuke said 

“ _ Ohhhhhh, _ uh here they should be in my pocket” Naruto clumsily looked in his pockets, eventually finding them and handing them over to the raven. 

Sasuke struggled to open the door but smiled when he was finally able to achieve this, he opened the door with a little more force than he needed to as he kicked it open and kicked it back closed. Once inside he let the blonde go, who immediately started to fall forward 

“Naruto we’re home, walk” 

“I don’t think I can” 

“I’m not walking you to your room it’s  _ tooooo _ far” 

“Just take me to yours” 

“Whatever” Sasuke said as he grabbed the blonde’s arm and placed it over his shoulder again, walking to the raven’s room 

Once inside the room, Sasuke immediately dumped Naruto on his bed, his head suddenly spinning at all his movements 

“Move I wanna sleep” Sasuke said, still spinning 

“Wait let me get out of my clothes” Naruto said trying to sit up. He tried to grab the bottom of his hoodie and pull it over his head but couldn’t figure out how to do it

“ _ Hellppp _ ” Naruto called out, voice muffled as his hoodie was covering his entire face 

Sasuke snorted but made his way to the struggling man, his own vision hazy so he too struggled to take off the hoodie, he pulled on it too hard that when it finally yanked off he fell back. Luckily Naruto had caught him and pulled him on his lap, laughing as it all happened 

“Is it off?” Naruto asked 

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto’s chest and moved it across his pecs “Yeah you see, nothing’s here” 

Naruto threw his head against Sasuke shoulder, enjoying the way Sasuke’s cool hand felt against his warm skin 

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asked retracting his hand, Naruto reached out and put the hand back 

“Don’t stop, it feels nice” Naruto sighed in content 

Sasuke mindlessly let his hand travel across Naruto’s chest, noticing Naruto was breathing getting heavier 

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked, the blonde lifted his head and was mere inches away from Sasuke 

“You okay?” Sasuke whispered looking straight into the blue eyes that were _very_ close 

Naruto moved his eyes to Sasuke’s lips, _ ‘were they always such a rosy color?’ _ Naruto wondered 

“You always make me feel good Sas’” Naruto smiled, eyes still on the raven's mouth 

Sasuke tried to grasp what Naruto was saying, but his mind was clouded from alcohol and those striking blue eyes that were his weakness

“I want to feel good right now” Naruto brushed his lips against Sasuke’s “Can you make me feel good?” 

Sasuke mindlessly nodded his head, shivering slightly when the blonde's lips ghosted his own. Naruto smiled and finally locked his lips with Sasuke, the raven immediately kissed back, able to taste the alcohol on both their lips. Naruto turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss, enjoying the way their lips seemed to melt together. Naruto gently bit the bottom of Sasuke’s lips, pulling on it as if he was asking for entrance into the raven’s mouth. Sasuke granted it and put a pale hand on Naruto’s neck to bring him closer, he quietly moaned when he felt Naruto slip his tongue in. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither of them wanting to lose the fight yet enjoying the sensation of it all. They quickly pulled apart for air and Naruto used this chance to clumsily pull Sasuke’s own sweater off.

Once his own top was off, Sasuke went for Naruto’s neck, kissing and gently sucking as explored the tan skin there. Naruto whimpered when Sasuke bit down on the sensitive area of his jaw that connected to his neck. Naruto guided Sasuke’s face back to him, wanting to taste the raven’s lips all over again. The blonde felt himself growing harder with every swipe of Sasuke’s tongue and grinded his hips against his best friend. Sasuke gasped at the sudden movement, this provided Naruto with the perfect opportunity to place his own kisses on Sasuke’s neck. Rolling his hips again, Sasuke groaned as he was beginning to feel his own member strain against his own bottoms. Sasuke moved his hands to undo Naruto’s jeans, occasionally letting small sighs when Naruto sucked sinfully against his neck and collarbone. Sasuke smiled as Naruto moaned in his ear when he slipped his pale hand in and brushed his fingers against Naruto’s already leaking dick. Sasuke finally got off from Naruto and allowed him to fully take his boxers and pants off, the blonde’s eyes watched hungrily as Sasuke sunk to his knees. The raven gently pushed Naruto’s legs apart and licked his lips as he saw Naruto’s dick drip with precum. Sasuke gently wrapped his fingers around it, trying to figure out if he could take the long member all at once. He licked a long stripe on the underside of his cock, Naruto threw his head back and moaned, hands instantly going to bury themselves in inky black hair. Giving the member a few pumps, Sasuke opened his mouth and took as much as Naruto as he could. He hallowed his cheeks and began to bob his head 

“ _ Fuck Sasuke… _ ” Naruto moaned, feeling in absolute euphoria as Sasuke’s warm mouth felt amazing on his dick 

Sasuke could feel Naruto’s cock hit the back of his throat and enjoyed the way Naruto hardly pulled his hair every time it did. He swirled his tongue against the shaft, and cupped Naruto’s balls, massaging them as indicated by the blondes groans 

Sasuke slowly pulled his mouth off Naruo's member, a long trail of saliva falling from his tongue. Sasuke gave a light kiss to the head of Naruto's dick, Naruto then guided Sasuke's head back to his cock, the raven already opening his mouth to take Naruto in again, sucking and swirling his tongue along as he looked up to the blonde. Naruto looked down at Sasuke through hooded eyes, his own climax coming incredibly close at the sight of Sasuke on his dick 

“Sasuke I’m... _ fuck _ ..I’m gonna” Naruto tried to get out, Sasuke removed his mouth from Naruto as the blonde came, cum spilling onto the pale man’s hand. 

Sasuke rose from his knees and Naruto pulled him by his hips, kissing his navel as he began to unzip the raven's jeans. Once he pushed Sasuke’s bottom down, he pushed Sasuke down on the bed and got on top of him as he began to suck on the pale neck again, grinding their dicks together. 

“ _ N-Naruto _ …” Sasuke whimpered at the friction, pushing Naruto’s head further on his neck 

Naruto’s hand began to wander all over Sasuke’s body trying to touch as much pale skin as he could, stopping when he reached the pale man’s throbbing cock. Sasuke’s breath hitched at the sudden contact, eyes closed in pleasure. Naruto swiped his thumb over the leaking slit, fingers then moving to trace a vein on the long shaft. Naruto licked and bit Sasuke’s skin and soon began to pump the cock in his hand. 

“Naru- _ ah _ ” Sasuke’s moans were swallowed as Naruto kissed him again, tongue wanting to taste every part on the inside of the raven’s mouth. Naruto soon began to move his hand up and down faster, gripping it a little firming in his hands. Naruto moved his mouth from the neck down to his chest and left a few marks there, he took his time as he reached Sasuke's nipple flicking his tongue against the sensitive nub, pulling the other lightly, eventually moving his mouth to do the same to the other one 

Sasuke’s hissed as his back arched, he was close, he could feel it. Sasuke was falling apart at the seams as Naruto’s rough hands were touching his most sensitive part. His mind was already clouded by alcohol but all he could feel was Naruto. 

Naruto was encouraged by the loud whines and moans Sauke was giving him as he twisted his hand while pumping Sasuke's cock. He looked straight into Sasuke's eyes as he took his hand off the raven's member and licked his palm slowly, using his own saliva to slicken dick even more. That alone was enough to send Sasuke over the edge, feeling Naruto's wet hands on him 

“ _ N-Naruto! _ ” Sasuke moaned loudly before he came into the other man's hand. Naruto smiled as he saw Sasuke’s face as he released himself all over the tan man, it was the most beautiful Sasuke has ever looked. 

The blonde then collapsed on top of the raven's chest, both trying to catch their breath. Naruto pressed one last kiss on Sasuke’s lips

“So good Sas’” Naruto said before he passed out completely 

Sasuke smiled as he blindly reached for the blanket and lazily wrapped it over the two of them, alcohol and his post-sex high causing him to blackout once and for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....✌🏻😙
> 
> i'm WAITING for these comments.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke felt his stomach turn...his eyes snapped open. Something was definitely coming up. He quickly jumped out of bed and into his bathroom, heaving into his toilet. 

Naruto heard pounding, he thought it was the pounding in his head, so he ignored the pain. The sound got louder. He realized it was the door. Naruto groaned loudly as he pushed off the covers and carefully got out of the bed. He felt cold, 

‘ _ what the hell?’ _

He wasn’t wearing pants. He randomly grabbed a pair of briefs and sweatpants from his drawer and slipped them on quickly. The light from the living room made both the pounding at the door and his head much worse. Naruto went to open the door to the apartment 

“Finally, what the hell took you so lon-” Kiba paused “What happened to your neck bro?” 

Naruto blinked slowly to the man at his door, and brought a hand to his neck, inspecting it to see what Kiba was talking about 

Kiba snorted “I never knew Sasuke would get down like that. Well you do know what they say about the quiet ones” 

Naruto felt his heart drop as the memories suddenly came to him 

_ He and Sasuke… _

_ Holy Shit _

_ No fucking way… _

_ This was bad, this was very very bad _

And Kiba knew, he saw the hickeys 

“Uh Yeah” Naruto coughed as he blushed profusely in embarrassment “Anyway why are you here, you look awful” 

The disheveled Kiba snorted, obviously hungover “I’m looking for Akumaru, he’s not home and I think someone took him!” 

“Someone stole your dog?” Naruto said 

“YES! He never leaves my side” Kiba said sadly 

Naruto found it a little funny someone would take the adorable white pup, but tried hard to think about last night, even though he really didn't want to 

“I’m not sure if it helps or if it even happened, but I kinda remember seeing Neji feeding him peanut butter” Naruto said 

“Son of a-, thanks Naruto. I’ll see ya” Kiba said turning around 

“Try not to have any more fun with Sasuke” Kiba smirked, Naruto flipped him off as he shut the door 

Naruto stood in the middle of his living room and rubbed his hands all over his face. 

He and Sasuke reached the point of no return. 

This wasn’t something they talked about, mainly because never in a million years did they think they would get to that point. They were drunk out of their minds and did something extremely reckless. This wasn’t supposed to happen, this wasn’t something for the good of the plan. Naruto felt guilty that Sasuke had given him the best blow job he’s ever gotten in his life. Even more guilty that he jacked him off in return, he took advantage of him. Naruto was disgusted with himself, things had taken a turn for the worse again, this time it was serious

Naruto made his way back to the room, breath hitching when they saw their clothes from last night strayed across the floor. Where was Sasuke anyway? He heard a noise coming from the bathroom 

Naruto walked over to it and knocked 

“Sasuke, you good?” 

Naruto heard the sound of hurling and winced 

“Guess not. Can I come in?” The blonde asked 

“I’m naked” He heard a voice call out from the other side of the door 

Again, Naruto was reminded of last night. 

“Uh...take a shower, I’ll be in the kitchen” Naruto said as he walked out of the room

His head felt heavy and the pounding wouldn’t stop. Too much was going on, he desperately needed some water and ibuprofen. He searched through their cabinet and was happy to find the pain reliever pills. He popped it in his mouth and drank his entire glass of water. He set out a glass for Sasuke, especially after heaving his entire stomach out. Also meaning he should eat after. Naruto now took out two cups of noodles from his stash and began to boil some water on a kettle. He sat on one of the kitchen chairs and put his head on the table. _Things were bad_

  
  


Sasuke leaned against the wall of the shower, letting the hot water wash away last night’s regrets. When he was throwing up he noticed how cold he was, he looked down to find himself free of any clothing. This had immediately raised concerns as to why the hell he wouldn’t have clothes on. Then everything suddenly came to him 

They got….intimate. 

Sasuke remembered everything. The way Naruto adorned him with kisses all over his body, how regretfully good Naruto made him reach his climax. He closed his eyes as he let the water cascade over him. This wasn’t part of the plan, this was something not even CONSIDERED for the plan. They had gone rogue, Sasuke never imagined they would actually get physical. This wasn’t their own doing, no. It was the alcohol, the alcohol blocked their usually functioning brains and made them do something bad. That was it. Yep, Sasuke was convinced. 

The Uchiha turned off the shower and stepped outside, wrapping a towel around his lower half. He stopped and wiped away at the mirror, he wanted to see something. Sasuke’s eyes grew when he saw purple marks going across his chest and neck. He gave a quiet sight

Sasuke was not convinced.

How the hell did they reach that point? 

_ ‘Alcohol Sasuke, you guys were too drunk to think I clearly’ _ Sasuke tried to reassure himself 

He walked out of the room and frowned when he saw his and Naruto's clothes on the floor. He quickly changed into some fresh clothes and dreaded what he eventually had to do: Talk to Naruto 

The raven slowly crept to the kitchen area where he had heard the blonde say he was going to be. He noticed Naruto with his head on the table. He was probably going through the same thought process as Sasuke 

Sasuke sat next to Naruto on their chairs, still with his head on the table, Naruto pushed the glass of water and pill to him. Sasuke took them gratefully, placing the pill in his mouth followed by the water. The whistle of the kettle rang through the apartment, causing the two boys to wince as the loud noise made their aching heads worse. Sasuke got up from his chair

“Wait no, I made it, let me take care of it” Naruto said finally lifting his head off the table. He slightly frowned when he saw the raven’s bruised neck, no doubt caused by him

Sasuke noticed the eyes of the blonde darting to his neck, he blushed “Go wash up, it’ll be done by the time you finish” 

Naruto could only nod as he got up and went to his own bathroom to freshen up. Sasuke went to grab the hot kettle off the stove and poured it into the cups of ramen Naruto had set out. While waiting for it to be ready, Sasuke wondered how they should approach this situation. Should he apologize? Try to connect it to the plan? No, they couldn’t, Sasuke already convinced himself by saying it was all the alcohol’s fault. Their drinks just clouded their better judgment. Simple as that, he decided he didn’t need to bring this up. It would probably in their best interest if they just acted as if nothing happened and move on. 

Naruto walked back into the kitchen, feeling a tad better due to being nice and clean. The two roommates sat next to each other again and began to eat. Naruto felt the tension between them, it was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes, he could tell Sasuke was avoiding eye contact. Should he bring it up? He knew Sasuke wasn’t going to, the raven lacked basic emotional understanding or confrontation. They had to talk about this though, how this affected the plan, _how it affected them_

“Hey Sasuke” 

Sasuke continued eating his noodles

“Can we uh…” Naruto paused, blushing slightly “...talk about last night” 

Sasuke gripped his chopsticks harder than he should, nonetheless refused to answer or look at Naruto 

“Please Sasuke” Naruto tried once again, still being shunned by Sasuke

“Teme we can’t pretend like nothing happened” Naruto frowned 

“Nothing happened.” Sasuke snapped, it would be like Naruto to bring this up. He never could let things go 

Naruto narrowed his eyes angrily “You call what happened yesterday nothing?” 

Sasuke matched Naruto angry eyes as he finally looked at him 

“Sasuke do you realize how this changes everything?” Naruto pointed out 

“Nothing changes if you don’t make a big deal out of it” 

“SASUKE I TOOK ADVANTAGE OF YOU” Naruto yelled in hurt 

Sasuke was taken aback by Naruto’s outburst. Took advantage? Did Naruto really think he was the only guilty member in this accident? What was worse Naruto thought he violated Sasuke in a vulnerable state. Sasuke searched deep into those ocean eyes, guilt and hurt were prevalent. Sasuke sighed 

“Naruto you didn’t take advantage of me”

“I should have known better” 

“ _ We _ were drunk,  _ we _ weren’t thinking clearly” Sasuke said firmly 

“Yeah, but still, I could have stopped” Naruto responded 

“Naruto just stop fucking thinking about it. It was a mistake” 

Naruto blinked at the raven 

“A m-mistake?” 

“Yes, a mistake. We were drunk and made bad choices that led to a mistake, end of story.” Sasuke said coldly 

Naruto furrowed his brows, upset that Sasuke could brush something this serious between them, especially given their situation, a mistake. They did something so intimate, and Sasuke called it a mistake, he wasn’t going to lie and say that hurt him a little. Naruto deeply thought of everything that had gotten them to this point, and Sasuke had called it a mistake

“Sasuke I don’t know if we’re the same anymore” 

Sasuke made a surprised noise at the blonde’s bold statement 

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked 

“Not only did yesterday change things. This entire thing makes us different. We’ve kissed and now we’ve... _ touched _ each other. So don’t tell me our relationship hasn’t changed. I can act the small stuff in front of others. But we did something serious behind closed doors” 

Sasuke turned his gaze to his now cold noodles. He hated how much weight Naruto’s words carried, and even worse, that he was speaking with reason and truth. Naruto was right. Naruto was fucking right. What could Sasuke say? This entire plan was all because of Sasuke, and Sasuke allowed all this to escalate for the purpose of this plan. They had reached a point where friends don’t usually touch, even best friends never end up in such a dangerous position. They were here because of Sasuke. Sasuke returned his eyes to meet blue ones. The blue eyes that were usually bright and offered him comfort were now filled with distress. Naruto had been going through that a lot lately, and it was all Sasuke’s fault. He knew dragging Naruto in this was bad, but now the blonde was beginning to stress too much at what he thought would be fairly straightforward. Sasuke has greatly appreciated everything Naruto has done for him, but this wasn’t Naruto’s problem. It was Sasuke’s, and he was going to take care of it himself. He’d go through all the consequences and trials, he just didn’t want to see his best friend hurt anymore. 

“You’re right Naruto. We did something serious. And I apologize for not saying it was. But it wasn’t your fault, we both weren’t in our right minds. Listen, I don’t want to make you fuss over this anymore. I’m calling this off, I’ll figure it out. As you said, we've changed, and we don’t want any more change” Sasuke said 

Naruto stared at Sasuke. Sasuke was ending their plan? All because he said Naruto was bothered with it. No. No, he couldn’t let Sasuke go through something that he despised, not as Naruto could do something. His feelings be damned, he made a promise to Sasuke, and he was gonna keep it 

“Sasuke you don’t have to stop your plan, I want to help you, really” Naruto was about to place his hand over Sasuke’s but stopped himself midway there, he probably realized now wasn’t the best time for that. Even after this, Naruto still had the strong urge to touch Sasuke to make sure everything was all right. 

Naruto gave a deep sigh “I just want you to acknowledge that we did it. And understand what this means for us. I made a promise to you Sas’, I’m going to help you with this.” 

Sasuke gave a small genuine smile that his best friend was willing to continue this ridiculous plan despite all the problem, how was he this lucky? He didn’t deserve Naruto 

“I’m not forcing you” Sasuke said in one final attempt to relieve Naruto of this mess 

“No, but I’m forcing you to go along with it” Naruto tried to joke 

Sasuke gave a breathy laugh “Alright Uzumaki” 

“So…let’s talk” Naruto nodded 

“Right” 

“So we uh…”

“Got each other off” 

Naruto and Sasuke blushed as they finally said what they did out loud 

“Yeah…” Naruto coughed 

“But we were drunk” Sasuke added again 

“Mhm, so now we are friends who’ve been uh  _ close _ ?” Naruto tried to explain 

“We’re friends who are pretend dating and who have been intimate” Sasuke said, a bit of humor in his voice 

“Yeah...that” Naruto chuckled “So...are we cool with that” 

  
  


“We’re cool” Sasuke nodded “We’ll get past it right?” 

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, finally having cleared this out of the way and still remaining friends 

“We will. We’re best friends and we have our plan” Naruto smiled

Sasuke nodded back in agreement. Slight relief now washing over him 

“By the way, you should really learn how to control yourself. I look like I got attacked by leeches” 

Naruto sputtered, face going up in flames. 

“You’re one to talk, look at me!” Naruto yelled in embarrassment as he motioned to his entire upper half. 

Now it was Sasuke who turned a deep red and scoffed. 

“In all seriousness Sasuke, I am really sorry and I hope we can still be best friends despite getting to know each other a _ little too much _ ” Naruto shyly 

_ ‘Classic Naruto, always reassuring’ _ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke would admit that he felt better now that they actually talked about it and set where they stand together straight. This  _ could  _ move past this accident, still going with Sasuke’s troublesome plan, still as friends, still having Naruto’ with all his kindness. Now, it was the ravens turn to reassure the other 

Sasuke simply held his arms out, looking at the blonde. Naruto hesitated at first, unsure if Sasuke really wanted any physical touching right now, but the raven looked serious. Naruto slowly got up from his chair and went into the embrace. Wrapping his own tan arms around the slightly shorter man, Naruto again let out a sigh of relief, thrilled to be able to comfort and touch Sasuke again, he allowed his chin to rest on top of black hair 

“Unfortunately we’re still friends” Sasuke smirked, feeling Naruto’s laugh from above him 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUHH YALL COMMENTS STAY HAVING ME DEADDDD LMFAOOO YOU ALL HAVE IMMACULATE HUMOR AND PERSONALITIES ILYYYY, ALSO tell me why I was at Zumiez (I got the Primitive x Naruto shirts ✨) and I heard someone say “She doesn’t even look like she watches anime” LIKE HUHHH??😭 anyways, y’all really thought these two were gonna realize it??? Nahhhhh, they only homies y’all, for the plan remember😳 comment & kudos <3


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto grunted as he walked up to another hill, annoyed that the sun still reached his eyes despite wearing a cap. Once he reached the top, he saw the raven adjusting his feet to correlate with the teed-up golf ball in front of him. Naruto saw Sasuke bring back his golf club to swing through 

“YOU’VE GOT THIS BABE” Naruto yelled 

This jolted Sasuke as he hit the ball, causing his golf ball to go right into the wooded area, completely missing the fairway. Sasuke turned back to Naruto, anger written all over his face 

“That was a terrible shot Sasuke. And Naruto, you aren’t allowed to yell in a golf course” Iruka said as he rolled next to them in a golf cart 

“This is going to put you above par Sasuke” Itachi said as he sat beside Iruka in the golf cart 

Sasuke only rolled his eyes in annoyance, angrily picking up his tee from the ground, slinging his golf bag on, and beginning to walk so he could find his ball. As Sasuke walked by him, Naruto shot him an apologetic smile. Then he turned to the two men who had the luxury of riding around instead of walking with heavy golf bags on their backs. 

“How come you guys get to ride in the cart?” Naruto complained 

“I’m the Coach” Iruka smiled 

“I’m the older brother” Itachi playfully added 

“This isn’t even a real match, we’re just having a nice family outing!” Naruto whined 

“Every golf match should be taken seriously” Iruka said “And right now Sasuke is beating you by, well, a lot” 

“He’s the star player! And you literally are his Coach!” Naruto cried out, throwing his hand in the air 

“Excuses Excuses” Iruka waved off as Itachi snickered beside him 

Itachi had suggested that they all get together for a nice family day. More specifically, out doing physical activity and joining the boys in their respected sports. The roommates were annoyed that they had to do their extracurriculars during spring break, but they were still fresh from talking about where they stood as friends and didn’t want to provoke any suspicion with their guardians 

Naruto huffed as he sat down the golf bag Iruka let him borrow for their golf match. He grabbed the golf club, the driver Sasuke had told him it was called, and awkwardly gripped it to mimic how his Dad showed him how to hold it. He tried to look ahead, but the sun was shining down so brightly he couldn’t see. Once he figured it was a good enough grip, Naruto raised the golf club back and swung it forward. The ball went soaring into the same directions as Sasuke's 

“FORE NARUTO SAY FORE” Iruka cried out in a panic, Itachi eyes grew wide 

“Huh?” Naruto said confused 

“ _ AGH _ ” The three heard the cry of pain from a familiar raven who was in the wooded area where Naruto’s ball had flown to as well

Iruka and Itachi rushed over in the cart to find Sasuke. Naruto winced, already trying to figure out various escape methods for when Sasuke would kill him 

**********

Naruto placed one final soft kiss on the raven’s cold shoulder. Being careful since that’s where the wrapped ice pack laid soothing the bruise he got when he was hit by Naruto’s golf ball

“Sorry about that again” Naruto smiled apologetically 

Sasuke only glared at the blonde. Naruto laughed nervously and hopped over the bleacher’s fence and ran to the soccer field 

“Naruto if you’ve cost me my best golfer, I will make Ichiraku ban you from his shop” Iruka threatened on the field 

Naruto gulped, that was cruel, even for his old man

“Quick stretches everyone” Kakashi said 

Naruto pulled his leg back “Seriously? The whole deal? It’s just a game for fun” 

“You must treat every match as if it was a real one” Kakashi spoke 

Naruto’s shoulders dropped as he sighed “You sound like dad” 

“Alright, a simple one on one. Naruto your goalie is Itachi, mine is Iruka” Kakashi instructed in his usually calm tone 

Naruto nodded his head and got into a ready position, his energy before any soccer match coming to fill his body. He quickly turned to look behind him, Itachi giving him a determined smile, letting him know he too was ready. Kakashi blew his whistle and they both ran to the middle of the field where the single soccer ball was placed. Naruto managed to snag it first, skillfully navigating it between his feet as he ran towards Iruka. Kakashi just as expertly managed to kick the ball in between Naruto's feet back, allowing him the perfect opportunity to steal it from the blonde as he ran towards Itachi. Naruto ran in front of Kakashi, blocking the path for the ball and every offensive action. Naruto was about to sidekick the ball to throw off his Coach, but as he was famed for, Kakashi saw through Naruto’s play and copied it to use against the blonde 

“Great job dear, keep it up!” Iruka cheered at Kakashi 

“I’m barely breaking a sweat” Kakashi smirked 

Naruto growled and became more aggressive with his defense 

“Stay on him Naruto, you’ve got this” Itachi yelled back at Naruto 

Naruto did just that, effectively putting pressure on Kakashi and not allowing any opening for Kakashi to kick the ball through. Kakashi and Naruto kicked the soccer at the exact same time, making it fly high in the air. Naruto quickly jumped high, kicking it while it was still in the air. Too bad Naruto had badly predicted the ball’s trajectory as the ball was now flying to the bleachers, looking like it was about to hit-

“SASUKE” The four men on the field called out

Unfortunately, the raven had his head down looking at his phone which gave him virtually no reaction time. The ball flew into the raven’s chest with force, knocking him back in the hard metal bleacher floor 

The four men watched as the Uchiha was once again the unlucky receiver of Naruto’s blunders 

Naruto closed his eyes in fear. Sasuke was going to absolutely murder him today 

**********

“Yeah I’ll make sure he calls you right when he wakes up...Alright bye Itachi” Naruto hung up his phone and leaned over carefully to place it on the coffee table 

Naruto turned his attention back to the TV playing with low volume in front of him. 

_“In local news, student and animal activist Kiba Inuzuka was reported to be seen in a heated fight and physical altercation with classmate Neji Hyuuga, apart of the notable Hyuuga family, after it was discovered that Neji had taken Kiba’s beloved dog, Neji sustained minor injuries and Kiba has personally been taken into Mayor Tsunade's office, more on this later”_

Naruto snorted and made a mental note to get ready to bail Kiba out 

He looked down at the napping raven on his lap, guilt filling him up as he saw the huge red mark from where the soccer ball had hit him standing out against his pale skin, a new pack of ice still wrapped to his shoulder. 

Itachi has suggested _(panicked)_ that maybe they should end the outing early for Sasuke’s sake. His fathers had yelled at him the entire way to his apartment and got him banned from his favorite ramen shop for a week. Sasuke was too roughed up to even want to talk to Naruto. Once Naruto rubbed pain reliever cream over Sasuke’s chest, the raven instantly opted for a nap on the couch. Naruto couldn’t just leave Sasuke, so he placed the raven's head carefully on his lap and made sure to call the older Uchiha to let him know Sasuke was doing fine. Naruto looked at Sasuke's face, noting he had his eyebrows scrunched a little, probably from the pain. The blonde buried his fingers into jet black hair, massaging the scalp underneath gently. This caused the tension to leave Sasuke’s eyebrows as he looked much peaceful in his sleep. He looked at Sasuke’s bruises, _man today was not his day_. He ever so lightly ran his fingers across the bruise on his chest, massaging the skin around it after. His hand quickly froze when he felt Sasuke move, seeing goosebumps rise on the pale skin 

“Stop it, it tickles” Sasuke said without opening his eyes 

“Are you cold?” Naruto asked 

“No” Sasuke said, Naruto placed a hand on the pale skin again. It was cold as ice, literally. 

“Go to bed and warm up” Naruto said

Sasuke tried to move but winced as the pain hit him 

“I’ll just stay here” 

Naruto gathered up the raven in his arms and got off the couch, carrying Sasuke bridal style as they walked towards his room

“Dobe, put me down!” Sasuke scowled in embarrassment as he was in his roommate's arms, feeling weak as he was being carried 

“Sure” Naruto smiled as he sat on Sasuke’s bed, the raven still in his arms. He wrapped the blanket around them 

“Get away from me” Sasuke grumbled 

“You know I can’t do that! I’m the reason you’re all banged up” Naruto said 

“That’s why I want you to get away from me before you do anything else”

Naruto chuckled as he brought the pale man closer to him and pressed his cheek against his best friend’s

“I would never do that” Naruto said 

Sasuke hissed as the position of being squeezed close by Naruto caused him pain 

He eased his hold on Sasuke and nervously laughs “Sorry! I won’t hurt you starting now” 

Sasuke only sighed as he let his eyes fall closed again, wanting to relieve himself of this pain caused by the person who was holding him. He _would_ kill Naruto, _but_ he was tired and needed him for this plan 

“Your ice pack is melting again” Naruto pointed out, Sasuke kept his eyes closed. N aruto used his free hand to carefully unwrap it from Sasuke’s shoulder, putting the water-filled bag and wraps on the nightstand. 

Now he  _ carefully _ brought Sasuke closer to him and again, nuzzled his cheek against Sasuke’s 

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you more touchy than normal?” Sasuke said trying to move his head away from Naruto 

“You’re hurt, I always take care of you when you’re not well” Naruto said 

“I’m not well because of you” Sasuke said as he gave up trying to move away from the blonde, instead, settling to feel Naruto’s cheek scars against his own cheek

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?” 

“Stop being all physical and I might consider forgiving you” 

“You were the one who said we should try being more physical” 

Sasuke huffed, he wasn’t going to tell Naruto that he meant it in public, as they already did much more in private. He also wasn’t going to tell Naruto he secretly enjoyed the attention despite all Sasuke’s bruising being his doing 

“Whatever” Sasuke mumbled 

Naruto hummed happily enjoying the close contact with the angry raven. Naruto couldn’t explain it, it was like he needed to let Sasuke know he cared by touching him and being near him. After all, _they got to touch each other pretty wel_ l….and they moved on, but Naruto still wanted to touch the pale skin as much as he could

“How are your bruises?” Naruto asked 

“Still hurt” 

“A lot?” 

Sasuke gave a small shrug 

Naruto gently began to massage the area around Sasuke’s bruise on his chest again. Sasuke squirmed under the blonde’s touch, unused to being touched so closely 

“Relax, I’m just easing the pain around it” Naruto said laughing slightly 

“I told you it kinda tickles” Sasuke said trying to push the tan hand off him, but stopped when Naruto pressed on a pressure point, causing him to sigh in content 

“See? You don’t trust me Sas’” Naruto smirked 

Sasuke huffed “Excuse me for being cautious” 

Naruto moved away from the raven’s cheeks and buried his face in Sasuke’s neck, inhaling deeply. He was in bliss, his senses being overtaken by Sasuke. He wanted to keep Sasuke as close to him as possible and just feel him. He began to press soft kisses all around the pale skin, moving his way up to Sasuke’s jaw. 

Sasuke felt his eyes close as he blushed at the sensation of Naruto’s lips on his skin. He tried, but he couldn’t make up an excuse now. They were perfectly sober, perfectly aware of what they were doing, yet for some reason, Sasuke didn’t feel any urge to stop him. 

Naruto then started adorning the raven’s face with kisses, kissing his cheek, forehead, nose, and pausing slightly to look at Sasuke. He noted that Sasuke had his eyes closed, Naruto brushed his nose against Sasuke's to bring him closer and locked his lips with his. He kissed him slowly at first, enjoying the way Sasuke’s lips moved so naturally with his. Naruto gently tugged on Sasuke’s lips with his teeth and slipped his tongue in, absolutely addicted to the taste. 

Sasuke didn’t know why he was going along with all this, allowing Naruto to kiss him like this. It was wrong, he knew it was, he was being selfish by secretly enjoying these affectionate touches, never wanting Naruto’s lips to leave his. Even if it was all fake, Sasuke got a little excited knowing he was getting this attention from Naruto. But it was wrong. They had just gotten over their last moment together, they were teetering on the line of trying to maintain their platonic friendship after all, why would they damage it again or even more. 

Sasuke pulled back, a little breathless

“Naruto...I don’t think we should....” Sasuke trailed off 

Naruto pulled himself from Sasuke’s personal space. 

_ Fuck… _

Naruto got carried away. He looked down at the raven’s red face and swollen lips. Naruto immediately felt guilty. The two had just reconciled where they stood as friends and now he was causing them to reach that troublesome territory again

He frowned 

“Sorry Sas’ I know we said we wouldn’t do anything like that…” Naruto said, heart beating fast as panic rose in his chest 

Given their close proximity, Sasuke could feel Naruto’s rapidly beating heart. He could also feel Naruto slowly loosening his hold on him. He quickly looked into those blue-eyes, they weren’t filled with their usual brightness Sasuke likes. They were panicked, scared, all the things he hated to see Naruto go through. He had to fix it quickly, he wasn’t going to let Naruto overthink and guilt himself again 

Sasuke put his hand on the side of Naruto’s face, guiding his eyes to meet his black ones 

“Hey it’s okay, it was just…” Sasuke wanted to say accident, he really did. But he remembered how Naruto didn’t like him ignoring or downplaying these things 

“It’s fine” Sasuke said with a small smile

Naruto looked to see if Sasuke really meant those words. He smiled back at the raven when he saw Sasuke was actually acknowledging the situation and telling Naruto it was alright, he’d call that growth 

“Besides” Sasuke said, leaning closer to the blonde's mouth. He’d figure a little more reassurance wouldn’t hurt either of them 

_“Nothing changes if you don’t make a big deal out of it”_

Sasuke closed the gap between them. Naruto laughed against the raven’s lips. He’ll agree with that ridiculous statement for now, he just wanted to continue making his best friend feel better, and right now he was giving it his all as his lips melted with Sasuke’s 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I actually play golf don't roast me 😞 This chapter is dedicated to y’all SINCE YALL LOVE TO SEE THESE TWO BE BLIND WITH THEIR EMOTIONS AND BE MESSY, as well all know, kissing the homies for the plan is NOT GAY. Am I gonna make y’all suffer more? Of course, but its because I love you very much, Comment & Kudos <3


	14. Chapter 14

“Where are you?”

“I’m buying groceries” 

“Oh! Can you make sure to pick up some water, not Dasani, get the good kind like Fiji or Alkal-“

“Bye Suigetsu.” Karin grumbled as she hung up the phone 

She had to do something important for something that’s been bugging her for too long. 

Karin quickly put her cap on and sunglasses and quietly walked over to sit on a bench across from where she could see a blonde and black head of hair 

She watched as the two boys sat together at a fairly pricey cafe, no doubt Sasuke’s doing. Sasuke was reading something on his phone, while his companion was currently munching on some pastries. The two didn’t look unusual, Karin noted, but they didn’t look particularly romantic. She could see Naruto talking to Sasuke, but she couldn’t hear or make out what they were saying. It seemed like whatever Naruto said, caused Sasuke to roll his eyes but Naruto laughed. 

No Karin didn’t think it was weird to  _ “investigate” _ her crush and his  _ “boyfriend” _ , she had to. Something felt off about the odd couple, it still didn’t sit right with her that they were in a relationship. It was so out of the blue, there was something going on, and she was going to find out. After all, she and Sasuke shared a connection when he was in their friend group, and she knew he had to feel it too. 

Karin saw the blonde place a hand on the raven’s arm as he spoke about something, she noted Sasuke didn’t react at all, but he didn’t move the hand either. 

She scowled, it was so hard to read them, and by them she meant Sasuke. She also was upset that Naruto got to touch him like that, every time she tried to touch Sasuke he would immediately push her away. 

Karin spent the next ten minutes watching the two guys sit at the cafe table talking and occasionally taking bites and sips of their goodies. Sasuke picked up his phone and said something to Naruto, it looked to be lengthy as Naruto looked like he was listening intently and gave a firm head nod. She saw Sasuke wave the waiter over and it looked like the boys were having a staredown over who was paying the tab, Naruto was beginning to pull out his wallet when Sasuke pointed at something. She looked too but realized immediately that it was a diversion tactic as Sasuke had handed his card to the waiter. She saw Naruto frown but frowned as well when the blonde’s reaction raised a small smile on the pale man. 

Once the card was returned to Sasuke, the two got up from their cafe table and began to walk away. Karin made sure the two had a gap between her in distance before she got up as well and followed them. Luckily there were a lot of people in the area so she had the benefit of being undetectable. She was going to gather whatever intel on these two she could, by any means necessary. 

The two walked side by side, Naruto was the main one talking. Sasuke occasionally nodded his head or raised an eyebrow. It looked as if they were heading to the park Karin thought to herself. That was a little weird to her, she knew Sasuke didn't usually enjoy public spaces like that. Nonetheless, her hunch was once again correct, the couple and she ended up at the park. The boys paused before entering the main section of the park, they discussed something briefly and Naruto held his hand out, Sasuke quickly took it and they walked in. 

_ ‘What was all that about?’ _ Karin thought. What did they talk about that suddenly prompted the romantic action? And if they wanted to hold hands they could have done it a long time ago, before they started the journey to the park. That was definitely strange, Karin followed them again

The pair seemed to walk up to someone sitting on a park bench underneath a tree. Karin adjusted her glasses to see if she could figure out who it was, she gasped slightly. 

_ Itachi Uchiha _

Sasuke’s famed older brother, what was he doing back in town? Karin quickly pushed those thoughts away as she saw a smile on the older Uchiha’s face at the sight of his little brother holding hands with the dumb blonde. The three quickly engaged in a short conversation, before Itachi stood up from where he sat and began walking with the boys. Once again Karin allowed them to walk further ahead, she had to be a little more stealthy now, the park wasn’t filled with that many people. She hid behind trees and other places that would prevent her from being seen. She saw Naruto and Itachi engage in a conversation, Karin was surprised at the number of times Naruto was able to make Itachi laugh and smile. She remembered there was a time where Sasuke painted his older brother as horrible, and for a while, she was left with that image. It seems like Naruto was bringing out another side of the Uchiha’s, they do say Naruto had that effect on people. 

Every time she saw Naruto smile down at Sasuke, press a kiss on the top of his hand, or pull him close for a hug was torture for Karin. She knew that should be her touching Sasuke like that, it wasn’t fair. They hated each other’s guts, they’ve almost killed each other how many times? Don’t even get her started on their little lifelong rivalry. Yet magically they were happy and in love? She knew they were best friends, but even that couldn’t explain how  _ Naruto Uzumak _ i and  _ Sasuke Uchiha _ became a couple. No, Karin’s senses were never wrong. She knew there was something suspicious about their relationship, and she wasn’t going to stop until she figured out what it was. 

She continued to follow the three throughout the park, slowly Karin was getting more and more frustrated as nothing else seemed to outwardly jump as weird or suspicious. The three men stopped near the exit and briefly chatted, Itachi ruffled Sasuke’s hair and gave Naruto an affectionate pat on the shoulder. They waved and with that Itachi was off. 

Karin decided to be a little bold and get close enough to the couple to hear them. She hid behind a tree and tried to listen in 

“....plan is better than ever!” Naruto smiled 

Sasuke sighed 

_ Plan? What plan? Were they talking about a plan that she didn’t hear about, and why did Sasuke look unconvinced?  _

She heard leaves crunch across from her. She quickly hid and was deathly still. After a moment, Karin peeked from the side and saw someone standing where the couple once stood.

_ Wait _

_ She missed the couple leave _

“ _ Dammit _ ” Karin said under her breath. She had heard Naruto mention something about a plan that made Sasuke look a bit uneasy. She missed her chance but now she had reasonable enough suspicion that there was definitely something, she was going to find out, her senses never did her wrong.

She took a look at the figure standing there, she raised an eyebrow finally recognizing who it was 

“Hinata?” 

The purple-haired girl gasped at being caught, she looked at the ground and blushed 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I was um taking a walk in the park” Hinata’s soft voice said 

“Looks like you were looking at Naruto and Sasuke?” Karin said 

“Never! I wouldn’t do that to Naruto” Hinata gasped 

She didn’t mention Sasuke. Interesting...and she did get flustered when she caught her and accused her. As always, Karin’s hunch never failed her 

“You like the Uzumaki guy don’t you?” Karin asked 

Hinata blushed harder “N-No, don’t be silly” 

“You’re all red and I saw you looking after them”

“I-I didn’t...I just...well why are you here?”

“I was actually spying on them” Karin shrugged 

Hinata's eyes grew wide “But why?” 

Karin crossed her arms and thought deeply for a second. Should she let Hinata in on her hunch? After all, it seemed like the soft girl was just like her, longing after one of those boys. And of course, an extra set of hands, especially quiet ones, wouldn't hurt 

“Haven’t you thought it was a little weird how those two suddenly got together?” Karin said 

Hinata was quiet for a moment, going through her own thoughts about the situation and seeing her crush with someone else 

“I suppose it was a little odd...b-but I didn’t want to question Naruto-kun” Hinata answered 

“Question it. That’s what I’m doing and I know there’s something wrong with this whole thing. Those two weren’t meant to be together. It’s impossible to go from bitter rivals to boyfriends. You should know better than me, you’ve known them longer” Karin reasoned 

Hinata was taken aback at that statement. So Karin had similar doubts about those two as well. She adored Naruto, and when she heard he was with Sasuke, her heart shattered. But confusion also plagued her, as she never thought these two would get together, they weren’t compatible in that manner 

“I suppose you’re right…” Hinata whispered 

“Then join me. We’ll look under the hidden layers together and prove once and for all there's something going on that we don’t know about between those two. I know me and Sasuke have a connection that's being blocked, surely you understand?” 

Hinata looked at the ground again. Should she really interfere in Naruto’s personal business like this? She also thought she and Naruto had a special bond, one that was on the way to a deeper level. But Karin’s words had truth to them, and if this was a chance that she could save Naruto in any way and have an opportunity to be his, she was willing to take it 

“Okay, I’m in” Hinata said with a firm nod 

Karin smiled “We’re going to find out what’s really going on between those two”

_ ’And this ”plan”’  _ Karin thought to herself 

**********

Sasuke shut the water off and enjoyed the steam coming from it. He poured in his favorite lavender soap and watched as bubbles soon formed. 

He was going to relax a little today, he felt a little tense. 

Sasuke and Naruto had spent a part of their day with his older brother who had insisted on taking a walk through the park. The park held a lot of memories, it’s where he and his parents used to go there, Itachi would take him to play, and also where Naruto and he would have some of their famous fights as kids. It was probably a tactic by Itachi to see if they would act sentimental together. 

Sasuke had invited the two to his favorite cafe where they would go over the plan quickly while enjoying a few delicacies. Naruto had tried to calm him down but Sasuke couldn’t help it, everytime they were with Itachi, he was nervous that their plan might fail. He always was. The blonde said he would take charge in convincing today, which slightly eased the raven.

They made their way to the park and he briefly paused, again being hit with nerves. He looked into blue eyes that held out a hand to him, he knew everything was going to be alright. Of course, they started their usual gimmicks to keep up the facade. Itachi and Naruto got along as normal, making Sasuke feel a whole lot better. When their day had come to an end Itachi didn’t seem to have any suspicion, Naruto was ecstatic that the plan was going better than ever. Although Sasuke was a little relieved that the day had gone smoothly, he still had the stressed pent up. He desperately needed to relax, and what better way to do that than a bubble bath. 

Sasuke dropped his towel and stepped into his bathtub, he sighed in content as the warm and scented water warmed his skin when he eased himself in. He lowered his face in the water, closing his eyes as all his stress was beginning 

“SASUKEEE” Naruto yelled through his bathroom door 

Sasuke scowled 

“Not now Naruto” 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” 

“I'm in the fucking bath” 

“I NEED A BATH TOO” 

Sasuke got angrier 

“Then go take one” 

“BUT YOU USED UP ALL THE HOT WATER” Naruto continued to yell

“For fucks sake Naruto what do you want me to do?” 

“LET ME GET IN” 

Sasuke made a surprised noise, _what the hell was the blonde thinking?_

“No Naruto I’m stressed, let me relax” Sasuke growled 

“BUT I’M STRESSED TOO, DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS TALKING TO ITACHI THAT LONG?” Naruto argued 

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his own, he hated how soft he was getting for the blonde, since when did he care about Naruto’s well being this much. He also couldn’t skip over how risky this was, they would be sharing a bath. Sasuke was aware of the multiple directions this could take, given they were completely unsure what was  _ too much _ for their fake relationship. No, he wasn’t going to make them overthink this, they were just going to share a bath to relax, they’ve done it in Hot Springs before, this was no different, right? 

“Just fucking get in…” Sasuke sighed deeply 

The door opened and the blonde walked in and smiled at the angry raven in the tub. Naruto just wanted a bath, that was it. He knew how dangerous it was to ask Sasuke to let him join him for a bath, but Naruto had pure intentions! He really was stress as talking to the older Uchiha was no easy feat, but he had done it for Sasuke. Now he really wanted to destress, besides he did try to take a bath in his own room, but Sasuke took up all the hot water. He was just going to go in there and relax, just as they’ve done it the Hot Springs. 

Naruto began to undress, Sasuke turned his head away and blushed. 

Naruto snorted at that “You don’t have to be embarrassed ya know, it’s not like you haven’t seen me-”

Naruto shut his mouth when Sasuke shot him a scary glare,  _ right _ , they moved on from that 

Once bare, Naruto slowly got in the tub and sat across from Sasuke, kinda cramped in the small space. Naruto let out a deep sigh, instantly loving how the warm water relaxed all his muscles and the lavender scent filled him with an easiness. 

“This is nice…” Naruto said easily, sinking his face in the water 

“It  _ was _ nice” Sasuke grumbled 

“Sharing is caring” Naruto smiled, Sasuke gave Naruto an empty look 

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back, he was going to try and be relaxed. Naruto allowed himself to look at his roommate, thinking how Sasuke’s wet hair looked like black ink on his face. Naruto smiled to himself and grabbed a handful of bubbles and blew it in Sasuke's face. 

Sasuke flinched as his face was suddenly hit with bubbles, he opened his eyes to find the blonde smiling wide. Sasuke splashed water to his roommate as he wiped his face, trying to get the foamy bubbles off. Naruto laughed as the water his him, pushing water to create a wave that splashed against Sasuke and spilled on the floor.    
  


“ _ Naruto! _ ” Sasuke growled as he picked up a soap bottle and was about to throw it at Naruto, the blonde beat him to it and stopped his arm, laughing harder. 

Sasuke was about to continue when he noticed their close proximity, he looked up to see his face was dangerously close to Naruto’s, he was able to see the different hues of blue in his eyes. Sasuke swallowed hard 

Naruto's eyes instantly went down to look at those rosy red lips that he had become a little addicted to. He briefly looked up to meet his favorite onyx eyes, Sasuke was looking back at him with the same intensity. 

Naruto couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to, Sasuke had become this magnet to him, he just had to touch him, had to  _ kiss _ him

The blonde slowly leaned forward

Sasuke really shouldn’t,  _ they _ really shouldn’t, he could stop them right now and prevent them from making another mista-

Sasuke felt Naruto press his lips against him, clearing his mind of any rational thinking. 

They started slowly at first, always taking their time to feel each other's lips move in perfect harmony. Naruto needed more, he turned his head so he could deepen their kiss, thrilled that Sasuke opened his mouth a little so he could taste him even more. Their tongues moved against each other as they kissed with need and desire, becoming a little sloppy as they intensed. They separated briefly for air and Naruto moved on to taste his favorite pale skin, licking a long strip on the raven’s neck that was lightly covered with water and perfumed with lavender. This made him want to be consumed with Sasuke even more. He then began to gently kiss and suck small areas on his neck, smiling to himself when they began to darken. It was another reminder that only he got to mark Sasuke like this, only he was lucky enough to be able to have Sauke’s taste on his tongue. Sasuke strained his neck to the side a little, allowing Naruto more access to his neck, enjoying the sensual feel of Naruto’s lips on his skin, the kisses never missing a pleasure point. Naruto raised his face from the pale neck and sought out those lips he adored, pulling Sasuke on his laps for more body contact. Sasuke instantly tangling his fingers in blonde locks. They made out passionately, neither of them refusing to let go of each other's lips. As much as Sasuke liked locking his lips with Naruto, he wanted more. The rave pulled on the blonde hair hard, exposing Naruto’s neck for his taking. Sasuke instantly bit on Naruto’s known sensitive spot. Naruto moaned at the feeling, his dick growing excited with every bite, kiss, and pull of his skin by Sasuke’s. Sasuke felt the blonde’s hardening member against his thigh, moving down to bite down on Naruto’s pec and grinded down on Naruto’s dick. Naruto moaned louder, Sasuke was just pressing their dicks together and Naruto was about to come undone right then and there. 

Sasuke once against rolled his hips down, making their dicks slide against each other, savoring the sound Naruto made. Sasuke shut him up quickly by once again urging Naruto to put his tongue inside his mouth. Naruto’s cock was rock hard, the friction between them causing him to want more. Sasuke could feel how impatient and needy Naruto was getting, his kissing was completely unfocused as Naruto tried to rub their dicks together as much as he could, causing Sasuke to make a few pleased sounds of his own. He supposed this one time he could help Naruto relax and relieve him of his current need, after all, this would help him relax too

Sasuke broke the kiss and Naruto whined at the lost contact, he looked deeply into those hooded blue eyes. He hooked his thumb on Naruto's mouth, forcing him to open it wider. Naruto’s complied. Sasuke stuck two fingers in the warm mouth 

“Suck” 

Naruto listened to the command and wrapped his lips around the pale fingers, swirling his tongue around them, elated to be tasted another part of Sasuke. A heat of pleasure formed intensed in his core as he watched Sasuke look at him with pure lust. Once Naruto fully covered Sasuke’s fingers with saliva, he let Sasuke pull them out, and went back in search of the raven’s lips. Sasuke simply pressed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, Naruto made a noise at being denied the full experience.

Sasuke took Naruto’s hand and wrapped it around the hand that had the fingers Naruto coated in his saliva. He guided it to his entrance, Naruto face grew in heat and his heart started beating even faster. Sasuke let out a small moan when Naruto moved his hand to touch the ridges of his hole, stroking and pressing gently against it. Naruto was completely driven by the noises of pleasure Sasuke was starting to make, the sight of making Sasuke touching himself making his own dick grow impossibly harder. Growing impatient he gently pushed pale fingers inside Sasuke’s hole, Sasuke inhaled sharply at the sudden sensation. He but down on hit lips, Naruto was pushing his fingers in and out as he tried to stretch himself open, Naruto’s spit allowing his entrance to slowly open himself. 

Once he deemed himself ready, he moved Naruto’s hand and removed his fingers. He took Naruto’s shaft in his hands and aligned it with his entrance, slowly lowering himself and moaning loudly as Naruto began to fill him. Naruto groaned at the warmth and feeling of being inside Sasuke, he instantly gripped Sasuke’s hips and forced him down all the way, wanting to be completely inside Sasuke immediately. Sasuke gave himself a moment to adjust to Naruto, his dick filling him and stretching him open much more than his fingers did. He let out a shaky breath and slowly moved up and down. Naruto through his head back, absolutely lost by Sasuke. Once the pleasurable plain lowered, Sasuke gained a steady rhythm, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the bathroom. Sasuke moaned as he steadied himself by putting a hand on Naruto’s chest, fucking himself on Naruto’s dick to selfishly reach his own high. He looked down to see and Naruto with his head back and eyes closed, moaning frequently as Sasuke slide him in and out. Sasuke smirked as he wrapped his hand under Naruto’s jaw and forced him to look at Sasuke

“Do you like seeing me bounce on your cock?” Sasuke huskily said 

Naruto fucking lost it, he helplessly moaned at the words, too distracted by the tightness of Sauke’s hole

Sasuke slowly rolled down on Naruto’s dick “Answer me Naruto” 

“ _ Y-Yeah ahh _ ” Naruto struggled to get out, his grip on Sasuke’s hips tightening, Sasuke moaned at the pain 

“What was that” Sasuke smirked evilly, teasingly brushing his lips against Naruto’s 

“ _ Yes mm Yes I-I do _ ” Naruto said, hating that Sasuke was denying him 

Sasuke purposely slowed down his pace, taking his time and letting Naruto’s cock fill him again. This was pure torture for the blonde 

“ _ Sasuke, fuck, Sasuke faster please _ ” Naruto begged 

“Say my name” 

“ _ S-Sas’ _ ” Naruto desperately tried to say again, Sasuke had once again rolled his hips downward on Naruto’s dick 

“Again” Sasuke commanded 

“ _ Sasuke _ ” Naruto growled as he bucked his hips upwards. Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto hit his prostate. Naruto began to move Sasuke up and down himself much faster, causing bruising on Sasuke’s hips as his fingers dug into the pale flesh. He was hitting the same spot that had caused Sasuke to lose control. 

“ _ N-Naruto…. _ ” Sasuke moaned, he was beginning to see white, Naruto was fucking him into oblivion, hitting his sweet spot with every forceful thrust. Sasuke’s cries became regular, his own dick beginning to spill at a fast rate. 

Naruto was close, the sensation of fucking Sasuke’s tight hole and hearing Sasuke helplessly call out his name. At the same time, Sasuke was trying to match Naruto’s pace and ride his cock with intensity. 

With one final roll of Sasuke’s hips, Naruto came inside Sasuke’s asshole. Sasuke continued to ride him through his climax, the overstimulation causing Naruto to cum even harder as he cried out Sasuke’s name like a prayer 

The continuous pounding of his prostate from Naruto’s long dick sent Sasuke into his own climax, his come hitting Sasuke’s chest and dripping in between his thighs. Sasuke moaned at the intensity of it, he slowed down on Naruto’s dick and carefully got off Naruto, wincing slightly as Naruto had stretched him far too wide. He instantly slumped against Naruto, the two boys breathing heavily and trying to catch their breaths 

When they finally regained their breathing, Sasuke lifted his head slightly, blue eyes meeting dark ones. They looked at each other, trying to figure out what the other was thinking

Naruto simply put his hand on the back of Sasuke’s neck and brought him closer again, not bothering to think, just wanting to taste Sasuke all over again 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course y'all know I love me some drama but its my birthday today, bitches 19 ✨ 🤪 SO I just HAD to give you guys want you wanted....🥴


	15. Chapter 15

“ _ Dammit Naruto _ ” Sasuke grumbled 

“What? It’s not even that bad” 

Sasuke turned sharply to the blonde, Naruto shutting his mouth shut at the sight. Sasuke’s neck was worse than last time 

“Bite my whole neck while you’re at it” Sasuke rolled his eyes 

“Heh, I just got carried away…” Naruto blushed 

Sasuke went into his closet and pulled out the highest black turtleneck he had. He slipped it over his head and pulled it down, he turned to Naruto 

“Well?” 

“It’s good...just try not to move your head around too much” Naruto said 

Sasuke scowled. They were about to meet up with Itachi to go day drinking at the local bar. However, Itachi was about to bear witness to his and Narutos activities last night. 

“Gee thanks” Sasuke deadpanned 

Naruto chuckled but looked up at the pale man 

The two had quite the night yesterday, they had actually fucked. In his bathtub. Sasuke was well aware that this was something friends don’t do. And honestly-

_ He did not know what to do anymore  _

They had sex, what more could he say. He actually initiated it, and he didn’t stop them. 

_ He just did not know _

Naruto had done things to him, made him feel unfamiliar things. Sasuke did not want to put any thought into it. Naruto was his friend, who was graciously helping him with this plan. That was his priority. The plan. 

“We’re good right?” Naruto said, double-checking one more time that Sasuke and he were still firm in their friendship despite….last night 

_ They had fucked. _

_ Fucked hard.  _

Naruto did not regret it. He figured they threw any caution out the wind, the only thing they could do was go farther or do something riskier. Naruto felt bad about this, he was doing actual relationship things with Sasuke. They had basically hit the last level of any real relationship, and yet…

As always Sasuke brushed it off…

Saying that the plan was their main concern. 

Which was fine, Naruto understood that. He agreed, he had promised to help Sasuke after all. He just was a little confused why he felt so negative when Sasuke would act as if this was something worth skipping over

But Sasuke and he talked it over, saying they needed a way to relax, mutual to both of them. Naruto agreed, mainly because he didn’t want to admit how much he loved to touch Sasuke or have another uncomfortable conversation like the last one. At least Sasuke had talked to him about it, promising everything was fine

Naruto still felt... _ weird _ for some reason 

“Uh….yeah” Sasuke coughed

“Forgive me?” Naruto smiled with his arms wide open for a hug 

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and flicked his forehead, making his way out of his room 

“ _Oww_ , Teme” Naruto whined, rubbing the pained spot. He got up after the raven and walked after him, finding him getting his car keys in hand and slipping his wallet into his pocket

Naruto hugged Sasuke from behind and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck 

“Forgive me now?” 

“Dobe, you’re going to make it worse” Sasuke said trying to break free from Naruto's hold 

“Oh right! Heh heh sorry…” Naruto chuckled nervously as he settled for a kiss on a pale cheek 

Sasuke sighed in annoyance 

***********

“Oi, Itachi!” Naruto called out as he entered the bar

The older raven put down the menu he was reading and smiled at the two boys 

“Hello boys, glad you could join me” 

“Of course, we wouldn’t miss it for the world” Naruto grinned 

“I would” Sasuke smiled small at his brother 

“Very touching Sasuke” Itachi said “Come sit!” 

The roommates walked over and sat at the bar with Itachi, it was a quite luxurious bar. But Naruto wasn’t surprised at the Uchiha’s choice

“I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of Sake if that’s quite alright?” 

Sasuke nodded while Naruto shot him a grateful smile. Itachi waved the bartender over 

“ _ Lee?” _ Naruto and Sasuke said in unison, eyes wide at the sight of their friend behind the bar counter 

“Hello Naruto and Sasuke! It is most joyous to see you with Itachi!” Lee smiled 

“Lee what the hell are you doing working in a bar?” Naruto asked, still in shock 

“You’re not exactly the best at handling alcohol” Sasuke said with his eyebrow raised 

“Both of your statements are correct! Which is why my father Guy said I should take that weakness and make it my strength! What better way than being a bartender?” Lee explained

“I think he is doing a fine job” Itachi commented

“You haven’t seen him when he’s actually had alcohol” Naruto said, Sasuke nodded in agreement 

“Itachi thank you for your opinion! That is only testimony that I am getting better” Lee said, eyes glimmering 

“Anyways….” Sasuke said giving Lee one last unconvinced look “What’d you have in mind for today Itachi?” 

“Nice and easy day-drinking” Itachi grinned 

“You don’t have to tell me twice” Naruto said, downing the small cup of Sake 

“Someone like you doesn’t do nice and easy” Sasuke said 

Itachi chuckled “I’m on vacation, I’m allowed to let loose a little” 

Sasuke snorted, but nonetheless took a sip of his own Sake. 

“Have any fun lately Sasuke?” Itachi asked, trying to hide his smile behind his cup 

Naruto choked on his Sake, Sasuke tried to hide his face behind his hair, feeling his face go up in flames.  _ Of course he noticed them… _

“Not that I can think of” Sasuke tried to say evenly, Naruto made sure he avoided any eye contact with Itachi, not wanting Itachi to kill him for marking Sasuke or realizing that they had finally done  _ it  _

“Sasuke were you attacked? Your neck looks like it was mauled!” Lee called out “Naruto allow me to join you to seek vengeance on the one who hurt your precious partner!” 

Sasuke shot another death glare at Naruto for putting him in this position in the first place, his red face clearly visible

“W-We don’t need to do that Lee…” Naruto said scratching the back of his neck, his own blush making its way on his face 

Itachi laughed loudly, enjoying the display he started to embarrass his darling little brother for a bit 

“My, I didn’t think  _ the _ Itachi Uchiha was capable of laughing” A deep voice called from the end of the bar counter 

Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto turned their heads to look at the person who dared to call out the notable Uchiha. Itachi kept his head facing forward 

“I must admit, it does sound nice again” The voice spoke 

“Kisame Hoshigaki” Itachi said, finally acknowledging the person 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he scanned the person. He appeared to be tall in stature, strongly built, short hair that was cut at an angle, dresses sharply in a suit. 

  
The man smiled when Itachi said his name, Sasuke noted how his smile resembled that of a shark 

“Can I get you something Sir?” Lee asked, still a little unsure of this person 

“I’ll have what he’s having, and make everything on me” Kisame nodded to Lee 

“Kisame, that’s not necessary” Itachi said firmly 

“I insist, it’s not every day you get the luxury of running into Itachi” Kisame smiled 

Itachi gave him a blank look. Sasuke instantly recognized this was the closed version of his brother, _exactly who was this man? Why was he acting this way with Itachi?_ He was bold, he’ll give him that. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, staying on guard in case he needed to take any action 

“Why are you here?” 

“My client has a trial here and I just wanted to explore the city a bit” Kisame answered Itachi 

_Client?_ That must mean this Kisame guy was a lawyer just like Itachi Naruto noted, he couldn’t get a read on what Itachi was thinking about this guy though

“I imagine you’re doing the same” Kisame asked

“I’m on vacation” Itachi replied dryly 

Kisame took a sip of his Sake “Itachi on vacation? My, I just keep learning new things about you today” 

“Hey, just who the hell are you anyway?” Naruto called out, growing angry that this man was talking this way to Sasuke’s older brother in such a manner 

“We went to Law school together” Itachi said, trying to cut the hotheaded blonde off before he did anything drastic 

Sasuke looked at Kisame with the same pointed stare

“Same old Itachi, lying to smooth things over” Kisame chuckled, Itachi gave him a look of indifference 

“We did go to Law school together. But now Itachi is my rival, we reside in competing firms, although the offer to join the Akatsuki Law firm is still available to you” Kisame said 

Itachi stayed silent, Kisame let out another chuckle, still knowing exactly how to affect the older raven where most couldn’t see it. 

Kisame turned to the young raven “You must be Sasuke” 

Sasuke ignored him, continuing to focus on unraveling this man’s true intention 

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree” Kisame smiled up at Itachi “You interned under Orochimaru right?” 

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows “How did you know that?” 

“Itachi you haven’t told him?” 

Itachi only glared at the pointy man 

“You continue to shield this boy from everything, Sasuke you have made quite the entrance into the Law scene. Your mentor is the famous Prosecutor Orochimaru, who even raised you a bit when Itachi was beginning Law, and after you surpassed him in an actual court, beating his streak, you’ve been on everyone’s mind” Kisame explained “Just like the promising Mayor who has already acquired so many ties and connections to political and elite members of society” 

Naruto narrowed his own eyes at this man, _how did he know so much about him and Sasuke._ _ Exactly who was this person and what business did he have with Itachi  _

Sasuke drank from his cup, the truth is Itachi told him a much vaguer version of this story, but he already knew. It was still impressive this random man knew all this information, especially about his blonde best friend,  _ how was he aware of how valuable Naruto was? _ Sasuke was now extra protective 

“I’m even shocked to find you here with Konoha’s best martial arts fighter spending his free time serving Itachi Uchiha” Kisame said looking at Lee, Lee only glared at this man, suspicious that this man even knew information about him 

“Kisame…” Itachi said, his tone a little dark 

Kisame smiled at Itachi, a smile that was too familiar to Itachi 

“Join the Akatsuki Itachi, we’re are all the best of the best in law, set the new path for your younger brother” 

“You already know why I won’t join” 

Kisame gave Itachi the same smile, a smile that was reserved for him, a  _ knowing _ smile 

“Not even for me?” 

Itachi looked at Kisame fully for the first time, he scanned the sharp man’s face, searching for something that he knew would always be there 

“Not even for you Kisame.” Itachi said lowly 

Kisame turned to look at his cup, letting out a humorless laugh, his shoulders dropping a bit 

“You still don’t understand Uchiha” Kisame said 

Lee wiped the counter, Sasuke and Naruto stared at the tabletop, so confused and in the dark of the current interaction between the older men 

“The least you can do is allow me the luxury of an old game” Kisame spoke up again 

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his old companion. Kisame pointed to something behind him, Itachi looked and his face slightly softened 

It was a dartboard, it was the first thing the two bonded over when they both started Law School, he was surprised the both of them still remembered the significance of it 

“Alright” Itachi said, and with that, the two stood up from their bar stools and walked over to the dartboard

Kisame picked up some darts and gave them to Itachi, neither of them breaking eye contact when his fingers brushed against pale ones 

The sharp man picked up his own darts and threw one of them quickly after each other, the first one landed in the direct center, the second one stuck to the first one, and so on. This trick was named the “sword” and was Kisame’s famous dart move 

Itachi placed darts in each of hands skillfully between his fingers, and with one throw, all ten landed right in the middle

Kisame laughed “You’ve still got it huh?” 

“I could say the same for you” Itachi said with a small smile. Kisame savored the sight of his rival smiling at him for the first time in a while 

Kisame picked up the ten darts, he then mimicked just what Itachi had done, and hit the same small center. Itachi remained expressionless, making him grin 

“Ever since you beat me, I told myself I was going to learn it myself” 

“Now you have” 

“I wish I could say that about law” Kisame said 

Itachi looked away from the man and went to get the darts from the board. The older raven threw the first dart and hit the center, and aimed for the second to hit the first dart, but it hit the board instead of the actual dart, he still couldn’t do Kisame’s “sword” stacking trick 

Kisame snorted “Still? I showed it to you how many times” 

Itachi smiled again as he shrugged 

Kisame walked closer and stood behind Itachi, he placed the dart in pale fingers, his own wrapped around Itachi’s 

“Hold it like this” Kisame said in Itachi’s ear, Itachi tried to control his blush “Then throw them in the same pointed angle” 

Kisame released his hold on Itachi and stepped back, Itachi threw them as instructed and was able to form the “sword” 

Itachi smiled, finally able to do the trick. 

“As always, besting me once again” Kisame smiled “Just as it’s meant to be” 

Itachi raised the corner of his mouth at the bittersweet words “Just as it’s meant to be” 

The three boys watched from a distance at the exchange between the older men. Sasuke examined his brother carefully, he’s never seen his older brother act this way. It was obvious there was some unknown history between the apparent rivals. This was something Sasuke was curious about, perhaps he would ask Orochimaru. He didn’t want to poke in his brother’s life too much, after all, he didn’t want Itachi to look at his own life too closely either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES, IM GIVING YOU ALL ALL THE KISSES IN THE WORLD LIKE DAMN MAKING A BITCH CRY LIKE THIS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BRO DEADASS😭❤️ so here's a little something a lot of yall have been asking for, let's spice things up a bit, and Sasuke and Naruto are feeling confused...uh oh😳 Comment & Kudos babes MUAH


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke was an Uchiha 

The Uchiha family were known for many things, their intelligence specifically 

Sasuke was smart, extremely so he would brag about it 

He’s never felt more like an idiot 

He looked at the bandaged blonde sleeping peacefully in his arms 

There was an old saying about the eyes of the Uchiha, they were sharp, being able to see things normal people might not be able to, that’s what added to their intelligence 

Sasuke would proudly say he too inherited those eyes, always being amazing at details and analysis, looking deep into something to find anything hidden 

He wasn’t aware that excluded himself

Or perhaps it was self-sabotage 

Ever since his parents told him about that cursed tradition, Sasuke became pessimistic about those types of emotions, always actively avoiding to express anything that might make his parents speed up the process. But they were killed, and the only emotion Sasuke had was anger and vengeance. The only reason why he was continuing law was so he could prosecute criminals like those who took his parents away from him. Then Itachi took charge and Sasuke just did not have the mental capacity for this kind of stuff 

Then he met Naruto 

Their parents were friends, the first time they met was at preschool, where Sasuke and he had their very first fight. Sasuke was naturally a dark person, even as a child he wasn’t exactly the bubbly type. Naruto was the complete opposite of him. He was and still is, a walking ball of sunshine. Their dueling personalities are what paved the path for their rivalry. They grew up, their fights got more intense, their endless competitions growing, yet somehow they became closer. Sasuke actually tolerated Naruto, he didn’t outwardly try to push him away for a long time, and they slowly realized when put together, they work in perfect harmony.

Then when his parents died Sasuke changed, he became much colder, and he decided while Itachi was away at Law School he would live under the controversial yet talented Prosecutor in Konoha, Orochimaru. Naruto had tried to stop him, saying he wasn’t alone and he understood the pain, pleading that Sasuke would lose himself under that guidance. Sasuke refused, so they took their anger out on each other the best way they could, physical fights. It was bad, they ended up breaking each other’s arm in the end and terrible scars 

Naruto eventually dragged him back here, back to him. For the first time, Sasuke clearly saw how much Naruto cared about him, wanted to protect him, support him, just make sure Sasuke was alright. And Sasuke wanted to do the same, fast forward to them becoming stronger best friends yet never letting their rivalry die down. He saw all that when he looked at Naruto, looked into those eyes when he was with Naruto. Naruto made him feel like he will always be okay. 

The blonde pressed his face closer to Sasuke’s pecs. Sasuke sighed as the memories came to him 

_“What a drag, I wanted to nap” Shikamaru groaned_

_“I also wanted to nap, I have a bad food coma coming on...I can feel it” Chouji whined_

_“Kiba I did communicate that I would be preoccupied with conducting research on my mating beatles” Shino said_

_“May I have my sketch set back when this is over?” Sai spoke_

_“Are you sure this activity will be much better than my normal weight lifting sessions?” Lee asked_

_“I was in the middle of eating ramen ya know, after being banned from it for a week!” Naruto yelled, Sasuke rolled his eyes_

_“I think-” Neji started_

_“Neji shut the fuck up or I will kill you this time” Kiba growled_

_“I wasn’t even the only person who complained!” Neji said angrily_

_“Dudes when was the last time we all went skateboarding together?” Kiba said, being met with silence from the boys_

_“Exactly, which is why I brought you and the boards together” Kiba said, waving to the pile of skateboards behind him_

_The boys just collectively groaned but nonetheless grabbed a board_

_“Okay boys let’s skate! Just like old times” Kiba announced and then the air was filled with sounds of wheels skating and hitting the pavement_

_“Kiba you were correct! This is better than my normal training session” Lee said as he did handstand push-ups on the moving skateboard_

_“He’s inhuman” Neji told Chouji as they skated side by side_

_Sai kick flipped over the curb, smiling in delight when Kiba tried to do it but failed, and the sound of anger Kiba made when Shino did it perfectly_

_Shikamaru skated with his hands in his pocket and was looking at the clouds in the sky. How he wished he was just a simple cloud moving about slowly in the sky. Shikamaru was distracted, he didn’t notice he was about to skate right into a car_

_“SHIKAMARU” Naruto yelled, skating fast to push them both barley out the way. The force of the push had caused the skateboard to slip from underneath Naruto causing him to slide hard against the pavement_

_“NARUTO” Sasuke immediately ran over to him, heart pounding that Naruto had narrowly almost been hit by a car, yet he hit the ground hard. Sasuke immediately went down to look at the blonde, his arm had a huge bleeding skid mark and so did his face, bleeding bruises but nothing too serious. He quickly lifted the blonde bridal style and took off running to the hospital, not bothering to see if the boys followed him._

_“Sasuke I’m fine” He heard Naruto say quietly, Naruto’s blood was beginning to seep into his clothes_

_“We’re going to the hospital, you’ll be alright soon”_

_Sasuke ran into the hospital, luckily he saw Sakura there working._

_“Sakura-chan, Naruto needs immediate care”_

_Sakura nodded as she called a group of medics over to look at her blonde best friend. Luck was to be on Sasuke’s side as former head renowned doctor Mayor Tsunade was there, who saw the bleeding blonde and ran over. She asked Sasuke to brief her in as they rushed Naruto to a room._

_“Naruto you could have died!” Tsunade scowled, upset at Naruto_

_“Died?” Sasuke said in a whisper_

Sasuke skimmed his fingers over Naruto's bandaged arm.

What would he do if Naruto died, he depended on him so much. He was also Sasuke’s only true friend, the thought of Naruto seemingly just being gone was something he couldn’t even begin to imagine. Sasuke did care about him, a lot more than he cared about himself. He actually likes to see Naruto happy, makes sure he continues to be his shining light in his usually dark world. 

He remembered as a child he asked his mother what love was, his mother told him is when you care deeply about something, want to be with them, and see them grow and their dreams are made a reality. He thought it didn’t make any sense back then, he couldn’t really picture himself attaching himself to someone like that. No wonder everyone believed them so easily, he understood what made them appear as if they were in love already

He wanted all those things with Naruto 

He loved Naruto 

He was in love with Naruto 

How could he not see it? It all made so much sense right now that he felt like a complete idiot. 

Is that why he subconsciously chose Naruto to be his fake boyfriend? That in some deep, dark, and hidden area inside, he knew he wanted Naruto. The easiness that came with being a pair with Naruto was really how much he was eager to be with him. Something changed, he had grown accustomed and desired Naruto’s touch. He did not find the physical appeal of being in a relationship, but when his hand is being held by a tan one, he doesn’t mind one bit. When his cheek was pressed against scarred ones, being gifted with kisses, the warmth he got with Naruto’s hugs, and of course the kisses, those kisses the marked him to let everyone know that only Naruto was who allowed to touch him like that. Naruto was the only one he wanted affection from, no matter how annoying he was. 

All of it felt good with Naruto. 

Then of course they had their little intimate moments

Looking back at it, he still considered them mistakes. He allowed himself to fall into an inescapable pit. Having sex with someone was something serious, even if you meant it or not. Sasuke knew that both times he did it with Naruto, passion, and validity were both very much real and present. Naruto was his friend, his best friend, and despite any strong feelings he had for him he had no right to do something that intimate twice and think nothing of it. As much as he enjoyed Naruto fucking him, he was doing real relationship things with Naruto, all of this was fake. Soon to be over

Where did that leave them now? Itachi was soon to leave again and that would push the boys back to reality, facing the aftermath of being so close then suddenly going back to their platonic friendship. Sasuke was a little afraid of that, now he knew he wanted Naruto, he didn’t want things to go back to the way they were. He had grown too accustomed to how Naruto treated him. Now he knew he loved Naruto, how was able to find someone else to date to fill his parents’ wish? What will their friend group think? What was Itachi going to say when the one man he believed Sasuke was meant to be with suddenly broke up with him? Sasuke could deal with all these problems later, he would have to whether he wanted to or not

It was Naruto he was unsure of. Sasuke didn’t know if Naruto felt the same way, most likely not 

It was Naruto he was talking about after all. Sweet Naruto, kind and caring Naruto, always people first. That’s what got him almost killed, that’s what tore their friendship for a bit, that’s the whole reason he agreed to help Sasuke. They were best friends, they did things for each other all the time, this was just one more thing to add to their list. Sasuke knew things were so far off the plan, they were barely trying to stay focus on convincing each other, instead, they were so busy trying to stop touching and ignore the fact that they had fucked. Sasuke truly tried to brush it off for the plan and as mutual, trying to save the last bit of normalcy in their friendship. He does not know what to do that anymore, but he has to. But Naruto probably didn’t want a relationship with him, Sasuke always pushed him away and now for the sake of hiding these newfound feelings, he would continue to do so. Naruto wasn’t tied to anything, so Sasuke wouldn’t force anything on him, he had tried to let Naruto go before, but of course, caring Naruto just wanted to help out his friend.

Sasuke couldn’t believe it, Sasuke genuinely couldn’t believe it. All these years he was blind and refused to face reality 

He was in love with Naruto 

How was he supposed to act with Naruto now that he was fully aware he harbored deeper affections toward him? Every time he looked at Naruto, he would be thinking about how much he adored him, how much he wished his hands would touch him, how much he wanted to make Naruto feel better and loved just as he made Sasuke feel all this time. He would also be thinking about how cruel reality was that he wouldn’t be able to be with his sweet Naruto. It hurt Sasuke that he probably wouldn’t be Naruto’s ideal partner, he’d get over it. If he could make Naruto feel good, be there for him with endless support, love and care for him, and watch Naruto achieve his dreams, he’d be alright. At the very least, now he was aware of his feelings 

Naruto stirred in his sleep, slowly trying to turn on his bandaged arm. Sasuke remembered Tsunade said not to let Naruto put any pressure on it. Sasuke brought Naruto closer to his body, careful not to move the pillow Naruto's arm was resting on. Naruto stopped moving and relaxed on Sasuke’s arms. Sasuke looked down at the blondes boys tan face, his once pained expression to a much more relaxed 

Sasuke brushed blonde locks out of Naruto’s face, gently moving his fingers along the sides of Naruto’s face, stopping to caress the scars on Naruto's cheeks 

Sasuke was so stupid for not seeing this, all the signs, all the moments, the long history 

Sasuke was in love with Naruto 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE DAMNNNNNN 🤲🏻😒 yall have been yelling at me for TOO LONG, DONT say I ain't warn yall for these other chapters😋, COMMENT & KUDOS MUAHHHH<3333


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto wasn’t the smartest person in the world, he knew that

Sometimes he wouldn’t get things or it would take him a little longer to figure things out

This took him a long time 

He wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him but continued to watch their show on the laptop

People often told Naruto he was too nice for his own good. Naruto never understood how it was a bad thing, he liked to help people and make them feel better

Especially Sasuke 

Specifically Sasuke 

Sasuke was his best friend and rival, it’s been this way ever since their first meeting thanks to their parents. Naruto hated Sasuke’s downer personality, so he decided to fight Sasuke in order to change his mind. The birth of a bitter rivalry from that point 

Eventually, their rivalry led to friendship, actually, Naruto sorta forced it into friendship. Naturally, they became closer being rivals and all, but Naruto had pushed himself on Sasuke, letting him know that he’ll always have his back. 

Naruto's parents died at a young age in the great Konoha Fires, risking their lives to save his and the lives of the people in the city. Iruka and Kakashi had halted their lives to make Naruto their son, raise him, and take care of him as best they could. From that point on Naruto was embedded with the spirit of putting others before him, which is why he wouldn’t give up on Sasuke 

When Sasuke lost his parents, Naruto noticed that Sasuke changed, he was plagued by negative thoughts and motives. Naruto swore he wouldn’t let Sasuke fall down that hole, so he fought Sasuke to change his mind, just as they first have. It was a nasty fight, their worst one ever, they broke each other’s arm. And Sasuke left, Naruto had never been more disappointed in himself 

He found Sasuke, he brought him back, he made another promise to himself. He wouldn’t let Sasuke leave again, he would do anything to keep that from happening. So he amped his care, kindness, support, and overall positivity for the raven 

He’d do anything for Sasuke 

So when Sasuke had asked him to join his plan, of course he said he’d help his best friend, even though it was a ridiculous request. It was for Sasuke, he was helping Sasuke feel better so he wouldn’t go down another dark spiral 

Naruto always had a special bond with Sasuke, he was his best friend after all. He’ll admit his weak spot was Sasuke, willing to drop anything to make sure the raven was okay. Whether that was making Sasuke feel better with physical affection or just talking to him, Naruto would be there for Sasuke.

This fake relationship was a gate, a gate for Naruto to push open into unfamiliar territory with Sasuke. He held hands with his best friend, kissed his best friend, hugged his best friend, fucked his best friend

He did it all because he wanted to make sure his friend Sasuke would be alright 

This is true, to a certain extent 

He wanted to make sure Sasuke would be okay and happy 

He so desperately wanted to see Sasuke happy 

Because he loved him 

Naruto loved Sasuke 

He wanted Sasuke to be alright because he loved him 

Naruto’s arms wrapped Sasuke’s waist tighter as he pulled the pale man closer to him. Almost knocking the laptop onto the bed 

“Careful Naruto” Sasuke said as he placed the laptop back on his lap for the two of them to watch. It was some J-drama that Naruto started to watch at Sakura’s suggestion, he liked it. So he wanted to watch more with Sasuke, who scowled him for choosing a 'lame show', although Sasuke was completely captivated by the drama. 

“Can you believe she tricked him into going on a date with her, behind her best friend's back?” Naruto asked 

“I’m not surprised. From the very beginning, she made it clear she hated her best friend for being close with the gu,y so obviously she was going to get payback somehow” 

Naruto saw Sasuke’s eye grow wide, the raven quickly hid his hair behind his hair

“Or whatever, it’s not like I care or anything…” Sasuke grumbled 

Naruto chuckled 

Sasuke was cold, negative, pessimistic..on the surface. Naruto was lucky enough to see another side of Sasuke. He liked to think Sasuke only let Naruto in on his much kinder side, the blonde also knew he was beginning to rub off on the gloomy man. Sasuke had done a lot for Naruto too, it wasn’t completely one-sided. Sasuke was always near, people often called him Naruto's shadow, having Naruto’s back on even the roughest occasions. Naruto knew very well Sasuke cared about him, he just had an odd way of showing it. Naruto had to be very careful not to push Sasuke in any way during the rare occasions where Sasuke would actually show any emotions 

“I thought you wouldn’t like that show?” Naruto teased 

“Dobe, I don’t. The plot is just predictable” Sasuke grumbled once more, yet he was unable to tear his black eyes away from the scene currently unfolding on the screen 

Naruto pressed his face in the nook of Sasuke’s neck, pressing his usual kisses against the warm pale skin, Sasuke leaned his head back to rest on Naruto’s shoulder 

Again, this fake relationship was a gate, a gate for Naruto to push open into unfamiliar territory with Sasuke. The unfamiliar territory was physical affection. 

Naruto was naturally an affectionate person, touch was something he used a lot to express that he cared. Sasuke often detested him for it, and Naruto respected it. But now Sasuke had basically given him a free pass to actually touch him, this was a rare opportunity for Naruto. Naruto believed the reason he was constantly drawn to Sasuke now was to make up for all the lost time before, now he had the chance to physically show Sasuke how much he cared about him. He thought he was overdoing it at first, he was scared he was making Sasuke uncomfortable or forcing him to go along with what Naruto wanted. But he said he wanted Naruto to do more, touch him more, for the sake of the plan. For the good of Sasuke and making sure his plan prevails, Naruto did as he was asked to do. Then they did the ultimate act of affection 

They had sex 

And dammit, Naruto would be lying if he said he didn’t wish he could be fucking the raven in his arms right now 

The first time they did it, they were drunk, but Naruto still felt guilty he could have done something from preventing them to complicate their already tarnished friendship. Naruto also was a bit upset over the fact that Sasuke called it a mistake. Sure Naruto knew it was wrong that they did it, but he would never call it a mistake. If anything, he was glad it was Sasuke, even drunk Naruto still remembered the ecstasy he felt when he first was able to taste Sasuke. But Sasuke said they were fine, they could move past it just as any trial in their friendship, their main priority was the plan. Yes, Naruto knew the plan came first, anything for the plan. He almost ruined their plan how many times, he wasn’t going to let their scheme and Sasuke down anymore 

Unfortunately having sex with Sasuke was basically a gateway drug for Naruto

Now he had to always be touching Sasuke, he wanted to be able to feel and taste Sasuke every chance he had 

Naruto knew he was getting carried away, he knew that good and well. 

But could you really blame him? He had the extremely rare chance of being named Sasuke’s boyfriend, even if it was fake, he got to touch Sasuke, he got to hear Sasuke moaning his name. These private and unseen moments were all his, even if it was fake, in these moments Sasuke was all his. 

When they fooled around a second time, Naruto had pure intentions, he really did, it was just a simple bath, he didn’t have any strong doubts holding him back. They had already fucked, what was the harm in sharing a bath. But Sasuke was there, and like a magnet, Naruto was drawn to him, still loving the image of Sasuke riding him 

Naruto placed a couple of more kisses before he gently bit the pale skin, sucking on it slightly and pressing a kiss on it when he was done, moving to other places on that delectable neck and repeating these actions. 

“Naruto no! My other hickeys are still trying to heal!” Sasuke said in annoyance 

Naruto pulled on the neck hole of Sasuke’s shirt, pulling it far enough to expose a pale shoulder. He placed a testing kiss on it, then instantly bit down lightly, leaving a red mark that would soon turn dark 

“Naruto!” 

“What? No one sees your shoulders anyway” Naruto smiled against Sasuke’s shoulders 

“You’re like a fox or something I swear...” Sasuke said

Naruto loved to mark Sasuke, one glance at those hickeys and Naruto was reminded that only he was allowed the luxury of tasting Sasuke, a primal feeling awaked Naruto, that by marking him like this, it almost made it seem like Sasuke really was his and they weren’t playing some messed up version of pretending 

Why did he want to feel like Sasuke’s was actually was his? 

Because he loves him

Now it makes sense, give him a break, Naruto knew he was a little dense at times, but he was supposed to be the emotionally aware one in this friendship 

So what was he supposed to do now? Naruto knew he wanted Sasuke’s to be his, but it seemed like a highly unrealistic goal 

This whole plan was because Sasuke wanted to avoid being stuck in a relationship. They had discussed that when this was over, they would discuss a way for them to naturally break up and they would be done with that 

This offered a couple of problems to Naruto. For starters, how would they break up? They had gone through all this trouble and breaking points in their platonic friendship that it seemed like going back to how things were before seemed literally impossible. How would they break the news to everyone? Everyone seemed to be obsessed over the idea that they had finally realized their inescapable feelings for each other over the years? How would he break the news to his parents who were overjoyed that Naruto was apparently dating his lifelong love? Would their friends take it well? He was still upset that everyone saw these feelings and he couldn’t, that just made him feel slower. All these years of being devoted to Sasuke and he foolishly called it friendship and rivalry. What about Sasuke, would he be okay with Itachi? Sasuke constantly told him all of this would be Sasuke's mess to clean up. 

Naruto hated how Sasuke did that, brush things off and thinking he could deal with it alone. He tried to let Naruto go before, but Naruto promised Sasuke, he would go through with this with Sasuke, their plan would not fail and Sasuke would be alright 

He promised him because he was his best friend 

He promised him because he loves him so damn much 

But Sasuke had told him they weren’t in love. Sure Naruto wasn’t aware of his feelings back then, but he knows Sasuke was. Sasuke was doing all of this because he wanted out of a relationship, the reason why he dragged Naruto into this was probably because he knew his good friend would most likely help him out. Naruto was better at most in knowing what Sasuke was feeling, but this was something he absolutely knew, Sasuke did not feel the same. 

This is fine for Naruto, it’ll hurt him, crush him even, knowing Sasuke would never really be his. As long as he kept his promise to the raven and he would be fine at the end of this plan was all Naruto wanted. He wasn’t going to waste his time right now when Sasuke was his, he would touch and kiss him while he still had the chance, he was going to selfishly abuse the pass Sasuke gave him, even if it was all fake, he was completely in love with Sasuke 

Naruto laughed at the grumbling raven, but he removed himself from marking up the pale skin any further

“Thank you” Sasuke sighed

“Who said I was done?” Naruto said before leaning down to press a dozen of kisses on Sasuke’s cheek 

“Quit it! I’m trying to watch the show!” Sasuke said blushing 

“I knew you liked it!” Naruto smiled wide, Sasuke only blushed deeper 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW HERE YALL GO AGAIN 🤲🏻😤 DONT SAY I DONT DO NOTHING FOR YALL BUT CAUSE DRAMA 🤚🏻😒 but imma cause drama 🥰 also I started/caught up on Jujutsu Kaisen and I love it 10/10 would recommend


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto was stressed, Naruto was not good under stress 

He didn’t know what to do, he needed to talk this out with someone, but who? He was supposed to keep this whole thing a secret, but Naruto was losing it 

He was in love with Sasuke and he was at a total standstill of what to do, it’s like every time he looked or touched Sasuke, he was doing it in a new light. The thought of his love for Sasuke nagging in the back of his mind. 

He couldn’t take it, he had to tell someone. And he knew just the person

“Have you’ve seen my keys?” Naruto asked standing by the door 

He heard footsteps paired with keys jangling coming to him, Sasuke handed them to him 

“Thanks, I’m going out but I’ll be back” Naruto told the raven 

“I’ll be out too, I should be back before dinner, before you start complaining that I won’t make anything” Sasuke added 

Naruto nodded and smiled, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sasuke’s forehead 

“See ya teme” 

Sasuke scowled as his cheeks tinted pink “Bye Usuratonkachi” 

Naruto closed the door and headed to his car, making his way to his destination 

He pulled up to the local pond and stepped out of the car, seeing a familiar figure sitting on a bench that overlooked the water 

Naruto walked to the bench 

“There’s my favorite grandson” 

Naruto sat next to the old man

“I’m the only one you got stuck with” Naruto smiled 

“Don’t remind me” Jiraiya smiled back 

Naruto let out a small sigh before he turned his gaze to look at the pond. Frogs and toads loitering about 

“What’s running through your head kid?” 

Naruto took a deep breath. He could tell Jiraiya, Jiraiya was more than his mentor and grandfather or godfather, he was someone he trusted and who had infinite wisdom. He could come clean and he knew if he asked Jiraiya to keep it a secret, he would. He really needed to let this out and get some good advice 

“I don’t know…” Naruto started 

“You called me out here to talk and you don’t even know what about?” Jiraiya said 

“I do!” Naruto cried out “I just don’t know how to say it”

“Well hurry, I’m not getting any younger here” 

“...I’m in love with Sasuke” Naruto said finally 

“Uh yeah, I know that. You guys are kinda dating” Jiraiya said

“No it’s just-“ Naruto struggled on how to explain this, especially since this was all so new to him

“We’re fake dating. We aren’t actually together” Naruto confessed 

Jiraiya gave one look at his grandson and laughed 

“Yeah I know that too” 

Naruto almost fainted

“ _ YOU KNEW? _ ” Naruto gasped 

Jiraiya nodded, still amused at the blondes’ reaction 

“ _ H-How? _ ” 

Jiraiya turned to look at a toad staring at from a lily pad

“Naruto you’re dumb”

“ _ Hey! _ ” Naruto grumbled 

“And so is Sasuke. I can tell you right now that you’ve been in love with Sasuke the day you realized you could love someone like that” Jiraiya started 

Naruto blinked at the old man 

“You guys were blinded by your rivalry and friendship to actually stop and focus on other emotions, but it still developed regardless. When I found out you two were dating, I thought there was no way in hell you two actually realized it. I knew it had to be something else, you guys weren’t actually dating. Don’t worry, I won’t tell” 

Naruto now gazed at a frog who was leisurely sitting on the top of his shoe. He shouldn’t be surprised that someone like his grandfather would know the truth

“We’ll now I know” Naruto said quietly 

“Better late than never” Jiraiya said 

“Well, what should I do now? This whole thing is fake remember”

“Uh tell him so it becomes real?” 

Naruto sighed “It’s not that easy” 

“What do you mean?” The old man asked 

“The whole reason we started fake dating was to lie to Itachi so Sasuke could get out of their dumb Uchiha tradition. He doesn’t want to date anyone, especially his best friend” Naruto explained 

“How do you know that?” 

“He said we weren’t in love”

“And you actually believed Sasuke of all people?” Jiraiya said

“Of course! It was one of the few moments where he actually talked about feelings” Naruto paused “And I just want to make sure he’s okay and happy at all cost” 

“Well, you can’t go around like that based on what you think. At the very least you should get a concrete answer” Jiraiya stated 

“A concrete answer?” Naruto asked 

“I mean it’s Sasuke we’re talking about here Naruto. The fact that he chose you to be in a fake relationship with and act like that would say a lot, don’t go around thinking this vague idea you have about what he feels is right” 

“I guess...we’re just really committed to this plan though” Naruto said as he saw the toad hopping away 

Jiraiya shook his head at his blind grandson, at least he realized his feelings, he knew Naruto would get there eventually, hopefully not as slow as the last time 

“Well you have two options, you can ask him straight up. Or, ask him if he’d genuinely be interested be in a relationship generally” 

Jiraiya turned to look at Naruto again, Naruto’s fist clenched as he looked distantly at the water

“You really love him huh?” Jiraiya said 

“....yeah, a lot” Naruto whispered 

Jiraiya pulled the boy close for a side hug, hoping he’d guide him far enough to do it on his own

“Did you go through this with Mayor Tsunade?” Naruto asked 

Jiraiya choked “N-No!” 

Naruto gave him a look, Jiraiya ruffled his blonde locks 

“I actually knew I loved her” Jiraiya said “And she knew she was mine, even though she never says it out loud” 

Naruto chuckled at the elders in his life but leaned into the hug more 

“Thanks” Naruto said softly 

“Anytime kid” 

************

Sasuke locked his car with his car keys and walked into the small office, ringing on the doorbell 

“Serpent Law Firm! How can I help you?” 

“Let me in” 

“Do you have an appointment?” 

“I will when I need a lawyer for breaking through this door” Sasuke growled 

The door clicked open, Sasuke opened the door 

“Ah Sasuke, you haven’t changed a bit” Kabuto smiled

Sasuke ignored him as he walked past the desk and went down the familiar hall that he once spent so much time in, he stopped in front of one door and opened it

“My my Sasuke, still abrupt as ever are we” A raspy voice called out 

Sasuke sat in one of the leather chairs in front of the big desk 

“Hello Orochimaru” Sasuke said plainly 

“My protégée, I must admit I am still baffled you called and said you wanted to talk. That never exactly was our strong point” Orochimaru smirked 

Sasuke scowled and looked at the ground 

Sasuke was growing relentless, he would reluctantly say he was getting stressed 

He was constantly thinking about his newfound feelings for Naruto. Every time he was around Naruto he remembered how it was impossible for him to be upfront with his feelings. Should he even bother, Sasuke was never one for emotions. But if he didn’t have to talk to someone who would help him reach a solution logically, he would actually go insane. However, this whole plan is supposed to be a secret, he can’t afford to tell anyone the truth. His actual future was at stake here, but for once Sasuke did not know what to do. He was limited in his options, obviously, he couldn’t talk to Naruto, Itachi was especially a no-go, and that was about where the people he trusted ended. Although he had a last resort, the one person who knew Sasuke a little more than the average person, he had raised him for a bit, he considered the older man in front of him someone somewhat special

Sasuke turned to the person he immediately noticed when he walked in standing by Orochimaru’s door 

“Since when did you need security?” Sasuke asked 

“Oh that’s only Yamato, Mayor Tsunade has him following me around to make sure I’m not doing any ‘legal malpractice’, her touching words, not mine” Orochimaru sighed dramatically 

Sasuke took one last look at the weird-looking man before turning to look at his former mentor 

“So what can I do for you?” 

Sasuke crossed his arms 

“I need…advice” 

“Advice? You never were keen when I gave you some” Orochimaru grinned

Sasuke scowled, should he really be honest to his former mentor? Discuss his emotions with this shady man? Sasuke was limited in his options…

“It’s about my relationship” Sasuke said 

“Ah yes, you’ve tied down to that Uzumaki boy, my congratulations to you by the way” 

“Yeah well…” Sasuke paused, a bit embarrassed to be saying this out loud, especially to Orochimaru of all people 

“I...love him” Sasuke said quietly 

“I would imagine so” 

“Let me explain” 

“Go on then” Orochimaru said leaning back in his chair 

“I’m swearing you to secrecy with what I’m about to tell you, I find out you tell and I’ll-” Sasuke took a glance at Yamato “-I’ll be glad to share my experience with everyone” 

Orochimaru chuckled “I always knew you would be better than me my young one, well you have yourself a deal, I won’t disclose any information” 

Sasuke nodded, knowing the older man meant his words 

“You remember the Uchiha tradition”

“I remember how much you hated it” 

“I’ve come up with a plan where we would fake date so I could throw Itachi off my back. For that exact reason is why I started to pretend to date Naruto. We’re faking it” Sasuke explained 

Orochimaru smiled at the raven, Sasuke met his look, waiting for a reaction from the Prosecutor 

“Why Sasuke, I already know that” 

Sasuke’s eyebrows shot up 

“. _..How? _ ” 

“Sasuke you forget I raised you for a bit. You’d be surprised, I know you quite well” 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man 

“You are fully aware we gravitated towards each other for selfish reasons, I wanted to use you for your family’s law background and power as well as make you my assistant and eventual protegee, and you wanted my power in the Law world to reach your little avenger agenda. That didn’t mean we didn’t become a little acquainted” 

“Gross, I’m taking you down when I get the chance you know” Sasuke deadpanned 

“I would say the same, but you have surpassed me. Besides you’re like a disobedient grandson in a way” Orochimaru sighed, Sasuke rolled his eyes 

“As I was saying, I knew. You out of all people getting in a relationship? I’d be dead before that happened, and believe me, that’s never going to happen. So what was the only logical reason for Sasuke Uchiha to willingly get into a relationship, to get out of this tradition that hangs over him” Orochimaru explained 

Sasuke stayed silent, he wishes he could say he was surprised his former mentor figured out his plan exactly, but it was Orochimaruafter after all. This man someone always knew what was going on, that, unfortunately, meant Sasuke too

“You’re still sharp as ever” Sasuke sighed 

“How flattering” 

“Anyways” Sasuke started “I’ve made a bad choice” 

“You actually fell for the boy. Well ‘actually’ is not the right word, you’ve realized you loved that boy” Orochimaru said 

Sasuke shoulders slightly dropped, embarrassed that the old man was able to see Sasuke’s feelings before the raven himself could 

“You saw it too…” 

“Of course I did. That boy dragged you away from me and you let him, you soften up every time you’re around him” 

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked up at the sharp eye man 

“I just….really love him” Sasuke whispered 

Orochimaru was taken aback by the raven, Sasuke never was this vulnerable. He must be serious, Orochimaru should have known it was dire given that Sasuke actually called Orochimaru. 

“Sasuke”    
  


The raven looked up at the sound of his name being called 

“Tell him” 

“I can’t” 

“And why might that be” 

“Because he’s just being a good friend, and I’m not exactly the best at expressing this kind of stuff” Sasuke answered 

“Believe me I know” Orichimaro said, Sasuke shot him a glare “Is that really how it is?” 

“I’m pretty sure” 

Orochimaru shook his head “I thought I told you to always go after facts” 

Sasuke could only shrug 

Orochimaru shook his head at the boy “You need facts, only then can you make a plan to take further action” 

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow, waiting for Orochimaru to explain 

“Of course you can always be upfront and directly ask him if he feels the same way you do then that way you can see if you want to do something about your feelings. If not, you could always run a couple of hypotheticals, analyze his reactions, and make much clearer assumptions from that, although I don’t know why you would need any convincing that he loves you…” Orochimaru said, muttering that last part

Sasuke took a moment to process everything that has been said. He appreciated the candor and logic that always came with Orochimaru, and he actually had to admit, it was a good idea, all of it, there was reason behind what he said 

Both Sasuke and Orochimaru turned to look at the man who was standing by the door to see if he was listening to this ordeal, Yamato simply minded his business 

“Makes sense” Sasuke said 

Orochimaru got up and ruffled Sasuke’s hair 

“The joys of being young and idiotically in love” Orochimaru smirked 

“I’ll kill you” 

“Like I’d stay dead” 

  
  


***********

Sakura walked along the marbled halls of the town hall, admiring the portraits of all the previous mayors, smiling softly when she saw Naruto’s father, they looked so alike she thought to herself. She was excited to see the day when Naruto’s face would join the line of portraits 

Sakura gently knocked on the door

“Who is it?” She heard a soft voice call out 

“It’s me, Sakura” 

The door unlocked and the door swung open to allow Sakura to walk in 

“Hello Shizune” Sakura smiled 

“Sakura-chan! How lovely to see you, I wasn’t expecting to see you until later at the hospital” Shizune said 

“I needed to talk to Mayor Tsunade. Any idea where she might be hiding?” Sakura asked 

“I’d say in the garden, I know she’s trying to hide from her work” Shizune sighed in disappointment 

Sakura giggled as she made her way to the garden out back, and just as Shizune predicted, Mayor Tsunade was sitting on a bench scrolling through her phone 

“Mayor Tsunade!” Sakura waved 

The blonde woman looked up from her phone and smiled at the sight of her very own mentee

“Sakura-chan, what brings you here” Tsunade said waving back 

‘I was hoping I could ask your opinion on something, or rather words of encouragement” Sakura said as she stood next to her mentor, watching a family of slugs move about the garden 

“Anything, ask away” 

“Well...it’s about Ino” Sakura started 

“Ino? Is she alright?” Tsunade asked 

“Yeah she’s great! I just…” Sakura started, swallowing hardly about what she was about to say 

“Well spit it out, you can tell me!” 

Sakura pulled out something from her purse, she handed it to Tsunade 

Tsunade took it from the young girl's hand curiously, she gasped loudly 

“Sakura….” 

Sakura blushed as her jade eyes moved to face the mayor 

“You want to propose to her?” Tsunade still said in shocked 

The ring in the Mayor’s hand glimmered against the sunlight, causing Sakura to smile 

“Yeah” Sakura said shyly 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course I’m sure, I love her, so much. Ever since we were children, I knew she was my better half, and well we’re both about to finish University and I want to start my life with her by my side” Sakura said passionately

Tsunade blinked at the pink hair girl, seeing the genuineness within her 

“....unless I’m crazy and I shouldn’t go through with this. That's why I was sorta hoping to get your advice” Sakura said 

Tsunade thought about this for a moment, she knew how much the two girls adored each other, how much they meant to each other. They had been together for a while now, since high school, and they’ve maintained their love and devotion towards each other. Sakura wasn’t a little girl no more, it was time for her to take over as Tsunade’s medical protegee and settle down with the one she loved most, who was Tsunade to stand in their way and call it a bad idea, those two were meant for each other, they knew it, everyone else knew it, they were entitled to a lifelong of love and happiness 

Tsunade placed a kind hand on Sakura’s shoulder “You’re not crazy Sakura” 

Sakura made a small gasp “I’m not?” 

“Quite the opposite. You are fully aware of your love for her and you want to make her yours permanently, you know she wants the same thing. You should ask her to marry you, you love her and she loves you” The mayor smiled 

Sakura smiled at her mentor, taking the ring the blonde was putting back in her hands. She balled the ring in her hand and held it towards her heart 

“I do love her…” Sakura said 

“Then there you go! Ask Ino to marry you, you have my support” 

Sakura squealed in delight, soon she would ask Ino to be hers for the rest of their lives, making their love official and permanent. All these years with Ino as her girlfriend was nice and all, but they would make the ultimate commitment and join their love and build their lives together. Just as Tsuanded had told her, they loved each other, Sakura had a good feeling Ino would agree to be her wife, that didn’t mean she still didn’t get butterflies when she thought about proposing. Sakura was so in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUHH GET INTOOOO ITTTTT THINGS BOUT TO GO DOWNNN🤪 A cute little Sanin moment✨I’m wondering if I should make yall hate me now or.... I know I say it all the time but I LOVE when y’all comment, y’all are so sweet and are so damn funny bro I be DEAD😭💀 Anyways chile I bought these lashes and it’s something about a good lash, lipgloss, and hoop combo that makes ya girl PRETTY, comment & kudos 😘


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto placed a chip in his mouth as he watched the soccer game playing on the TV, Sasuke lazily lying in between his legs, watching the game too 

“Flip it to the golf match when it goes to commercial”

The blonde hummed at the raven, taking a sip of his drink 

Naruto went in to reach for another chip, giving one to the raven, whose pale fingers reached out to grab and eat it. Naruto’s phone rang, he quickly dusted off his hand and picked up, looking at the caller ID first. 

“Hey Sakura!” Naruto answered 

“Hey Naruto, are you busy today?” Sakura said through the receiver 

“Uh no not really, I was just gonna stay in the with Sas’ why?” 

“I could really use both of your help!”

“Of course! What do you need help with” Naruto said, his eyes grew wide when he heard the pink-haired girl explain

Naruto shot up from the couch, knocking Sasuke off him and causing him to slam on the floor. Sasuke angrily picked up the framed photo of them on the coffee table and threw it at the blonde. Naruto caught it before it could cause him any damage 

“ _ YOU’RE WHAT? _ ” Naruto yelled into his phone, Sasuke’s rage was quickly replaced with curiosity at what the two were talking about 

“Woah Sakura- okok we’ll be over right away!” Naruto said as he hung up the phone, his face one of shock and excitement 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde, waiting for him to speak, Naruto only looked off into the distance

“Wha-“

“SAKURASAIDSHEWANTEDTOPROPOSETOINOTODAY” 

“Naruto calm down I can’t understa-“

“I SAID, SAKURA WANTS TO PROPOSE TO INO-CHAN TODAY” Naruto said flailing his arms around 

Sasuke eyes shot wide open

“Propose?” Sasuke said without a breath 

Naruto nodded his head eagerly 

“Like as in a marriage proposal?” Sasuke said in absolute shock 

“YES” 

Sasuke slowly got up from the floor, the news starting to hit him deeper

“Woah…” Sasuke said 

“Can you believe it Sasuke! Sakura is finally gonna tie the knot with Ino!” Naruto smiled 

Sasuke simply nodded, remembering how there was a time where both Sakura and Ino were obsessed with him, now they were about to become wives, it felt so bizarre to him. People around him were starting to settle down with their relationships 

“Is that all she said?” Sasuke asked 

“Well no, she told me she was going to propose, then she said she was going to do it tonight” Naruto explained 

“Good for her” 

Naruto scratched the back of his head “She also asked if we could help her and I said yeah” 

“ _ We? _ ” 

“Yes Sasuke, we’re gonna help her” Naruto crossed his arms 

“You can, I’m staying home and letting her do her own thing” Sasuke scoffed 

“Sas’ she’s our best friend” 

“Relax I’ll attend the wedding….maybe” 

Naruto frowned and looked at the raven, blue eyes peering into black ones. Sasuke hated those eyes, they really were his weakness, Orochimaru was right, he was always so soft around Naruto 

Sasuke sighed “Fine” 

Naruto smiled and let out a happy noise 

“This is going to be the best engagement ever!” Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke for a side hug 

“Whatever” Sasuke grumbled 

***********

“And I just” Sakura blew into the tissue in her hand “I just love her so much and I want everything to be perfect” 

Sasuke awkwardly patted Sakura’s back as she cried some more. Sasuke was stiff when Sakura let out another cry, desperately looking at Naruto to take over this situation. Naruto looked like he was on the brink of tears too as he held the tissue box closer to his chest. Sasuke was so uncomfortable, he did not do well in emotional situations, yet his overly-emotional friends left him all alone to be the rational one 

“Sakura stop crying, all you do is cry” Sasuke said, the pink-haired girl cried harder

Sasuke was going to jump out a window 

“You don’t have to worry about your proposal, we’re here to help you, isn’t that right dear?” Sasuke said, in one final attempt to get Naruto to take over with all this feelings mess 

Naruto sniffed and nodded “Sakura you have our word, Sasuke and I are gonna help you make this night perfect!” 

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded 

“You’re right, with us three we just can’t fail” Naruto said as he took Sakura in his arms, Sasuke took the opportunity and got up so he could be far away from them 

“Thank you guys, you are literally the best friends a girl could ask for!” Sakura smiled as she leaned into Naruto’s arms 

Sasuke waited patiently as he waited for his friends to pull themselves together, hating Naruto a little for dragging him into this mess, this had to be his Karma for pulling Naruto into his own scheme 

“Okay Sakura! What did you have in mind?” Naruto asked 

Sakura put a hand on her chin, deep in thought 

“Well I was thinking to go into the woods where I first met her, have a picnic under the stars with lanterns around us, and just pop the question” Sakura explained “Is that alright?” 

“That sounds fin-” 

“FIREWORKS” Naruto yelled 

“ _ Fireworks? _ ” Sakura and Sasuke said in unison, confused at the blonde’s sudden outburst 

‘YEAH! Fireworks are totally going to make this a much more amazing night” Naruto excitedly explained 

“Naruto where the hell are we going to get fireworks in such a short amount of time-” 

"AND MUSIC! MUSIC IS DEFINITELY GOING TO ADD TO THE MOOD” Naruto said cutting off his best friend a second time 

“Naruto these are all such great ideas!” Sakura smiled 

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he was the only sane person in this friend group 

“Sakura go find Ino and spend the day with her, leave everything to us!” Naruto said, not noticing the way Sasuke looked at him with annoyance 

“Really? I mean I don’t want to overwhelm you guys. This is my proposal after all” Sakura said 

“No way! You need to spend this day with her and end it with her, we’re just going to make things easier for you! Aren’t we babe?” 

Sasuke forced a smile, already knowing running around trying to achieve Naruto’s crazy ideas was going to be a challenge 

Sakura jumped up and pulled both the boys in her arms

“You guys are the best” Sakura smiled

They all pulled apart, Naruto put his hand in the middle

“C’mon guys just like old times, Team 7 on 3” Naruto said, recalling the name Kakashi gave their little trio as kids 

“1....2...3…Team 7!”

“Team 7!” 

“I hate it here” 

************

“And these shoot up really high?” Naruto asked the store owner

“Yes sir! The best fireworks in Konoha!” The woman said 

Naruto looked at the firework in his hand, these should be perfect for the proposal 

“Do you have other colors?” Naruto added 

“What colors did you have in mind?” 

“I was hoping pink and purple” 

The store owner went into the back briefly and returned with a pack of more fireworks 

“Here they are!” The woman said as she showed Naruto the box 

“These are great!” Naruto said as he smiled and threw them into the cart the raven was pushing around, looking absolutely bored out of his mind 

“I also saw you have a section of lanterns” Naruto pointed out 

“Oh yes! We have a small section but they are amazing” 

“I need about 6, 3 pink ones and 3 purple ones if that’s possible” Naruto asked sweetly 

“Anything sir!” The store owner said as she walked into the back again, coming out with what Naruto wanted exactly 

“All this is so great, this will definitely make Ino happy!” Naruto smiled at Sasuke, who only gave a lazy wave of his hands 

“Are you ready to check out?” The woman smiled 

Naruto pulled out the credit card Sakura gave him 

“Yes I am!” 

**************

“I thought all the art kids hang out together?” Sasuke grumbled 

“Sasuke I’m not sure music and drawing students are necessarily going to be the closest” Sai said as he looked up from his sketch pad 

“Don’t you know it’s bad to assume Sasuke?” Shikamaru added 

“Shikamaru what are you even doing in the art lab anyway?” Sasuke asked 

“It’s quiet and I like to nap here” Shikamaru shrugged from one of the couches 

Sasuke rolled his eyes 

“Look Sai, can you help me or not?” 

“Sasuke ask nicely! Sai what he means to say is we could really appreciate your help in finding some way to get music out into the woods?” Naruto spoke out 

“The woods? Why would you need music in the woods?” Sai asked 

“Don’t tell me you guys are going to fuck out there” Shikamaru grimaced 

Sasuke shot Shikamaru the scariest glare he has ever received in his life that he instantly regretted saying his joke. Naruto blushed but nonetheless put a hand on the small of Sasuke’s back to tell him to stop scaring Shikamaru 

“Noooo! We need it to help Sakura’s proposal to Ino” Naruto tried to say evenly 

“Sakura-chan is proposing to Ino?” Sai said, eyes slightly wide 

“ _ Woah woah, _ Sakura’s going to ask Ino to marry her?” Shikamaru said finally giving this his full attention 

“Yeah tonight! This is why we need you guys to help us out!” Naruto said 

Shikamaru blinked at the blonde, his best friend was going to get proposed to 

“How amazing for Sakura! I just know the two are going to be happy together” Sai smiled “Say Shikamaru, didn’t you say you just bought that new speaker?” 

Shikamaru smiled “Yeah the small, BlueTooth one” 

“Perfect! Do you mind if we use it for their proposal?” Naruto said 

“Yeah yeah, only because it’s for Ino, not Sasuke’s rotten attitude” 

“Fuck off.” Sasuke said dryly

“You two have to come to the proposal! You guys are important to the girls too!” Naruto added 

“Oh of course! I want to see those two happy!” Sai said as he got up and joined the two, tossing a joking arm around the gloomy raven 

“What a drag, fine I guess” Shikamaru said cooly, although he was excited that his best friend was finally going to spend the rest of her life with the girl she really loved 

“This is gonna be great!” Naruto smiled 

***********

“Chouji I’m going to slap that bag of chips away from you” Sasuke said 

“I’d like to see you try” Chouji growled 

“Sasuke be  _ NICE! _ Chouji just lend us a hand and tell us a good place to get picnic food” Naruto said standing in front of the irritated raven 

“Why should I? No one told me about this proposal. Ino’s my best friend!” Chouji pouted 

“Relax Chouji I just found out today too, Sakura’s just wanted to surprise Ino and keep it a secret” Shikamaru said as he pulled out a cigarette and began to walk farther away from the outdoor cafe

“ _Hmph_. Fine I’ll help” Chouji said 

“Great! What food does Ino like?” Naruto asked 

“She likes barbeque” 

“Chouji this isn’t for you ya know” Naruto said as he raised his eyebrow in suspicion 

“Man I know that! I’m telling you the truth” The plump man said 

“I can vouch for him!” Shikamaru yelled from where he was smoking 

“Hm alright. Any good places?” Naruto said 

Chouji waved to the cafe they were at

“Perfect!” Naruto smiled as he ran inside to order 

“Naruto don’t forget to order sweet dumplings for Sakura!” Sasuke called out for the blonde, Naruto gave him a thumbs up

“You’re joining us for the proposal” Sasuke told Chouji 

“Will there be food?” 

“Now Chouji, this is about your best friend” Sai smiled 

“Yeah yeah, for Ino” Chouji said as he got up from his chair 

Naruto gave the credit card to the cashier, he smiled to himself,  _ everything was coming together!  _

**************

“Babe this is all so beautiful, you didn’t have to go through all this trouble for a simple date night” Ino said as she admired the lanterns on the ground, the soft picnic blanket, and delicious food

“Believe me it was no trouble” Sakura chuckled “And besides this isn’t just a simple date night” 

“What do you mean?” Ino asked 

At the single of Sakura’s words, Sai gave Shikamaru a thumbs up from behind the trees they were hiding at 

Romantic music suddenly filled the air, Ino tried to locate the sound, but Sakura grabbed Ino’s hands

“Ino you make me so happy” Sakura started, blushing slightly as nervousness suddenly came over her 

“It was in these woods that we first met and I knew you were special. Since then we grew and so did our feelings. When you asked me to be your girlfriend, I was so happy that you wanted me to be yours….Ino, I love you so much and now…” Sakura dropped Ino’s hands and got up on one knee and pulled out the ring, Ino gasped 

“...now I’m asking you to be mine. Ino Yamanaka, will you marry me?” Sakura said with a huge smile

Ino felt a rush of tears escape her eyes, her heart pounding with excitement. She nodded repeatedly and giggled a bit at the fact that she couldn’t get a word out through her tears of joy 

“YES SAKURA YES OF COURSE I WANT TO BE YOURS” 

Sakura began to let out her own happy tears, Ino had agreed to be hers forever, she slipped the ring onto Ino’s finger. Sakura stood fully, grabbing Ino and spinning her into a hug while she kissed her finance deeply. 

Fireworks filled the sky as Chouji let them go at the final signal, pink and purple lights dancing along with the stars 

The boys whistled and cheered at the display 

Sasuke gave a small smile at the two engaged couple, he suddenly felt his hand being gripped. It was Naruto, who watched with a huge smile as their best friend was currently at her happiest 

It was a bittersweet moment for the raven, a cruel reminder of what he’s run away from for so long and something he couldn’t have. Sasuke wished that could be him and Naruto, where he could declare his love and they could spend their lives together. It was just a foolish dream he had, what they had was fake, not real like Sakura and Ino. 

Sasuke gripped Naruto’s back, if only he knew this is how he was telling him he wished that was them, wishing they were in love with each other for real like that 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How sweet, writing this made my heart go uWu🥺 
> 
> Y’all @ Naruto & Sasuke: You wish that was you huh? 
> 
> I promise you these chapters bout to get REAL interesting. Would y’all believe me if I told y’all I wrote this chapter listening to Chief Keef LMFAOAOOAOAO


	20. Chapter 20

“Sasukeeeee”

“What”

“Come hereeeeee”

“Why?”

“Cuz I’m boreddddd” Naruto whined from the couch

“Leave me alone” Sasuke said 

“Sasssssss but I’m boreddd” 

“I’m busy Naruto” 

“I’m gonna die of boredom” Naruto sighed dramatically 

“I’m literally making you a sandwich like you asked” Sasuke scowled 

Naruto got up and chuckled, coming behind the raven and snatching up the half-made sandwich, taking a huge bite 

Sasuke scoffed but nonetheless began to clean up his area 

“I’m still bored” Naruto said with a mouthful of bread

Sasuke made a disgusted noise 

“Go play soccer or something” Sasuke said 

“I can’t, Kakashi and Tsunade said I should rest my wounds a little bit more” Naruto said as he glanced at his arm that he hurt on that skateboarding incident 

Sasuke sighed, remembering that day, as well as the day he realized his love for the dumb blonde 

“Right, go for a walk then” Sasuke suggested 

“Come with me” 

“Why do I have to go?” 

“Because if I go alone, it’ll be boring” 

“If you say you’re bored one more time-“ 

“Sasukeeeeeeee babeeeeeeeeeee pleaseeeeeee”

“Oh my fucking god,  _ FINE _ ” Sasuke huffed as he went by the door to put on his sneakers

Naruto made a noise of triumph as he quickly finished his sandals and ran to slip his own shoes on, slipped on his jacket, grabbed his keys from the bowl, and opened the door for the raven, after hearing the raven mutter a ‘thank you’ Naruto shut and locked the door of their apartment 

“Where should we walk to?” Naruto asked 

“Hopefully off a cliff”

“How about that nice little pond” 

Sasuke snorted “You’re still obsessed with frogs?” 

“I am not obsessed” Naruto said crossing his arms 

“Let me see your wallet” Sasuke smirked 

Naruto scoffed and began to walk ahead of the raven, angry that Sasuke knew he still had his frog wallet 

Sasuke chuckled as he began to walk in the direction the blonde had stormed off too 

The two finally caught up to each other, walking side by side as they enjoyed the natural sounds of their city. 

“Hey Sas’” Naruto said breaking their silence

“Hm?” 

“How do you think the plan is going?” 

Sasuke kept a calm and collected face, although on the inside he was absolutely losing it. How was the plan? It completely backfired on Sasuke. He fell in love with Naruto. The one person he shouldn’t have caught feelings for because of this whole ordeal they were in, now being around him was absolute torture. Not being able to do anything with the blonde without thinking how unfair that this was all fake, Naruto would never reciprocate his feelings, it was just cruel 

“I think it’s going fine, Itachi has yet to suspect anything, which means we’re selling it good enough” Sasuke answered 

_‘Selling it good enough’_ , Naruto let out a humorless laugh at those painful words, just another reminder of how much Sasuke didn’t want this, didn’t want him, Naruto wondered if he should even follow his grandfather’s advice at this point. No, Naruto said this is fine, he would keep his promise to Sasuke no matter how much it pained him not being able to tell him his true feelings, now he had to cherish every moment of this imaginary relationship just a little more 

Naruto intertwined his fingers with Sasuke’s

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad everything is going according to the plan” Naruto smiled down at Sasuke 

Sasuke only nodded his head, somehow hoping when this was all over he would still remember how Naruto’s tan hands felt in his 

The two men walked along the sidewalk holding hands, occasionally exchanging a few conversations but opting to just enjoy the scenery around them 

As Naruto was in the middle of explaining something, Sasuke’s eyes quickly met a woman who looked like she was about to trip over a little white dog. Sasuke let go of Naruto’s hand and rushed over to catch the women before she could hit the pavement 

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the women in his arms

“Sasuke! My hero!”

“Karin?” Sasuke said in confusion 

Naruto ran up to the two “Are you alright?”

Karin ignored Naruto completely as she blushed and pushed up her glasses 

“Oh Sasuke, thank you! You saved me. You really do have special eyes! Karin gushed 

Sasuke let go of Karin so she could stand correctly and shrugged his shoulders 

Naruto bent down to pick up the little pup who caused this mess. The dog barked happily as Naruto petted his white fur 

“Did you lose Kiba, Akamaru?” Naruto talked to the dog, the dog growled 

Neji suddenly appeared, instantly spotting the white pup

“There you are Akamaru!” Neji went to get the dog from Naruto’s hands “You never saw me here” 

And with that, Neji took off with Kiba’s beloved pet 

The three looked at the long-haired man in confusion, not even wanting to know what he was doing with a Kiba’s dog for a second time 

“Anyways Sasuke, how can I ever repay you?” Karin said turning back her attention to the raven 

“It’s fine, try to be more careful” Sasuke said as he began to walk away from the redhead 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Naruto tried to ask again 

“I’m fine” Karin seethed, but practically skipped away 

Naruto only shook his head at the girl then went back to Sasuke’s side 

“Real hero alright” Naruto teased 

Again, Sasuke only shrugged 

The two finally made their way to the pond, Naruto instantly ran to the family of frogs that were strewn about near the edge. Laughing in delight as they began to happily hop around him 

Sasuke sat on the bench by the water, a small smile playing at his lips as the fully grown man was practically hopping around like a child with frogs, who seemed to enjoy Naruto's presence 

“Yeah, you’re not obsessed” Sasuke teased

“Teme!” He heard the blonde yell at him making Sasuke chuckle 

Sasuke turned to look at the sky above him, the sun was beginning to set and the sky was filled with shades of orange, yellow, red. All of a sudden Sasuke heard a small cry, but before he could react he was doused in water 

Naruto turned to look at the commotion, catching the sight of someone falling in the pond. Naruto immediately ran over to help the person out of it.

“N-Naruto-kun”

Naruto helped the person out of the water, instantly recognizing the voice 

“Hinata? What happened, are you okay?” Naruto asked 

“Yes I-I’m fine, I was just admiring the pond, I suppose I looked a little too far and...and fell in” Hinata explained, slightly shivering as she was completely drenched 

Naruto took off his jacket and draped it around Hinata’s shoulders. Hinata instantly blushed as her eyes grew wide 

“T-Thank you Naruto” Hinata stammered “You helped me”

“Of course, go home and get dry. You’ll catch a cold” Naruto said 

“But your jacket…” Hinata said 

“Keep it, it’ll keep you warm” Naruto said 

Hinata grabbed the jacket a little tighter and blushed more. She smiled and nodded before scurrying away 

Naruto was glad to see she was alright, he turned to look at a fuming wet raven 

“Sasuke-“ Naruto started as he ran over to his roommate 

Sasuke wiped his wet hair away from his face and stood up from the bench. He began to walk away, Naruto was assuming back home 

“At least I’m not bored anymore” Naruto tried to joke, ducking just in time when Sasuke tried to punch him 

**********

_ “Breaking News, local Konoha and HLU students Neji and Kiba were once again spotted engaging in yet another physical altercation when it was reported that Neji had stolen beloved Konoha dog show winner Akamaru for a second time. Authorities report that Kiba managed to somehow get ahold of a trash can and threw it at Neji _

_ Here is apparent witness TenTen, who was present at the time of the altercation  _

_ ‘I was taking a simple stroll with my boyfriend Neji and all of a sudden Kiba comes in and starts making threats!’  _

_ ‘You weren’t even there’ _

_ ‘Shut up Shino!’  _

_ Neji sustained injuries but is expected to make a full recovery, Kiba was once again taken into the office of Mayor Tsunade awaiting disciplinary action. More on this later”  _

Naruto tapped his phone off as he watched the news report that was trending, laughing at the dismay of his friends 

Naruto laid down fully on Sasuke’s bed, he found himself in here more often, never bothering to fully move back out until Itachi is completely gone. Also, he couldn’t bear to stay away from the raven for too long 

Naruto's eyes quickly flicked to the closed bathroom door, the sound of water running as Sasuke took a shower to wash off the dirty pond water Hinata’s fall splashed him with 

Naruto was a little upset that he wasn’t in that shower with Sasuke. He hadn’t touched Sasuke since they held hands, that was too long for Narutos liking, he rather go back to his boredom as long as he was touching the raven. If he was in that shower with Sasuke, he’d touch the warm and wet pale skin everywhere, running his fingers along his abs and muscles, whispering sinful praises while his hands would reach down to wrap his fingers around Sasuke’s dripping co-

Naruto’s eyes snapped open from his fantasy as he felt his dick strain against the fabric of his briefs and sweatpants 

_ Fuck.Fuck.Fuck  _

_Outta all the times and places to get a hard-on..._ Naruto panicked, he was about to get up and run out of Sasuke’s room when he heard the door to the bathroom open up. Out came Sasuke with a loose towel wrapped around his bottom half and a stream of steam leaving the bathroom 

“Naruto why’d you use up all my body wash. I had to use yours and now I smell like a damn orange” Sasuke grumbled 

“Y-yours smells better” Naruto stammered 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sudden weird behavior, his eyes swept over Naruto, freezing when he saw the blonde pitching a very obvious tent. Naruto saw where Sasuke was looking and immediately blushed 

“You...okay there?” Sasuke said turning away his gaze from the flushes blonde

“Oh yeah just….yeah” Naruto blushed harder 

_Fuck, had Sasuke made him uncomfortable?_ This whole situation was uncomfortable, how could he fix it? He was limited in his options, in fact, the solution he was thinking of was a very bad choice, its results would take them farther aware from normalcy that they’re desperately clinging on to, just to fuck up Sasuke’s feelings more, but it was for Naruto….and Sasuke was feeling selfish by using Naruto’s state for a little fun 

“Do you...need me to help you?” Sasuke said, still refusing to meet Naruto’s gaze 

Naruto made a surprised noise, Sasuke was offering to help him with his hard-on? Naruto shouldn’t, Sasuke was just being nice and helping out a friend, Naruto really shouldn’t use that for personal gain. But Naruto was selfish when it came to Sasuke, he wanted the raven and here he was offering himself to Naruto as help, as if Naruto could fall for him even more 

“You don’t have to” Naruto gulped

No Sasuke didn’t, but at this point, Sasuke was using any excuse he could to have the love of his life touch him, maybe he was taking advantage of a horny Naruto? Kill him, he was in love and could do nothing about it, he was going to seize any opportunity he got with Naruto before it all ended. 

“I want to” Sasuke said finally looking at Naruto, saying the words like he was trying to tell Naruto his true feelings

Naruto slowly sat up, his primal instinct taking over his mind. Sasuke walked carefully to the blonde, enjoying the way Naruto’s eyes looked at him hungrily. Sasuke stood in front of the blonde, Naruto reached out to grab the towel that was wrapped around Sasuke’s bottom half. Naruto licked his lips when he saw Sasuke’s beautiful pale skin, it was all his right now. 

“Can I…” Naruto started, unable to take his eyes off Sasuke’s skin 

“Yeah, have fun” Sasuke said, already knowing what Naruto loved to do with Sasuke, he was willing to wear long sleeves and pants for the sake of Naruto touching him 

Naruto ran his tongue along Sasuke’s V-line, biting the area where it connected to his hip bone. Sasuke took a sharp breath, the pain and pleasure beginning to form a heat in his stomach. 

“Sit on my lap” Naruto commanded, Sasuke followed directions immediately, wrapping his pale legs around Naruto’s tan waist 

Naruto looked deep into black eyes, how he wanted to say it. How he wanted to tell Sasuke he wanted the luxury of touching Sasuke like this every day, having him belong to him for real

“I want you to kiss me” Naruto whispered 

“And if I say no?” Sasuke smirked, eyes already moving to Naruto’s lips 

“I didn’t ask” 

Naruto smashed his lips onto those lovely rosy ones and forced his tongue inside, wanting to taste the inside of Sasuke’s mouth as much as he could. Sasuke moaned in Naruto’s mouth, in delight as Naruto sucked lightly on his tongue. They pulled apart, a strand of salvia falling between them, this was absolute torture for the both of them, unable to say what they mean, instead their bodies saying it for them. Naruto moved down to his favorite part of Sasuke, planting all the bruises that would let him feel like Sasuke was really his. Sasuke tried to reach down to Naruto’s ever hard dick that was closed off due to his clothes, yet Naruto used one hand to grab both of Sasuke’s hands and put them behind the raven's back, Sasuke whined that he was unable to touch Naruto, but was quickly distracted as Naruto bit down gently on one his nipples. Using his free hand, Naruto pulled lightly on the other nipple, smiling when Sasuke let out a moan of pleasure. 

Naruto dragged his lips around every part of Sasuke, biting and kissing hickeys all over his body, thinking how beautiful Sasuke looked bruised and flushed. 

Sasuke tried to remove his hands from Naruto’s grip, Naruto refused to let go. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s chin and pulled his pale face to look into hooded blue eyes 

“You like when I cover you in hickeys huh” Naruto said huskily 

Sasuke’s eyes quickly turned to look down at his body, his pale skin was covered in fresh marks, something in Sasuke burned. He only allowed Naruto to touch him like this, no one got to touch Sasuke in this manner, Naruto marked him. He belonged to Naruto, and if this didn’t twist Sasuke’s heart, that he would never be able to have this for real, at least in these hot and heavy moments he could enjoy it

Naruto was fucking enjoying himself, tasting Sasuke, biting the soft pale skin, and leaving a reminder that only Naruto could do this to him. Naruto was already way into the deep end, they didn’t care anymore, his feelings were possibly going to get to him after this, but right now, while Sasuke was making these wonderful noises for him, he was going to get his fun out, after all, Sasuke did say Naruto could have fun, he was helping him

“Who can touch you like this Sasuke?” Naruto said again 

Sasuke smiled down, knowing Naruto was just trying to get him back for the way Sasuke talked to him the last time they fooled around 

“Who wouldn’t want to touch me like this” Sasuke smirked 

Naruto growled in anger, his hand that was holding Sasuke’s hands captive tightened its grip, and his other hand shot out to wrap around Sasuke’s already hard cock. Sasuke hissed at the sudden contact

Naruto gave him a single pump, Sasuke squirmed in Naruto’s lap, wanting more of the friction that came from the tan hand 

“Now isn’t the time to be a fucking tease babe” Naruto now smirked at the whimpering raven 

“Who’s the one teasing here” Sasuke panted 

Still fed up with the raven’s snarky behavior, Naruto finally gave his own hard member attention and used his single hand to pull it free from his pants, pressing his leaking cock against Sasuke’s. Sasuke gave a loud moan, throwing his head back at  the sensation

“I said do you like it when I cover you in hickeys” Naruto said as he took both of their cocks in his hands and began pumping them both, leaning forward to kiss and suck Sasuke’s pec

Sasuke couldn’t think clearly, the feeling of his dick being stroked furiously with Naruto’s, Naruto’s mouth on him, and his hands being held back was all too much for Sasuke, Naruto would always be too much for Sasuke 

“ _ F-Fuck Naruto… _ ” It was too late, Sasuke’s came hard onto both of their dicks, moaning that Naruto was still jacking him off as he came

“ _ Who can fucking leave you hickeys Sasuke _ ” Naruto growled angrily, the tone in his voice sending shivers down Sasuke’s back 

“ _ You Naruto...ah, only ah y-you _ ” Sasuke tried to get out while he was going through his climax

Those words sent Naruto into his own high, spilling his seed on the two of them, Sasuke’s words hitting him right in his core. The two stayed in that position, trying to catch their breaths 

Still breathing hard, Sasuke took one last look at his body again, it was absolutely covered in purple bruises, all made by the blonde whose lap he was still in. Sasuke leaned down into Naruto’s neck and bit down hard, Naruto cried out in pain but enjoyed the warm sensation that was Sasuke’s neck, Sasuke licked the bruise and admired his work, it was the least he could do, he was helping Naruto after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what yall think them girls was up too🤔 it seem like sumn always going on with those two, I wonder who keeps causing the drama, oh shit that's me 🤪 anyways yeah they selfishly fucked AND? anyways chile lemme continue minding my business while yall yell at me COMMENT & KUDOS <3


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto excitedly grabbed Sasuke’s hand and ran through the entrance, almost tripping the raven in the process 

Itachi chuckled as he paid the entrance fee and made his own way to the entrance 

The carnival was in full swing, lights, music, games, rides, and the smell of wonderful food filled the air. When Itachi had told the boys to join him at the carnival just as they had gone many times, Naruto was thrilled. He remembered all the times Kakashi and Iruka had taken him when he was a kid, all the fun he had with his dads was something that always came into his mind when he visited the carnival. 

Sasuke hated carnivals. The people, the loud sounds, he had enjoyed them once when he was small. This was one of the fond memories he had when Itachi would take him after finally being free from his busy agenda. But as he grew, he began to despise them. The only reason why he continued to let his older brother drag him here was because they have-

“Sasuke, look what they have!” Itachi smiled as he pointed to a stand 

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, causing Naruto to be yanked back at the sudden pause in movement. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, black eyes were blown wide open. Sasuke promptly let go of Naruto’s and ran to the stand 

Naruto stood on the fairgrounds alone, scratching the back of his head. 

“What’s that all about?” Naruto asked Itachi 

“This fair is the only place that has Sasuke’s favorite dessert” Itachi answered

“What is it? It must be special if it makes Sasuke act this way” Naruto said 

Suddenly the raven walked back to him, a small smile on his face as he looked at what he had in his hand with joy 

“What  _ is _ that?” Naruto asked 

“Charcoal ice cream, with a charcoal waffle cone” Sasuke said pleasantly 

Naruto looked at the black ice cream, it’s no surprise Sasuke would like something this dark. _But was it delicious?_ Naruto made a grabbing motion with his hand 

Sasuke was about to yell at Naruto’s childish behavior for having the nerve to ask for his favorite dessert, but he remembered they were with Itachi, and they were supposed to act like a couple, even if that meant sharing his special treat 

He gave the cone to Naruto, who licked the side of it and hummed in delight 

“You continue to do the impossible Naruto. Sasuke never shared with me” Itachi said

“He’s a sweetheart alright” Naruto smiled as he handed the black ice cream back to the black-eyed boy, who eagerly took it back

“Alright boys what would you like to do first?” Itachi said looking around the bustling carnival 

Naruto looked around, he gasped in delight as he saw his ultimate favorite ride 

“The Hell-Raiser” Naruto shouted out 

The Uchiha's looked to where the blonde was looking, eyes growing wide after seeing it

“That rollercoaster?” Sasuke said as he licked his ice cream 

“YEAH! It’s my favorite, I always go on it with Kakashi” Naruto said practically jumping up and down “Let’s get on it”

“Can’t, I’m eating my ice cream. Say Itachi you should join Naruto” Sasuke smirked evilly 

Itachi blinked “I’m not sure I’m one for roller coasters” 

“Aw cmon Itachi! It’s fun I promise!” Naruto said

Itachi took one wary glance at the huge coaster but looked at how happy the couple in front of him was.

“Sure, why not” Itachi smiled nervously

Naruto yelled out in excitement as he ran to the line, Itachi reluctantly following in pursuit 

Sasuke stood back as he watched his brother and love of his life get on a roller coaster, smiling a little that the blonde had actually managed to get Itachi on. He smiled, he thought of how nice this was if it was a regular occurrence. Where they could actually do this together without faking it. Sasuke shook away those negative thoughts, opting to finish his beloved ice cream 

He heard screams as the coaster shot up into its tracks, going over loops and peaks. Sasuke saw a white flash in the distance, he knew what that meant. He went over to the booth at the exit of the roller coaster and looked at the screens, his sharp eyes instantly finding the two faces he was looking for. In the photo, Naruto’s hands were up as he looked like he was yelling out in joy. Itachi on the other hand, had his eyes closed and his hands were gripping on the safety bar handle. Sasuke laughed at the picture, immediately buying it from the worker. This was something he would cherish 

Sasuke slipped the photo in his pocket as he waited for the men to get off the ride. Finally, the blonde and older raven walked out, faces drastically different in emotion 

Naruto ran up to Sasuke

“SAS’ ITS STILL THE BEST RIDE EVER! RIGHT ITACHI!” Naruto beamed 

“Mhm” Itachi hummed, still trying to take control of his shaky stomach 

“Cmon Sas let’s do some carnival games!” Naruto said, once again pulling the raven by his hand 

Itachi only blew out a laugh, wondering how anyone could keep up with the energetic blonde. He began to walk after them. He found the two at a balloon popping stand, it was the one where you used darts 

“I could beat you in this easily” The blonde smiled 

Sasuke scoffed as he crossed his arms “As if”

“Come play against me then” Naruto said 

“Childish.” Sasuke said plainly 

“Aw, he thinks he can beat me. That’s cute”

Itachi only sighed and shook his head, knowing what was about to unfold

“Fine.” Sasuke said, his pride being attacked 

The two boys picked up the darts on the stand, they gave each other a quick nod then proceeded to throw them at the balloon wall. The air suddenly sounding like a war zone with flying darts and popping balloons. The darts ran out and the boys immediately scanned their work. 

“I won” Sasuke smirked 

“No you didn’t I did. Look I popped more balloons” Naruto shouted 

The stand worker looked closely at the board 

“Fellas I think it might be a tie” The carnie said

The roommates simply crossed their arms in a grumble 

“Wait hold on a minute, actually the blonde gentleman popped one more balloon than you” The carnie corrected 

Naruto made a noise of triumph, causing Sasuke to mutter bitterly 

“Choose your prize sir!” 

Naruto looked happily at the choices, instantly pointing to what he wanted. The carnie went to go get it down from the shelf and smiled in absolute delight 

“. _....really Naruto?_ ” Sasuke deadpanned 

“I LOVE IT!” Naruto buried his face into the large, overstuffed frog plushie 

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, Itachi only laughed at the blonde 

“Itachi you try, you’re an expert with darts” Naruto said 

“I have no one to go against, it’s not as exciting” Itachi said 

“I’ll go against you” a familiar deep voice called out to Itachi

Itachi only closed his eyes and took a deep breath 

“You’re still in town Kisame?” Itachi asked the voice 

“You out of all people should know how long a case can take” Kisame said standing next to the older raven “Besides I’m allowed to have fun” 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the suspicious man again, _what business did he have with Itachi?_ Naruto forced the plushie into Sasuke’s arms 

“We’re not gonna have a problem here right?” Naruto said lowly 

“Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, you two go enjoy the carnival. I’ll meet you guys in the car by sunset okay?” Itachi said trying to calm the blonde and raven boy down 

“Itachi” Sasuke said, the tone specifically known and made for his older brother 

“I’ll be fine, I insist” Itachi smiled 

Naruto nodded as he took back his frog and walked away, Sasuke gave the sharp-looking man a final look before slowly walking

Seeing his two boys walk away, Itachi finally turned his attention to the man beside him

“You never were one for places like these” Itachi said 

Kisame shrugged “I figured what’s the harm in seeing what was going on. Didn’t know I’d be lucky enough to run into you again”

Itachi only nodded 

“How about it then? Darts are our thing anyway” Kisame smiled sharply 

“Alright”

The two men grabbed the darts, both of them getting ready to throw them with their signature moves. In one sweeping movement, darts were thrown and all the balloons on the wall were popped. The stand worker quickly ducked before any of the darts hit him.

“I’ve never…” The worker said 

Itachi and Kisame smiled, as they began to walk away

“It’s been far too long since we’ve been together” Kisame said 

“Technically, we saw each other that one time at the bar” 

“You’re too concerned with specifics Itachi” 

Itachi chuckled, Kisame really liked when Itachi did that 

“Do you remember the one time we went to a fair like this?” Kisame asked 

“I remember you threw up after riding the teacups” Itachi smiled 

“Of course you would” Kisame blushed 

“What about it?” 

“It’s special wouldn’t you say?” Kisame smiled 

Itachi pointedly looked away from the taller man, blushing slightly at the memory. 

“I suppose it was” Itachi said quietly 

All of a sudden Kisame stood in front of Itachi, face dangerously close to the pale man, Kisame smiled wide, it always reminded Itachi of a hunting shark 

“C’mon Itachi, don’t say it like that” 

“My apologies” 

“ _Kinda makes me want to recreate it_ ” Kisame said, eyes peering down into black ones 

Itachi tried to keep his breathing even, he only narrowed his eyes at Kisame 

Kisame continued being in close proximity with the raven for a second longer before he gave them much more space and walked ahead 

“Still don't get Uchiha” Kisame sighed 

Itachi didn’t listen to his words, he lied for a reason. He always lied for a reason. Itachi only shrugged 

“Well, thanks for the round of darts, it’s always fun to do it with someone on your level” Kisame said, he grabbed Itachi’s hand and pressed a kiss to the pale knuckles 

“Hopefully I’ll be lucky enough to cross your path again” and with that, Kisame walked away 

Itachi blushed as saw his old friend walk away, his heart unfortunately heavy at those words. He looked down at the hand that was kissed, he only sighed. Itachi always lied for a good reason, no matter how much it cost him. He saw the sunset and began to walk towards his car, hoping the couple would be there

**********

Sasuke let out a small sigh, as another reason why he hated carnivals came to him 

“Naruto my feet hurt, I’m tired of walking” Sasuke complained after being dragged around in circles with the blonde 

“Quit complaining” Naruto smiled, running on a sugar high after eating 3 bags of cotton candy 

Sasuke only rolled his eyes, but nonetheless slowed down his walking 

Naruto noticed this immediately and groaned in frustration at the slow raven

“Sasuke! You’re going like 0 miles per hour” 

“That’s rich coming from someone whose blood is filled with 99% of sugar right now” 

Sasuke frowned as Naruto laughed, he looked up into the sky and saw the sun was beginning to set, warm colors painting the sky 

“We should get going, Itachi’s probably waiting for us” Sasuke said 

Naruto nodded as he began to walk out of the carnival, Sasuke so far behind him. Naruto let out another groan of frustration as his roommate was taking three years to walk out the entrance. Naruto stood with his back to Sasuke, Sasuke stopped walking as his path was blocked

“Move” 

“Hop on my back, I’ll carry you back” Naruto said 

“ _ Tch _ , I can walk myself just fine. Go ahead and walk without me” Sasuke said 

“Just hop on, I know you’re tired” 

“No” 

Naruto bent down and pushed the raven on top of his back, he hoisted up the pale man, smiling when Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck 

“Usuratonkachi” Sasuke blushed as Naruto began to walk, carrying Sasuke piggyback style 

“You were tired, you didn’t have to keep walking for me” Naruto said 

Sasuke gave a small smile 

Naruto briefly looked up, the sky now being half orange and half black, as the night was slowly taking over the sky 

“The sky reminds me of us” Naruto spoke aloud 

Sasuke looked up “How so?” 

“I like to think we’re like light and dark, we’re so different but look so beautiful together. They don’t overpower each other, they're in perfect harmony and need each other to make the day change. Each one so special on their own, but together create a masterpiece” 

Sasuke melted at those words, his heart absolutely swelling at Naruto’s poetic metaphor. Sasuke didn’t know how much more he could take, everything made him fall for the blonde. Naruto always made him feel so special like he was the most important and amazing person to Naruto. He wondered if he should actually heed his mentor’s advice, now seemed like the perfect moment 

“Hey Naruto”    
  


Naruto hummed as he walked 

“I have to tell you something” Sasuke swallowed 

“What is it?” 

“I...uh” Sasuke was beginning to panic, his heart rate picking up rapidly

“You what?” Naruto asked, a bit confused 

“....You know you mean a lot to me” 

“I guess so…” 

“I just wanted to say that I really” Sasuke was struggling, he was so nervous he didn’t realize he was almost choking Naruto as he tightened his hold 

“Woah! You’re gonna choke me” Naruto laughed, Sasuke muttered an apology, quickly releasing his nervous grip “What were you saying, you really what?” 

Sasuke looked at the blue eyes that were looking at him, he swallowed thickly. 

God, he couldn’t fucking do it 

He was so ashamed of himself, but he could never actually tell Naruto 

“I really appreciate you” Sasuke said lowly 

“Aw Sas! It’s nothing really, anything for my best friend” Naruto said, facing forward to continue their journey to the car

Sasuke sadly rested his chin on Naruto’s shoulder. It was confirmed

Naruto was just being nice to a friend 

Sasuke was so angry at himself for letting himself fall for Naruto, now he couldn’t do anything about it. It was cruel, Sasuke was a fool 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go ahead and yell at me, I'm waiting. 
> 
> lemme just continue to mind my business and listen to Dababy and Megan AH🤪
> 
> comment & kudos babe <3 MUAH


	22. Chapter 22

“Lemme read it” Naruto said looking over Sasuke’s shoulder 

“Let me finish reading it first!” Sasuke scowled 

“You’ve been reading it for 10 minutes now”

“Naruto you literally just saw me opened it as  _ you _ handed it to me”

Naruto huffed as he plopped on the couch, impatient that the raven was taking far too long to read 

Sasuke stood by the door and read the envelope they got from the mail, it was an invitation to Ino and Sakura's engagement party 

Sasuke only sighed after reading the details, it would be tomorrow, Sasuke wished he could skip it but unfortunately, Naruto had already told the couple that they’d be in attendance well before the invitations actually got mailed out 

Sasuke handed the pink and purple invitation to Naruto, who eagerly took it and read it, smiling at the contents inside. Sasuke didn’t even know why he was so eager to read it, Sakura had told Naruto the exact same information that was in the invitation 

“Can you really believe it Sas? Our Sakura is all grown up!” Naruto beamed 

Sasuke only shrugged, he supposed he was...glad Sakura was happy. He was more than happy when the girls finally got over their phase of being obsessed with him. Again, he never was the best at this sentimental stuff. As long as his friend was taken care of he could rest easy 

“The party is tomorrow too! What am I gonna wear! I definitely have to look good because they’ll b……”

Sasuke drowned out the blabbering blonde, already despising this event. Why couldn’t he send a nice engagement gift and just wait to show up at the wedding? He really didn’t like these types of events at all, especially given this new situation. It would just remind Sasuke that he would never have that and he had to play pretend well enough to fit in. He couldn’t even muster up the courage to tell Naruto how he really felt. All just cruel reminders to Sasuke 

“AND SASUKE” 

The raven focused back on the blonde 

“WE HAVE TO GET THEM A GIFT!” Naruto cried out 

“Ok”

“BUT WHAT?”

“How about money?” Sasuke simply said 

“That’s too impersonal” Naruto said 

“No it’s not, it's practical. They can get whatever they want and we don’t have to worry if they like it or not” Sasuke defended 

“Nooo! Think of all the wonderful gifts Sakura has given us” 

Sasuke only rolled his eyes 

“Well we don’t have much time anyway, let's head over to the mall and see if we could find something!” Naruto smiled 

“Why can’t you go” Sasuke groaned trying to lay on the couch. However, Naruto pushed him right back up, guiding him toward the door 

“We have to go together, c'mon don’t be like this” Naruto said 

Sasuke only sighed but began to slip on his shoes, Naruto happily following in pursuit 

Naruto grabbed the keys and pushed the raven out the front door, letting out a noise when Sasuke boinked him on his head 

***********

“Now let’s see, where should we go first” Naruto said as he scanned the mall directory

“Do you really have to be holding my hand while you’re looking?” Sasuke asked 

“ _Shh_ , I’m trying to focus”

Sasuke only stepped a little closer to Naruto, slightly uncomfortable to be showing affection in a big public setting like this, even though it was small 

“Oi, Sasuke, Naruto” 

The two boys turned at their names being called 

“Lee, Neji, TenTen!” The blonde called out to the group approaching them 

“How marvelous to see you both here!” Lee smiled 

“What brings you boys here?” TenTen asked 

“We’re just trying to find an engagement gift for Sakura and Ino” Naruto answered 

“Last minute?” Neji commented 

“You’re here too” Sasuke said plainly, loving the glare Neji shot him 

“Did you guys have anything in mind?” Naruto asked 

“I’m not sure, we were thinking of getting them some nice fine Chin-“

“That is simply unacceptable TenTen! We must gift them with something that strengthens both their power of youth and love” Lee exclaimed 

“I suggested money” Neji added

“ _ See _ ” Sasuke said to Naruto 

“We can’t figure out what to get them either” Naruto said shaking his head 

“Let us visit a home goods store, surely they’ll have something both practical and that carries some form of sentiment” Neji suggested 

The group all agreed this was a good idea and made their way into the store. There were many good options inside, the group split up and decided to search for things on their own 

Neji's eyes scanned the aisles, landing on an aisle that had bathroom goods. He immediately saw two white bathrobes that were embroidered with letters, he quickly looked through the robes to see if he could find the letters “I” and “S”, once he did he figured this was a good enough gift and made his way to find his girlfriend and best friend 

Lee wasted no time on searching, he already knew what would be a great gift for the engaged couple. He went into the health and fitness aisle, smiling wide once he saw exactly what he was looking for: weights! And to make it more special, they came in a variety of colors. Lee got a pink and purple set and made his ways back to his friends, knowing this signifies both the strength of their love and bodies 

TenTen hummed along to the song that was playing through the store. She walked casually past the aisles, seeing if there was anything interesting or something that caught her eye. Her interest was piqued when she reached the Kitchen aisle, she walked through the aisle and stopped short when she saw a knife collection. TenTen walked closer to the set, smiling when she saw how beautiful they were. It was two big knives, silver-based with pink and purple details on the engraving of the handle. TenTen thought it was both pretty and perfect to serve as a gift for her gal pals.

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the jewelry section of the store. Naruto stopped walking when he saw two bracelets, one was a bracelet that had pink crystal cherry blossoms, and one that had purple flowers mixed with other colors. 

“Sasuke what do you think about these?” Naruto asked 

“Whatever” 

Naruto scowled “You can give a little more energy”

“Whatever you think is nice” Sasuke added, Naruto only deepened his scowl 

Regardless, Naruto picked up the two precious bracelets and began to walk with the raven to meet up with the others.

“Alright everyone! What did you choose as appropriate gifts? Allow me to share mine with you all first” Lee said with a thumbs up

Lee pulled out his weights and showed them with pride

“What is it with you and giving people weights?” TenTen sighed 

“It is a phenomenal gift!” Lee smiled brightly 

“What about you hun” TenTen asked Neji

“Embroidered bathrobes” Neji said, the group nodded their approval 

“Well, I got them knives!” TenTen said 

“How...nice?” Naruto tried to compliment 

“TenTen just likes knives, my first gift to her was a pocket knife with her name on it” Neji smiled as TenTen pulled it out and showed it off 

“Wow you guys got some interesting gifts alright, we chose some crystal bracelets” Naruto said as he showed them to the group, they eyed the precious jewelry in delight and support 

“I am overjoyed that this was quite a successful shopping trip. I know Sakura and Ino will appreciate and enjoy all our gifts” Lee said with another iconic thumbs up 

“I couldn’t agree more” Naruto said

“Great job guys, we’ll see you two at the engagement party tomorrow right?” TenTen asked 

“Believe it! We’re there” Naruto exclaimed 

The two groups waved good-bye and went their separate ways 

Naruto and Sasuke left the mall and made their way back to Sasuke’s car

“I think we picked a good gift, do you think they’ll like it?” Naruto asked Sasuke 

Again, Sasuke only gave a shrug 

“Just answer Sasuke geez” Naruto frowned 

“I don’t care” 

Naruto stopped walking 

“What the hell is your problem?” 

Sasuke paused, turning to look at the upset blonde who suddenly switched tones 

“What are you talking about?” Sasuke asked 

“You’ve been nothing but a fucking downer about this whole thing. Are you not happy for them?” Naruto said 

“Never said that” Sasuke said, not understanding why the blonde was suddenly focusing on this

“Teme, then start acting like it. I’m getting real tired of your attitude”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. He was beginning to lose his calm with Naruto yelling at him like this 

“No one asked you to deal with it. Why are you even upset about this?” Sasuke said 

“Because you always act like this when it comes to these types of things. Like you lack any basic emotions” Naruto said

If only Naruto knew how wrong he was, Sasuke wasn’t even going to entertain this little dispute they were having since Naruto didn’t even know the truth 

“Fuck off.” Sasuke said as he began walking again 

“Can you at least try? She’s your friend for fucks sake” Naruto yelled 

“Fake emotions? Sure, we’re doing it right now aren’t we” Sasuke said voice dripping with venom 

Naruto was taken aback by the severity of those words. It felt as if actual daggers had gone through Naruto, but sadness wasn’t on his mind right now, it was all anger 

“Don’t compare me to you Sasuke, believe me I’m not like you”

Sasuke gave a dry laugh “Of course, always the bigger person aren’t we Naruto? Pretty hypocritical considering what little plan you're in” 

Naruto felt his temper physical let loose, as if something inside him was fueling his anger 

“You know what? Fuck you Sasuke. Did you ever stop to realize why I might actually be doing this for you?” Naruto seethed 

Sasuke kept his raging stare at the blonde 

“Not all of us are heartless bastards. Did you really think I was doing this with no feelings attached, we’re human, we feel things Sasuke. I didn’t do this to fake emotions. I didn’t hug you, hold your hand, kiss you everywhere, and fuck you with no feelings. Would that even be possible to do Sasuke?” Naruto snapped 

“Don’t give me that Naruto, you're doing this because you're just being nice” Sasuke snapped back 

“You know what, I thought so too. I really was trying to hold on to that belief for the sake of this friendship. But that wasn’t it, the things we did aren’t what friends do. THE DAMN THINGS I DID FOR YOU SASUKE. I LIED TO MY DADS, I LIED TO OUR FRIENDS, I LIED TO YOUR OLDER BROTHER, I LIED TO THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD ABOUT BEING YOUR BOYFRIEND AND LET YOU DRAG ME INTO THIS PLAN FOR THE SAKE OF YOU FEELING AT LEAST HAPPY THAT YOU WERN'T STUCK UNDER THAT TRADITION” Naruto raged

Sasuke’s was frozen in his spot, struck by the intensity of Naruto's statement

“I let our friendship go to fucking ruins and went along with this fake relationship because I…” Naruto started to tear up, his vision quickly blurred by tears 

“....I love you Sasuke. I love you so much that it hurts, goddammit it hurts. All I want you to be is happy, if you could feel one fucking emotion is that I want you to reach happiness so you don’t have to worry about your parents. I love you Sasuke, I love when you’re around me, when I can touch you, kiss you, feel you. And even if it was all fake, I cherished every moment with you because I just want to make sure you were okay and happy. I’ll fucking say it, I wasn’t completely aware of these feelings as everyone else saw, but it slowly came together. I’ve loved you for all these years, as kids, through our fights, I loved you enough to wait when you left and drag you back to me, loved you enough to let you use me for your plan. You’re everything to me Sasuke, even though you don't want anything to do with a relationship and just want to do this for the sake of the plan, I’ll be okay with it. Because you’ll be happy, and that’s all I want for you because I just” Naruto looked up at Sasuke, tears streaming down his face 

“ _I love you so much_ ”

Sasuke’s felt his entire breath knock out of him as his eyes grew wide. He couldn’t believe it, Naruto's confession

Naruto loved him 

Naruto loved Sasuke 

Naruto felt the same way, he wasn't doing this to be nice or because they were friends, he was doing this because he shared the same emotions Sasuke has for the blonde. 

Sasuke tried to speak, but he was shocked into silence. His heart broke in two at the cruel words Naruto said about him, that Sasuke didn’t feel a single thing about this whole ordeal, or about Naruto. He also hates seeing Naruto cry over him, those eyes full of despair. Those blue eyes weren’t supposed to look like that, they were supposed to provide Sasuke with comfort and reassurance, but now Sasuke was causing them to be filled with pain 

Naruto felt like a complete idiot after admitting all that to his love, but he couldn’t take it anymore, he wasn’t as heartless as Sasuke. Which only proved him right, as Sasuke wasn’t saying anything to him. Naruto furiously wiped away his tears 

“I’m walking to my house, I’ll see you at the party tomorrow” Naruto said as he began walking 

Sasuke panicked 

“ _Naruto wait-_ “

Naruto ignored Sasuke as he began to walk faster 

Sasuke looked at the blonde getting far away from him. Nothing has changed. He was still pushing away his chances to find his love, unfortunately, the love of his life hated Sasuke right now 

Sasuke was in absolute heartbreak, never has his heart yearned for those blue orbs 

“ _Naruto…_ ” 

  
  


************

Karin tapped the button to stop the video 

“You’ve got yours Hinata?”

Hinata tapped her own screen, checking to see her own footage of the scene they just witnessed 

“Yes I do”

Karin smiled wide, in absolute joy of: 

  1. Being right about her hunch 
  2. Finding evidence that this relationship was wrong 
  3. Discovering what the “plan” was 



Finally, things were going their way. Karin checked the footage she took on her own phone. 

“So do I... _perfect_ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😌.
> 
> COMMENT & KUDOS MUAHHHHHHH


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto angrily walked the long way to his house

He was furious, but now it was slowly turning into sadness 

He had confessed his love for Sasuke in a fit of rage, and Sasuke didn’t react in any way. 

_ Which really hurt _

But Naruto wasn’t completely surprised, he was aware that Sasuke didn’t want anything to do with him or a relationship. That still didn’t mean Naruto didn’t have the slightest gleam of hope.

He just couldn’t take it anymore, how was it possible for someone to be this closed off with their own emotions? Naruto devoted his entire being to Sasuke and just spilled his entire heart out, yet Sasuke didn’t say or do anything, he hasn’t even called or texted him to make sure he was alright. Why did Naruto have to fall so hard for Sasuke? 

Naruto finally reached his neighborhood, walking up the familiar walkway, his feet sore from walking the long distance. He pulled out the keys and opened the door

“I’m home” 

“ _ Son? _ ” Kakashi said confused, walking to meet Naruto who was slipping off his shoes 

“Hey dad” Naruto said with a small smile, not wanting to give off any indication that he’d been crying or upset 

“What are you doing home? You didn’t call or anything” Kakashi said 

Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle 

“Sorry about that, it’s just I uh...remembered all my dress clothes were back home. And I needed them for Sakura’s and Ino’s engagement party” Naruto tried to lie as best as he could 

Kakashi gave Naruto a look

“Alrighty then, I imagine they’re still in your room” Kakashi said 

Naruto shot his dad a grateful smile and made his way up the staircase, walking the halls he used to roam growing up. He opened his door to his childhood room, it was bare, most of his stuff back at his apartment. He walked over to his closet, pulling out some nice black dress pants and his favorite orange button-down. They were wrinkled, he’d get Iruka to iron it 

_ Speaking of... _

“POPS”

“Yes?” Kakashi called from the bottom of the stairs 

“WHERE’S DAD?” Naruto yelled again, although he heard a pair of footsteps making their way up the staircase 

“He went to get Sakura-chan an engagement gift” Kakashi said 

“You guys are going too?” Naruto asked 

“Of course, she is a former pupil of ours and we got invited” 

Naruto nodded, although now his parents were going to be there after Naruto and Sasuke had a major fight, he hoped they didn’t pick that they were a little off 

“We can go together then”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto 

“What do you mean”

“I told Sasuke I was just gonna spend the night here and meet him at the party so I wouldn’t go back and forth” Naruto answered 

It was ironic to Naruto. Even after being rejected and mad at Sasuke, he couldn’t bring himself to forget about the plan and continued their little charade. He just couldn’t do it, he had made a promise, and Naruto never went back on his promises, especially if this one would contribute to Sasuke’s happiness. Plus, he didn’t want to go to his apartment and face Sasuke, the pain would be too much for him right now

“Makes sense, good to have you back home kid” Kakashi said as he ruffled blonde hair 

Naruto let out a small laugh, at least he didn’t have to think about the raven for tonight. 

“Kakashi I’m home! I brought ramen for din- _ NARUTO _ ?” Iruka was caught off as he was tackled by his son who ran down the stairs at the mention of ramen 

***********

Sasuke entered the venue nervously, although his face remained expressionless 

Naruto didn’t come home yesterday, and Sasuke was devastated by that, opting to sleep at his house and meet him here. Sasuke didn’t even know what to say to him, all he did yesterday was stare at a wall wearing Naruto’s hoodie and cry, he wouldn’t tell anyone that. He couldn’t even begin to process the hurtful words Naruto said to him, most importantly where to start now that he knew Naruto loved him back. What action should he take, Naruto thinks Sasuke hates him. After wallowing, Sasuke decided he was going to urge Naruto to come back home so he could at least try to say what he really felt, sometimes he really hated himself for being so emotionally closed off

Sasuke found his reserved table that had his and Naruto’s name on it. He sat down, hoping that no one would notice him all alone until Naruto arrived, even if anyone asked he would just say Naruto was coming with his parents, which technically was true. 

He sighed quietly, he really wished Naruto was next to him 

His heart stopped when he saw Itachi talking to Naruto’s dads.... _ but where was Naruto? _

“You guys go ahead I’ll meet you there, just gotta use the bathroom” Naruto told his parents as they entered the venue 

“Hurry son” Iruka nodded as he and Kakashi went to go find their seats 

Naruto nodded as he entered the bathroom, secretly he just wanted a moment to compose himself before facing Sasuke, it would really suck if he cried in front of him again

Naruto took a couple of more deep breaths in the empty bathroom before deeming himself ready to go meet Sasuke As he was about to reach for the door handle, the door opened, and a female was at the door

“Uh Hinata?” Naruto said, really confused 

“Oh h-hi Naruto” Hinata said

“This is the guy’s bathroom...” Naruto said, thinking maybe she was lost 

“I know”

“Wait wha-“ Naruto was cut off as he was pushed inside, Hinata locking the bathroom door behind them

Naruto’s eyes shot wide open at what the girl was doing

Hinata put her hands on Naruto’s chest, she looked at his lips

“ _ N-Naruto-kun _ ” She whispered 

Naruto didn’t like this,  _ what the fuck was Hinata doing? _ He panicked even more when he saw her lean up to him. Naruto gently raised his hand to stop her from getting closer, Hinata gasped at the gesture

“Hinata, what are you doing?” Naruto said 

Hinata blushed furiously “I was going to...to kiss you”

Naruto furrowed his brows

“Hinata where is this coming from?” 

Hinata detached herself from Naruto, rejection hitting her like a truck 

“I wanted to kiss you”

“Why?”

“B-because” Hinata gulped “I like you”

Naruto made a strangled noise 

_ He did not see this coming at all _

_ Hinata liked him?  _

That wasn’t possible? Why? How? They didn’t even do anything that would make it seem like they had some sort of feelings for each other, yet here was a normally quiet Hinata doing something this reckless. But he had to set the record straight, for both of their sakes

“Hinata I’m flattered really…I’m sorry but….” Naruto really didn’t want to break the already depressed-looking girl 

Hinata looked at him with wide sad eyes 

“I’m with Sasuke ya know” Naruto said, despite both of them not being the best of friends right now. Again, he just couldn’t bring himself to get out of this plan 

“N-no you’re not” 

Naruto froze 

_ “What?” _

Hinata frowned “You’re lying! You’re not really in a relationship with Sasuke, it’s fake and all part of a plan you guys have” 

Naruto felt as if he was going to faint 

How in the world did Hinata know that, was she going to use it against him and Sasuke?

“How do you know that?” Naruto snapped 

Hinata pulled out her phone, and Naruto felt his mouth go dry as footage of their fight was playing right in front of him

“I know you guys are faking it! That's why I know you must have some kind of feelings for me, especially since you helped me at the pond” Hinata said 

Naruto didn’t know what to do, someone knew the truth. They were spying on them? What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t let this get out but he also couldn’t let this situation between Hinata and him go farther

“Hinata…it’s true okay we were faking it. But since you were there you also heard the other part...that I love Sasuke”

Hinata’s shoulders drop,  _ so he meant what he said when they were fighting? _

“But he doesn’t like you” Hinata whispered 

“You out of all people should know what I’m going through then”

Hinata looked up at the blonde, she bared witness to all the mean things Naruto said to Sasuke, yet even after all that, even after being rejected like she was right now, he still loved Sasuke. At least Naruto didn’t reject her as Sasuke did, but she was in awe of how strong Naruto’s feelings for Sasuke were 

“D-do you really love him Naruto”

Naruto smiled sadly as he placed a comforting hand on Hinata’s shoulder “I love him more than anything, he makes me so happy and I want him to be happy too. I’m really sorry Hinata, but we’re friends, and I know we’re better off that way”

Hinata only nodded, she was ashamed. The way she was blinded by desire and had gone to great lengths to try and get Naruto all to herself. She couldn’t wedge in between Naruto and Sasuke, she now understood that. Naruto had said she liked being her friend, and at least she would have Naruto in that aspect   
  


“Naruto-Kun, forgive me, I’ve been foolish. I won’t tell anyone about this, you have my word!” Hinata said 

“I could never be mad at you Hinata, thanks for understanding. And I really appreciate that” Naruto smiled 

Hinata smiled the first time that night, all thought it was quickly replaced by a scared look

“ _ Oh No! _ ” Hinata gasped 

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked 

“Karin! She’s still going to do it!”

“Do what?” Naruto asked again, still very confused

Hinata swallowed hard “We were supposed to expose you and Sasuke tonight! She was going to wait for me so we could both do it, but I’m not going to anymore! We have to stop her before it’s too late!”

Naruto eyes grew wide at the mention of this

_ Expose them?  _

_ While everyone was here, including their family and friends? _

_ Oh Fuck _

“Hinata, we gotta go. Now.” with that Naruto and Hinata ran out of the bathroom

_ ‘What was taking Hinata so long’ _ Karin thought, Hinata had told her she was just going to kiss Naruto and take a picture of it so they could use it as more evidence tonight. But Hinata had been gone for a long time. They were going to run out of time, she had no choice but to go in with the plan 

Naruto and Hinata walked fast into the main room, Naruto instantly being able to see Sasuke at a table 

“ _ Sasuke! _ ” 

Sasuke turned his attention to the voice he knew all too well

“Sasuke we gotta get outta here right now.” Naruto cried out 

“Hurry Sasuke-kun, you don’t have much time” Hinata added 

Sasuke frowned “What, what’s going on?”

“Sasuke now is not the time for questions, lets go-”

“ _ HELLO EVERYONE, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY _ ” Karin spoke as she stood on a table 

“Karin, what is the meaning of this?” Sakura growled as she ran over to the red-head 

Karin ignored her “I HAVE INDISPUTABLE EVIDENCE THAT EVERYONE’S FAVOURITE COUPLE ARE A SHAM, NARUTO AND SASUKE AREN’T DATING. THEY’RE FAKING IT AS APART OF A PLAN TO LIE TO ITACH. AND HERE IS THE PROOFI” Karin started to play the video from her phone, the fight and truth displaying for the whole world to see 

The whole room gasped 

Sasuke lost his balance, Naruto quickly caught him, holding him close as their entire world had just crumbled around them 

They had been caught, they had fucking been caught. Sasuke couldn’t believe it, so much effort was put into this plan, they ruined their friendship, lied to so many people, yet here he was being exposed by someone who somehow got their fight on tape and revealed their scheme, right in front of Itachi

Sasuke didn’t miss the blank stare Itachi threw at him, Naruto tried to ignore the look his dads gave him 

“SEE EVERYONE IT’S FAKE. THEY’VE BEEN LYING TO YOU, SASUKE DOESN’T EVEN WANT NARUTO HE WANTS M-” 

Karin was cut off as she was dragged down by an embarrassed Juugo and taken out of the venue kicking and screaming, Suigetsu apologizing to Ino and Sakura as he too walked out

The whole room turned to look at Naruto and Sasuke 

Sasuke physically felt his world crashing around him 

They had been caught. 

Regaining some sort of sensibility, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and made their own way to walk out of the venue 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go ahead and yell at me again, yall love me and my drama🤪🥵
> 
> COMMENT & KUDOS


	24. Chapter 24

With Naruto in hand, Sasuke rushed out of the venue

Sasuke was panicking, absolutely panicking. Everyone knew the truth... _ Itachi knew the truth  _

There was no saving them this time, everyone saw and heard Naruto reveal their plan from that footage. Everything they built their lie on had suddenly crumbled away. Karin had aired everything out. 

_ ‘Fucking bitch’ _ Sasuke thought to himself as he walked, hating that she spied on them to get that video, Naruto could only let Sasuke drag him, he was too dumbfounded to do anything 

“ _ Naruto Uzumaki _ ” 

Naruto froze in his tracks

“ _ Sasuke Uchiha _ ” 

Sasuke slowly came to a stopping point, letting out a deep sigh 

The boys turned to the voices that called their name, there stood Itachi, Kakashi, and Iruka with unreadable expressions on their faces 

“ _ In the car. _ ” Itachi commanded 

“ _ Now. _ ” Iruka finished 

The boys let go of each other’s hand and made their respected way to their guardians

Sasuke opened the back door to Itachi’s car and got in, his older brother making his own way inside the driver's seat and began to drive away 

The car ride was in complete silence, Sasuke didn’t know where they were going but he didn’t dare ask Itachi, opting to just keep his head down. Soon out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke recognized familiar scenery, they were at his apartment. Itachi brought the car to a stop, parked, and the ravens both made their way out of the car. Sasuke walked a little ahead of Itachi, already taking out his keys to open the door. He opened it and entered, Itachi followed inside and closed the door. The ravens walked over to the couch, once seated Sasuke kept his head down. There was a thick silence between them, neither one of them starting the hellfire that was about to ensue.

“It was all fake Sasuke?” 

So Itachi was going to jump right in, no surprise to Sasuke he supposed. Sasuke only nodded

“This was to get out of Mother and Father’s wish wasn’t it” 

The ever intelligent Itachi, Sasuke nodded again, keeping his gaze on the floor 

Itachi was quiet for a moment, fully taking in his younger brother

“Quite honestly, I didn’t expect this lie to get this far”

Sasuke closed his eyes

“When did you know?” Sasuke asked in the same straightforward manner

“As soon as you told me over the phone when I mentioned the tradition” Itachi answered 

Sasuke was utterly embarrassed, out of all people, why did he truly hold on to the foolish idea that Itachi would believe this awful lie. Someone as brilliant as Itachi would never believe such an idiotic tale, yet here Sasuke was in shock after he so confidently believed he pinned Itachi under his plan. Angry that Itachi knew the truth but bared witness to his exposure to the world in such a humiliating way 

“Why did you go along with the lie?” Sasuke said lowly 

Itachi picked up the picture frame of Naruto and Sasuke that sat on the coffee table

“I was curious to see how far you would take it, also if it was really true that you two realized the connection you had, it seemed like you guys were getting along  _ well _ ” Itachi said as he looked at the framed picture 

Sasuke furrowed his brows in anger “I’m not a little game” 

“Neither was our parent’s final wish for you, yet here you were playing pretend” 

Itachi struck a nerve in Sasuke, pent up fury suddenly coming loose

“I don’t have to take this from you, do you even understand what I was going through? The constant reminder that you have to follow some foolish and outdated tradition for the sake of success hanging over your head your entire life. You have absolutely no right to call me irrational for trying to get out of this when you were fortunate enough to not go through this lifelong hell. I was willing to do whatever it took” Sasuke growled

Itachi only continued to look at the photo

“That’s not true” Itachi said, Sasuke only looked at the older raven in a fit of rage 

“Mother and Father had me follow the same tradition, and I wasn’t opposed. I had the same conditions for our little tradition, find someone by the end of college and start your career together. Sure it was a little worrisome that it all seemed like a rush or a force to settle down, but fortunately, I had found the one. I was convinced I was going to spend the rest of my life with them, I was prepared to undertake that tradition. However, the death of our parents was seen and I read their will that had their final wish. It said that if anything were to happen to them I was to be stripped of this tradition and make you my main priority from that point on, no exceptions. I was crushed that I had to let who I still believe is the love of my life go, but it was for you, I will always put you first and make sure you were taken care of, as you put it, I was willing to do whatever it takes, especially pushing the tradition harder on you” 

Sasuke stared at his older brother, shocked at this, the truth behind his life long restraint. Itachi was tied under his own order by their late parents, and it was for Sasuke. What was even more surprising was Itachi had his own love, yet for Sasuke’s and his parent’s sake, he gave them up.

“It was Kisame, wasn’t it” Sasuke finally spoke, guilty that he was responsible for stripping away Itachi’s love life 

Itachi smiled to himself 

_ Kisame took Itachi’s face in his hands, holding him as if he was the most precious thing on earth  _

_ “Itachi you are my world”  _

_ Itachi melted at the touch and words  _

_ “The source of my joy” Kisame continued  _

_ Itachi looked at the man with big eyes  _

_ “I love you. I love you, I love you Itachi”  _

_ Kisame moved down to kiss Itachi, their lips moving passionately together _

_ Itachi pulled back, Kisame looked at the man in confusion. Itachi had to lie, he always lied for a good reason _

_ “Kisame what are you doing?” _

_ Kisame looked at the Uchiha in shock _

_ “I’m kissing you” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Why? What do you mean why? I just said I love you” Kisame said as he furrowed his eyes _

_ Itachi was dying to say it back, ever since he first laid eyes on Kisame. But Itachi always lied for a good reason, he had to, especially for Sasuke  _

_ “Why do all this then?” Itachi asked  _

_ Kisame let go of the pale man's face and stepped back _

_ “I love you” Kisame said again, Itachi wanted him to keep saying it  _

_ Itachi cocked his head to the side and looked up at the taller man. Kisame blinked down at the raven  _

_ “You don’t get it Itachi”  _

_ At that moment Itachi’s heart broke, he shook his head no and turned to walk away, tears gathering in his eyes as those were the last words Itachi would hear from his beloved  _

Itachi handed the frame to Sasuke 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t have to go what I went through and have the opportunity to realize Naruto was the one for you” Itachi said 

Sasuke took the frame from his brother, mind spinning at this new information from the story Itachi had just told him. Itachi had given up the love of his life to take care of Sasuke at the command of their parents. Itachi never even got the chance to settle down, and it was because of Sasuke. And here Sasuke was throwing his own chance when he couldn’t even tell Naruto how he felt and pushed him away 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know” Sasuke whispered 

Itachi gave a light laugh “Don’t place the blame on yourself little brother, I will always do anything for you” 

“But still…” 

“You didn’t know Sasuke” Itachi said 

The room was filled with another silence. Sasuke still trying to process what Itachi revealed to him 

“So Naruto said he loved you and you didn’t say anything back” 

Sasuke looked down at the frame, looking into the photographed blue eyes that were filled with happiness as his face was pressed against Sasuke’s.

“Well I realized it” Sasuke sighed 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Itachi asked 

“I just...can’t”

“Is that so?”

“I tried, but it’s like I wouldn’t even know where to begin to say how much Naruto means to me, trying to express the true depth of the love I have for him”

“Love?” Itachi blinked 

Sasuke put the frame back on the coffee table

“I love him Itachi” 

Itachi stared at his younger brother, looking for any indifference of emotion, but Sasuke was serious 

“You said that to me pretty easily”

Sasuke only gave his brother a tired glare 

“Sasuke that’s all you have to say to Naruto. If you really mean it, Naruto will see the truth behind your simple words. Besides, you already know he loves you just as much” Itachi explained 

“ _ I can’t _ ” Sasuke sighed again 

“You don’t have to cut off your feelings anymore, you found someone who has enamored you now you act on it. It’s only Naruto, the person you’ve spent your entire life next to, but you have to tell him if you want to continue spending your whole life with him” 

Itachi was right, Itachi was always right. Sasuke had no reason to hide from his emotions anymore. He now knew why he was forced to find someone and keep them, he shouldn’t waste the opportunity Itachi gave up for him. It was Naruto. Naruto was who he loved, and he had to tell him to fix things. He was determined. Sasuke would tell Naruto how he really felt, the love he has for his blonde, not wanting to stay silent anymore 

“Alright” Sasuke nodded 

Itachi tapped two fingers against Sasuke’s forehead 

“No more lies Sasuke. Not to Naruto or me. You’ve been lying enough and sneaking behind backs, tell him how you feel” Itachi said 

Sasuke gave a small smile, making a promise to Naruto for a change. He was going to make Naruto alright again and tell him how he felt

He rubbed his forehead, he was going to tell Naruto he loved him 

************

Naruto only looked at the moving scenes outside the car window as his parents drove him home. The car ride was silent, no one uttering a word 

They pulled into the car garage of their house and Naruto allowed his dads to exit the car before he made his own way out of the car. He walked slowly and let his dads enter the house first, he soon walked into their house and closed the door behind them. After slipping his own shoes off, he saw the two older men sitting on the couch. Naruto looked away in guilt as he stood before them. After a moment, Iruka opened his arms wide, Naruto knew what that meant, he’d seen that same gesture many times as a child, even as a grown man Naruto still appreciated the calm it brought him. Naruto laid on Iruka’s lap, Iruka grunted at the heavy weight, remembering that his son was no longer the little boy he enjoyed carrying around. Kakashi began to run his hand through Naruto’s hair. Naruto wanted to say something, to explain and beg for forgiveness after having lied to his parents, but as soon as he tried to speak, his throat closed in and he felt his eyes swell up. 

Iruka pulled him closer “Take your time son, we’re here” 

Naruto sniffed as he buried himself closer in his dad’s arms, this was kinda ridiculous, he was a grown man, yet here he was on the brink of tears after being caught just like he was a child again, he really needed the comfort right now 

“So it was a lie, to fool Itachi” Kakashi stated

Naruto nodded 

Kakashi looked at Iruka, Iruka only continued to hold Naruto close 

“Well we knew it wasn’t real but we never imagined you two would go through all this trouble just to throw off Itachi” Kakashi said 

Naruto let out a long sigh, it would be his intelligent father who saw right through their plan, Naruto really was an idiot if he thought he could pull one over his parents of all people 

“So you guys knew huh?” Naruto said 

“Naruto you didn’t honestly expect us to believe you and Sasuke magically realized your feelings for each other and just start dating” Kakashi said 

“Kinda” Naruto said quietly 

Iruka chuckled “We know you and Sasuke too well to know that something like that would never happen” 

“Why did you lie Naruto?” Kakashi asked 

“For Sasuke” Naruto sighed again 

The fathers stayed quiet, waiting for their son to continue talking 

“Sasuke lied to Itachi and told him I was his boyfriend so he could get out of that dumb tradition they have. So we made this plan where we would fake date until Itachi left” Naruto finally explained “And I went along with him because well…” 

Naruto took a moment to compose himself

“Well because I love him, and I made a promise to Sasuke that I would help him out so he would be happy” 

Kakashi stopped running his fingers through blonde hair, now Iruka looked at his husband with a surprised face 

“Naruto…love is a strong word not meant to be said lightly” Iruka spoke 

Naruto closed his eyes “Do you love Kakashi?” 

Iruka made a surprised noised “Of course I do, he’s my husband and your father” 

“How do you know that” Naruto pushed 

“Well, Kakashi and I always knew we were bound together by something, although we were always butting heads and being stubborn to do something about it. Even though we didn’t get along quite well, we were always there for each other, and I knew how important Kakashi was to me and how I cared about him. But eventually, we got together when Kakashi made the first move, then we were blessed with you joining our life and here we are” Iruka said as he used a free hand to place it over Kakashi’s 

Naruto smiled at his parent’s love story, getting even more reassurance he needed 

“That’s how I feel with Sasuke” Naruto said “Exactly like that” 

Iruka opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he felt Kakashi squeeze his hand, Kakashi just gave him a knowing look

“I’m sorry I lied, really I am. I’m willing to do anything if that means Sasuke is gonna be okay. I didn’t see it at first, the feelings you guys pointed out that we had for a long time. But now I do, I love Sasuke, I love him so much. Even if he doesn’t love me, even if our whole plan was exposed, I love him. I’d do anything for him because I want to see him happy, I want him to know everything is gonna be alright” Naruto felt tears rush to his eyes again 

“Even if it was all fake, I was willing to go through all the lies and schemes if it meant I could be there for Sasuke and help him, I was willing to do all that because I love Sasuke” Naruto said as his voice cracked 

“ _ Oh Naruto _ ” Iruka said as he once again brought his son close, hearing the confession and the genuineness behind Naruto’s words 

“You don’t think Sasuke returns the feelings?” Kakashi asked

“You saw the video, he didn’t say anything. This whole plan was because he wanted to get out of his fate of being in a relationship” Naruto said softly 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow “Now son you managed to realize your own feelings but couldn’t with Sasuke?” 

Naruto only remained quiet, not wanting to let himself have hope again 

“Do you really think Sasuke would go  _ this far _ with you if he didn’t?” Kakashi said 

“I don’t know” Naruto whispered 

“How about this, go back to Sasuke. You two really need to talk, especially after all this, and you did reveal your true feelings in a fit fury. Have that real conversation with him and give Sasuke the time and opportunity to express his own feelings about the situation, I guarantee you when the time comes you will see the validity in Sasuke’s words” Kakashi spoke 

Naruto took in his father’s word, there was reason to what he suggested Naruto should do. Kakashi was right, Naruto would approach this conversation much calmer and be patient, he knew Sasuke must be completely lost and scared by all the emotions he’s dealing with. Although it might hurt him a second time, Naruto would again be completely honest with his feelings for the raven and lay everything out. If his dad was so sure that Sasuke felt the same, he would allow himself to have that hope again about that possibility. If that were the case, he would be there with Sasuke to guide him through all his emotions, he would take care of Sasuke 

“You’re right dad” Naruto finally said 

“Everything will be alright Naruto, your love for Sasuke is as strong as ever, I see that now. That love will guide you two through all your current and future trials and you two will be together,  _ for real this time _ ” Iruka smiled 

Naruto gave a weak laugh, happy that his spark for telling how he really felt for Sasuke was once again burning passionately inside him. 

“No more lies okay kid? It’s hard work watching you guys run around like fools when you really know what’s going on” Kakashi sighed, Iruka chuckled beside him 

Naruto grumbled as he blushed in embarrassment, at least he felt a little better now that he didn’t have to lie to his parents anymore. He was also grateful that they listened to him without any judgment and offered him more great advice, guiding him to finally discussing his and Sasuke’s final destination together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHILE THIS IS TEW MUCH🥴 Y’all thought I was gonna be nice to Itachi? now yall know better 😌Yall want to see Naru and Sasu be together? Okay I heard y’all loud and clear ♥️
> 
> Also guys I can say there is 6 more chapters left, we reaching the end of our homies journey omg 🥺 
> 
> ITS SUPERBOWL SUNDAY YALL ALREADY KNOW MY ASS WAS WATCHING, KANSAS HAD 0 YARDAGE BRUH MAHOMES SPENT HALF THE GAME RUNNING & TAMPAS DEFENSE REALLY WAS THAT GOOD BRO, Also just cuz, Polo G’s new song GNF goes hard, been crankin to that 24/7 now, if yall wanna feel like yall spinnin the block listen to that joint💀


	25. Chapter 25

“PUT ME DOWN JUUGO” Karin yelled 

Juugo huffed as he placed the girl down on the sidewalk, demeaning them far enough from the venue for Karin to not cause any further damage

“Karin what the actual fuck is wrong with you?” Suigetsu yelled at her 

“What? I did nothing wrong” Karin said as she crossed her arms 

“Yeah, ruining Sakura’s and Ino’s engagement party was totally nothing” Suigetsu said as he leaned against some random electrical box 

“I couldn’t care less about them, my goal was to expose Naruto and Sasuke so Sasuke could finally be free to be with me” Karin snapped 

“Karin they were nice enough to invite us to their party, what you did was extremely uncalled for and disrespectful to the couple  _ AND _ Naruto and Sasuke” Juugo scowled 

“What I did was tell the truth, they lied to everyone. If anything, I did the right thing telling everyone there” Karin said 

Suigetsu pulled out a bottle of water “What you did was act like a total bitch”

Karin snatched the water bottle from Suigetsu and splashed it on him

“KARIN WHAT THE HEL-“ 

A spark was heard from behind Suigetsu, smoke suddenly filling the air

“ _ Uhh guys… _ ” Juugo said in a panic 

Suigetsu quickly moved away from the sparking and smoking electrical box behind him 

“WHY’D YOU THROW WATER AT ME” 

“I DIDNT KNOW IT WAS AN ELECTRIC BOX” Karin yelled back at the white-haired boy 

“Stay calm! We just need to call- _ fuck _ ” Juugo was cut off as the electric box caught on fire 

“QUICK THE WATER” Karin yelled 

“ _ NO YOU DONT PUT WATER ON AN ELECTRIC FIRE- _ “ Juugo’s pleas went on deaf ears as Karin dumped the rest of the water bottle on the box that was flaming, the fire got bigger 

“Holy shit, we need to go get help” Suigetsu panicked 

The three ran to go get help, but the fire from the electrical box grew in size and the fire began to spread itself onto the ground and nearby buildings. Slowly growing humongous in size

It would be the beginning of the Second Great Konoha Fire.

************

Naruto felt good. He told his parents everything and they gave him some great advice that he was about to use. He walked out the door of his house 

“Good luck son” Iruka smiled as he stood by the door, Kakashi standing behind him as he waved to his son 

Naruto waved back “Thanks!” 

“Remember, just be-” Kakashi stopped mid-sentence as he looked at something, Iruka turned to look at what had caused his husband to stop talking, his eyes growing wide 

Naruto gave his parent’s a confused look, he now turned himself to try and see what caught his parent’s attention, Naruto’s own faced dropped 

A large cloud of smoke had appeared in the sky and seemed to come from the city.  _ His city  _

Naruto couldn’t just stand back, he had to see what was going on and make sure everything was okay

Naruto took off running in the direction to the main part of the city 

“Naruto wait!” Iruka yelled after his son, soon Kakashi began running with his son, Kakashi threw a look at his husband. Iruka immediately knew that meant they had to take action, Iruka soon followed the men 

Naruto ran without hesitation until he reached the central part of the city, he couldn’t believe his eyes as he heard his fathers catch up behind him 

“ _ Oh no…This is like... _ ” Iruka said as his 

“The Great Konoha Fire” Kakashi said breathlessly 

Naruto watched as flames ran through the city, citizens screaming and running all around him, smoke and flames going in and out of everything its blazing path

Naruto was about to go in himself when someone caught his shoulder 

“Naruto it’s too dangerous” Iruka said 

“I can’t just sit back and do nothing, I have to help” Naruto shouted as he jerked out of his father’s grip 

“I can’t just sit back and let you get killed!” Iruka cried out 

“My father Minato died protecting the city from a fire like this, what use am I honoring his legacy if I can’t even do the same” Naruto argued 

Iruka was stunned at his son’s words, he was still the spitting image of his real father, in both looks and spirit

Kakashi nodded firmly “Go, we’re right behind you to help” 

Naruto nodded back and ran into the scene, seeing nothing but chaos occur around him, he immediately ran to a group of ladies whose was path was blocked by flaming trashcans. Naruto kicked the cans out of the way and quickly reached his arm out through an opening so the women could get out. They thanked him profusely and Naruto guided them to safety where they weren’t near any fire

Naruto ran trying to see if anyone needed help, he quickly saw a familiar head of pink and blonde hair

“Sakura-Chan, Mayor Tsunade” 

Sakura ran from the medical tent she was at 

“Naruto what are you doing here? You’re going to get hurt!” Sakura said

“Don’t worry about me, how is everyone?” Naruto asked 

“Not good, we’re getting lots of hurt people” Sakura frowned, Naruto grew anxious 

“Sakura get back with Shizune and tend to the wounded” Tsunade said, Sakura did as she was told and ran off “Naruto get away from here, it’s dangerous” 

“You know I can’t do that” Naruto said 

“Naruto this isn’t something you can do without getting killed” Tsunade snapped 

“That didn’t stop my father. I can’t just run away when my city is in trouble” Naruto growled back 

Tsunade frowned, she knew she was too attached to her eventual  predecessor and didn’t want anything bad to happen to the blonde, but she also knew she couldn’t stop him

“What happened?” Naruto asked 

“A majority of us were at the engagement party but then we all got word that a fire was running rampant, so everyone busted out of the venue and got in harm’s way, although some of us sprang into action” Tsunade paused to look at Sakura who was treating a burn victim “We pinpointed that the fire was caused by an electrical box catching on fire, video surveillance shows some girl throwing water on it, we have yet to identify the culprit given we immediately pushed out emergency action” The mayor explained

Naruto nodded “Where can I help?” 

“Well our firefighters, although short, got a good chunk covered, maybe just escorting people to emergency shelters-” 

“SAKURA AND MAYOR TSUNADE” Shikamaru yelled 

The two blondes turned to Shikamaru, who was covered in char and was followed by Chouji, who had Ino hoisted on his back, and their other friends 

“INO-CHAN” Sakura cried out as she immediately ran over to her fiancé, taking the fragile blonde from Chouji 

“What is the meaning of this?” Tsunade said as she saw the rest of Naruto’s friends join them in the medical bay 

“It was the school” Shino started 

“It has the kids inside, but the firefighters are too busy with other parts of the city so we tried to help” Shikamaru said 

Kiba gave a weak Akumaru to a medical personal “We were able to get some kids out, but there’s still a lot of them in there” 

“The fire is getting too intense though” Chouji said 

“But Neji, Lee, and Sai are there with Guy trying some more” TenTen said as she took a random bandage and begin to wrap a bruise around Kiba’s arm, then turning to wrap her ankle 

“The School District?” Tsunade yelled, she grabbed her walkie-talkie “Jiraiya come in” 

“What is it?” Jiraiya's voice crackled through 

“I need you to head over to the School District, it’s a code red there” Tsunade commanded 

“Wish I could Princess, but I kinda have my hands tied with the main hotel” Jiraiya said through the walkie talkie 

Tsunade gave a frustrated sigh “Just...get everyone out and be safe  _ please _ ” 

“I gotcha” and with that, Jiraiya cut out 

Naruto was horrified at the thought of those children and his friends stuck in the school, he began to run in that direction 

“Wait, Naruto where are you going?” Tsunade called out 

“The school” Naruto yelled back 

Tsunade watched as the boy got farther away from her, going straight into no-man land

“ _ Be safe please _ ” Tsunade said quietly to herself, hoping the already heroic Naruto would be okay 

Naruto ran directly to the school as fast as his feet would take him. Even from a distance, he could see the large cloud of smoke and large flames that came from where the school was. Upon arriving, he gave a shocked gasp when he saw how disastrous the scene was. The entire school was engulfed in flames, kids could be heard with their terrified screaming and crying as equally petrified adults tried to gather them around, Naruto quickly spotted the group of people he was looking for. 

“Lee! Neji! Sai! Guy” Naruto called their names as he ran up to them 

Lee looked up, as he was currently trying to use a sleeve he ripped from his normal jumpsuit to tie a wound on his father. Neji and Sai both were standing a little breathless and covered in smoke soot as they hovered around kids. 

“Naruto-kun?” Guy called from his laying position but winced in pain at the movement, Lee applied more pressure to the wound

“What happened?” Naruto asked hurriedly 

“We saw that the fire was going to quickly spread through the School so we hurried and tried to get as many kids as we could out of there. But the building’s infrastructure was beginning to crumble, and the smoke was beginning to fill the air, so we had to get out of there” Neji quickly filled Naruto in 

“Unfortunately there are still at least three kids still in there” Sai frowned 

“Kids in there? We gotta go rescue them!” Naruto said as he was about to run towards the school entrance 

“Naruto don’t be insane! That school is going to collapse at any second and the smoke is too much for you to breathe in without the proper equipment” 

“There’s fucking kids in there Neji, we can’t just leave them” Naruto snapped 

Sai placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder “We did everything we could do. It’s too risky in there Naruto, you could die” 

Naruto slapped Sai’s hand away, furious that they’d just stand by while there were still kids inside

“That may be so, but I rather die trying to save them than just standing back and watching them burn!” 

Neji and Sai gave Naruto a look, it was one filled with great worry yet admiring the blonde’s forever noble spirit 

“Just stand by the door and get ready to get the kids out of there” Naruto said as all three of them entered the main flame 

“What about you?” Neji asked

“Don’t worry about me, just stay alert” Naruto said. Naruto kicked through a flaming beam that was blocking the School’s entrance and ran inside the flaming building 

“CAREFUL MY FRIENDS!” Lee called as he knelt beside his father 

Naruto instantly felt the intense heat of the flames hit him, he immediately started sweating 

“IS ANYONE HERE?” Naruto yelled over the roaring flames

“UP HERE” Naruto heard a voice called, his heart sunk when he instantly recognized the voice 

“KONOHAMARU?” Naruto called out 

“YES IT’S ME! WHOEVER THAT IS” 

Naruto immediately ran up the staircase to the second level of classrooms, jumping on the right side when a flaming pile of rubble fell from the sky. The smoke was beginning to make its way into Naruto lungs and stung his eyes, he quickly closed his eyes and wiped them out

“WHERE ARE YOU KONOHAMARU?” Naruto yelled again 

“NARUTO? IM IN THE LAST CLASSROOM DOWN THE HALL! MY TWO FRIENDS ARE WITH ME” Konohamaru called back as he finally recognized the voice 

“The two other kids!” Naruto told himself “TRY AND MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE DOOR AS CLOSE AS YOU CAN” 

Naruto ran deeper into flames, Naruto coughed as the smoke slowly seeped its way deep into his lungs. As he ran down the hall a flame burst through a classroom effectively burning a side of Naruto face

“ _ WOAH _ ” Naruto cried in slight pain but he moved quickly so it didn’t cause any major damage on his face

“NARUTO ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Sai yelled 

“YEAH JUST STAY POSTED” Naruto called back as he continued moving forward, ignoring the pain on his cheek 

Naruto finally saw the room where the three kids were, Naruto tried to open the door but the doorknob was burning hot, Naruto quickly retracted his hand as it was now bright red. He forced it open with a powerful kick, he saw the three kids huddle in the corner of the classroom trembling in fear. 

“QUICK GUYS OVER HERE” Naruto said as he urged the kids to come from their corner and run to safety. The kids ran to Naruto but stopped short when they heard something crack above them. Naruto instantly saw the falling ceiling beam and ran over to use his arm to block it from hitting the kids, Naruto instantly hissed in pain as the flames penetrated and burned the skin on his arm

“NARUTO” Konohamaru cried in worry 

“G-GO IM FINE, RUN DOWN THE STAIRS AND YOU’LL SEE SAI AND NEJI” Naruto said as he continued to hold up the flaming bar 

The kids quickly nodded as they ran out of the classroom and Naruto could hear their scurried footsteps go down the flaming stairs. Unable to hold the beam any longer, Naruto quickly let it go and it hit the floor. His burnt arm went limp as he began to make his own way out of the room. Naruto tried to run but his lungs were filled with too much smoke to breathe properly, it pained him. As Naruto made his way to the bottom of the staircase he felt his mind go hazy as he began to have coughing fits, his lungs burning. Naruto felt himself collapse on the floor, his chest and lungs were burning in pain and Naruto was beginning to lose feeling in his arm. His throat and chest began to tighten, and Naruto couldn’t breathe anymore. His eyes began to water as the smoke hit them, he closed them as he suddenly felt very heavy. Naruto was in too much pain to move, he decided he would lie there. Naruto briefly opened his stinging eyes to look at the ceiling, it was slowly sinking, it was going to hit him 

_ It was a bummer really, Naruto really was looking forward to seeing Sasuke. He was going to tell him he loved him again  _

_ NARUTO  _

_ He wanted to be with Sasuke again, touch him, hear him, tell him everything, even if it was all fake  _

_ Well at least he saved those kids, and he’d be able to see his real mom and dad again, he just wished he could see Sasuke one last time. He saw the ceiling cave-in  _

_ Naruto closed his eyes for good _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma ignore yall so go head and yell at me🤪
> 
> Stream Nicki Minaj for clear skin 😋


	26. Chapter 26

“Remember emotions are good” Itachi smiled 

“Yeah yeah” Sasuke grumbled 

“I’m serious, be honest with your feelings” 

“I will” Sasuke said as he and his older brother stepped out of his apartment. The two began to walk away from the apartment complex when something caught the Uchiha’s eyes. From where they stood they could see a large cloud of smoke looming overhead the city.

“What is that?” Sasuke thought out loud

“I’m not sure, but it looks likes it’s coming from the main part of the city” Itachi answered 

The brothers gave each other a short nod before they took off running in the direction of the smoke. They ran fast and as soon as they came up to the city they gasped at the horror. The city was being consumed by large flames and terrorized civilians were running wild.

Sasuke could only stare with large and shocked eyes 

“This is exactly how the Great Konoha Fires were” Itachi said as he stared at the chaos in front of them 

_ ‘The Great Konoha Fire?’ _ Sasuke thought, it seemed to line up with what he learned and heard about the tragedy 

_ Wait a minute _

“Naruto” Sasuke said “He’s out helping people”

“Most likely” Itachi said 

“We have to find him” Sasuke said. Itachi nodded in agreement and the two men entered the city. Immediate red flames greeted them as they saw various buildings ablaze, although firefighters were quickly at work taking them down. Sasuke was about to run off in another direction when he heard a women scream from above him. She was in one of the balconies of the Grand Leaf, Konoha’s main hotel. The woman was on the balcony as the flames from her room were quickly getting near her. Sasuke looked at his surroundings, Itachi was guiding some elderly people into a safer location. Sasuke quickly recognized a white head of hair who was gathering a huge hose 

“Jiraiya” Sasuke called out as he ran over to him 

“Sasuke? What are you doing? Get out of here, it’s still a very active area” Jiraiya said 

“You missed one more person, the woman on the balcony” Sasuke said as he pointed her out

“Damn it, and we ran out of water” Jiraiya grunted 

Sasuke frowned, quickly analyzing what his next step should be. He took the hose from Jiraiya’s hand.

He gathered it in his hands and began to swing it above with him 

“Miss, I’m going to throw you the hose, catch it and tie it to the railing. Climb down and then I’ll catch you” Sasuke instructed the panicked women who only shook her head as she tried to understand everything the raven said to her

Sasuke swung the hose over to the lady who just barely managed to catch it and tie it to the metal railing. She took one last look at the flaming room behind her than a wary glance over the edge of the balcony, she saw Sasuke at the bottom, his arms out ready to catch her. She began to carefully climb down the hose and when it ran out she let go and closed her eyes, Sasuke successfully caught her. 

“Goodness, thank you so much young man!” The woman said as Jiraiya and Itachi came up to them

“That was very brave of you Sasuke. Itachi carry this woman to the medical bay, it’s just a minute from here. Go with him Sasuke to make sure there aren’t any lingering civilians, I’ll stay here to double-check” Jiraiya commended 

Itachi hoisted the woman on his back, the brothers nodded at the older man and began to run towards the medical bay. As he was running he swears he saw a red streak run past him, he quickly looked back and saw Karin with a bottle in her hand, and as much as Sasuke would love to settle things with her, he had more urgent matters to tend to. Finally, the brothers saw the medical camp and ran up to them

“Sakura-Chan” Itachi called out

Sakura sought out who called her name and saw the older raven set a woman down on a chair. 

“Itachi, Sasuke, where are you coming from?” Tsunade said as she pointed to Sakura to tend to the woman’s light injuries “And most importantly, are you hurt?”

“We’re not hurt Mayor, but we just came back from the main hotel with Jiraiya. Sasuke saved this woman” Itachi explained 

“Sasuke, I thank you for your help” Tsunade said “Is Jiraiya okay?”

Sasuke nodded “He’s just staying back to do a last round of searches for more injured”

“That's good to hear” Tsunade said as she wiped the sweat off her brow 

Itachi gave a quick look to make sure the woman was okay, but another person immediately caught his eye, his heart starting to race with worry

“ _ KISAME” _

Kisame looked up from the stool he was sitting on, seeing the Uchiha run over to him 

“Itachi? Did you get hurt in the fire, are you okay?” Kisame said as he sprang up, immediately regretting that as his wounds strained him. Itachi gently forced him to sit back down 

“I’m fine. Why are you here?” Itachi asked as he inspected Kisame's wounds

“I was helping these group of people escape the courthouse then suddenly I got hurt when some ceiling tiles and other debris fell on me” Kisame explained 

Itachi ran his fingers over Kisame’s bandaged shoulder, he let out a shaky sigh

He then leaned his forehead against Kisame’s 

“What are you doing?” Kisame asked 

“You don’t get it Kisame” Itachi sighed, thankful that the love of his life came unharmed from his own civil duty in helping others

Sasuke took his eyes off his older brother and knew he was going to be okay 

“What’s the rundown?” Sasuke asked 

“The fire was started by someone throwing what appears to be water on an electric box causing the fire to spread rather quickly. Current incoming reports tell me that all citizens have been evacuated into shelters and the majority of the fires have been put out. The medical bay is also doing well, so far we’ve only come across minor injuries thanks to the help of you and your peers along with emergency services” Tsunade explained 

“Someone throwing a bottle?” Sasuke said out loud

“Yes, do you know something?” Tsunade asked 

Sasuke remembered what he saw on his way over here 

“It was Karin. I saw her running away with an empty bottle in her hand” Sasuke stated

“Now that you mention it, the suspect from our security camera did show a woman with red hair” Tsunade scowled “That little-“

“THAT LITTLE FUCKING BITCH. AS IF RUINING MY ENGAGEMENT PARTY WASNT ENOUGH, SHE HAD TO BURN DOWN THE CITY” Sakura growled hearing the exchange 

The raven shook his head at the Mayor, knowing that this is exactly what had happened 

Sasuke was also relieved to hear that everything was well with the citizens and things were slowly starting to be taken care of, but he still was looking for one person

“Where’s Naruto?” 

Tsunade furrowed her brows “What do you mean where is he? He hasn’t come back?”

Sasuke only narrowed his eyes 

“He went to the school district to save anyone that needed help. He should be back by now” Tsunade said 

“You should go check on him” Shikamaru said as he stood beside Ino 

Sasuke clenched his jaw, he wasn’t going to let his pessimism take over at a time like this, he didn’t want any negative thoughts

“Quick we’ll take an ambulance. Sakura come with us” Tsunade said already hopping in the driver’s seat of the white truck, Sasuke and Naruto quickly followed after.

The ambulance drove at the speed of light as they drove towards the school district, Sasuke swallowed thickly as he saw the building in complete flames 

“Sakura, radio in Jiraiya and tell him to bring in all his manpower to come up to the School district, this is still a high level of code red” Tsunade ordered 

Sakura quickly took a walkie talkie “Jiraiya come in this is Sakura”

“What can I do for you?” Jiraiya said 

“We need you and your team to hurry to the school district, it’s still on fire and there’s been no word on Naruto since he’s gone in” Sakura said

“Naruto is in there? I’m on my way” Jiraiya cut out from the walkie-talkie 

Sasuke and Sakura gave each other an unsure look

“You think he’s okay?” Sakura asked 

“He has to be, it’s Naruto.” Sasuke told her, but really he was trying to convince himself with his own words 

Tsunade stopped the ambulance and all three members inside hurriedly stepped out and ran to the group, they all saw a large group of scared children with adults as the School was being consumed with flames 

“Sakura, you and I will quickly tend to the children. Sasuke, go and find Lee, Sai, Neji, and Guy, they should be here and should know where Naruto is” Tsunade ordered, the two nodded at their commander and ran off

Sasuke ran straight towards the School, he was able to find Lee and Guy on the floor, but no signs of Naruto. He ran past them to get closer to the School’s entrance 

“Was that Sasuke?” Lee said as he barely saw a black streak run past him and his father 

“STOP SASUKE-KUN, DON’T GO IN THERE” Guy called out from where he was laying, but the black streak ran right past him too

“GUY? ARE YOU OKAY?” Sakura said as she and Mayor Tsunade ran up to them 

“Tend to the kids first, I can hold my own just a little longer” Guy said 

“The kids and teachers are all fine, thanks to you guys, no one was harm. You all did amazing things today” Tsunade said 

“Father has a puncture wound in his calf” Lee said

Sakura instantly pulled out her emergency kit and got to work on Guy’s leg

“Do you know where Naruto is?” Sakura asked 

“He went into the School to try and save the last remaining kids who were trapped, Neji and Sai went with him. Although I’m pretty sure we just saw Sasuke run past us” Lee added 

“Quickly Sakura, after them” Tsunade ordered 

“But Mayor, Guy’s wound-”

“Leave that to me, hurry now” 

Sakura nodded at her mentor and ran

Sasuke saw Neji and Sai right outside the school’s entrance, they were currently taking three little kids right out of the burning building

“Have you guys seen Naruto?” Sasuke said immediately upon reaching them 

“Sasuke? When in the world did you get her-” 

“I said have you’ve seen Naruto” Sasuke said, harshly cutting Sai off 

“He’s still inside, I thought he was right behind us…” Konohamaru said from under Neji’s hold 

“What?” Sasuke gasped, he turned on his heels 

“Sasuke wait, it’s really bad in there” Konohamaru called again 

“He’s right Sasuke, it’s completely in flames” Neji said, turning his eyes downward

“We just don’t want to risk you too” Sai said seriously 

Sasuke’s eyes grew wide at those words,  _ why did they all seem to sound like Naruto was- _

Sasuke took off right into the flaming door, immense heat hitting his entire body

“NARUTO?” Sasuke yelled as loud as he could over the roaring flames 

He heard a crack above him, he looked up and saw the ceiling was beginning to cave in 

Sasuke ran deeper into the fire filled building 

“NARUTO? WHERE ARE YOU?” Sasuke called out, a little more panicked 

He saw the staircase and saw a body lying on the floor, he also saw the ceiling was falling. Running with immense speed, Sasuke ran over and put his arm to block the falling ceiling from hitting the body. Sasuke completely ignored the extreme pain of his burning arm when he clearly saw the body through the heavy smoke. 

“N-NARUTO?” Sasuke said, beginning to cough as the smoke made his way into his lungs 

Sasuke pushed off the burning material off him and instantly bent over to pick up Naruto, who was lying on the floor. Sasuke cried out in pain as his badly burned arm was used to pick up Naruto in his arms. Sasuke began to make his way out of the school, eyes and lungs burning from both the heat and smoke. Sasuke ran outside, instantly collapsing onto his knees as he began to cough his lungs out as fresh air hit him. He quickly pulled himself together to look at the blonde in his arms

“NARUTO ARE YOU OKAY?” Sasuke yelled loudly, shaking Naruto as he talked 

“GUYS IM HERE, WHERE’S NARUTO” Sakura called out 

“SASUKE HAS HIM, QUICK HE ISNT RESPONDING” Sai called back 

“NARUTO THIS ISNT FUNNY, COME ON WAKE UP” Sasuke yelled again, his eyes watering, but not from the smoke

“..... _ S-Sas _ ’” Naruto spoke in a dry voice 

“Yeah it’s me Naruto, open your eyes for me, you’re okay I’m here” Sasuke said, holding Naruto closer now that he was talking 

“ _ Sasuke _ ” Naruto tried to again, coughing out black soot in the process 

“Shh, Naruto don’t talk” Sasuke said as he tried to wipe away some soot from Naruto’s face, frowning when he saw the burn mark on his cheek

“ _ I love you Sasuke _ ” Naruto said weakly 

“I know Narurto, I know you do, just please be quiet everything is fine” Sasuke said 

“ _ Can you be...my boyfriend? _ ” 

“What? Naruto just please-” 

“ _ C-Can you... be my boyfriend Sasuke? _ ” Naruto repeated, not opening his eyes as he struggled to speak 

“Yes Naruto I will, can you please open your eyes, I want to see them” Sasuke said, his voice wavering 

Naruto gave a weak smile

_ He finally did it  _

Naruto went limp in Sasuke’s arms, the raven’s heart dropped 

“ _ N-Naruto? _ ” 

Naruto was lifeless

“GODDAMMIT NARUTO DONT YOU FUCKING DIE ON ME” Sasuke said as tears rolled down his face

“NARUTO” Sakura said as she sunk to her knees, Sasuke immediately laid Naruto on the ground. Sakra instantly tended to his burns, and once she was done, she put her head against his chest, she heard nothing. She moved straight to CPR, yet as she continued to hear for any breath or heartbeat, she was met with silence. 

Sakura’s eyes brimmed with tears

“He’s o-okay...right Sakura” Sasuke said shakily 

Sakura was now crying, she looked at Sasuke and tried to speak, nothing came out. Sakura collapsed on Naruto’s chest, her sobs filling the air 

Sasuke let his tears fall freely, he felt two hands on his shoulders

“Naruto…” Neji whispered, Sai knelt down to Sasuke 

Sasuke vision was blurred as he only stared down at his 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......I’m so sorry......like literally so sorry………can yall remind me to change the tags-
> 
> 🏃🏻♀️💨


	27. Chapter 27

Sakura’s crying was all that was heard 

Sasuke let the tears stream down his face as he could only stare at Naruto’s lifeless body 

He thinks people were trying to talk to him, he thinks someone tries to shake him, but he wasn’t sure. He also noticed he couldn’t feel his arm, again he wasn’t too sure.

He felt…..

_ Empty _

Naruto was gone, really gone this time 

Not just spending the night with his parents gone 

Gone 

He risked his lives to save others 

Sasuke should be happy at that but... 

The love of his life had died in his arms 

All he could do was just look at the body on the ground, blonde hair messy, tan skin burned and covered in char, his gorgeous blue eyes out of sight. Memories of Naruto ran through Sasuke, but he could only look

“NARUTO” Tsunade yelled as she ran to the boy on the ground. She looked at Sakura and Sasuke crying, she felt sick when she saw Naruto. She instantly dropped to her knees and pressed her head against Naruto’s chest 

“M-Mayor Tsunade I did everything I could” Sakura choked through her tears 

Tsunade ignored her, her heart started beating a little faster 

Her eyes grew wide, she sprang to her feet and hauled Naruto on her back

“Mayor Tsunade?!?” Neji said in shock, Sasuke finally snapping out of his trance to go wherever Naruto was being taken to

“Sakura take care of Sasuke’s arm” was all Tsunade said before she took off running, Naruto on her back. 

“Wait but Mayor-“ Sakura tried, but Tsunade was already long gone

Sasuke tried to run after her, but he was pulled back 

“Sasuke you must take care of your arm” Sai urged 

Sasuke only blinked at Sai 

Sakura wiped away her tears “Sai is right Sasuke, let me take care of your arm before it’s beyond saving” 

Sasuke only turned his head to look in the direction where Tsunade had run off to with Naruto 

“We can see him soon, let me just wrap up your arm and we’ll take you to the Hospital” Sakura said as she began treating Sasuke’s arm

“Tsunade-“ Jiraiya called as he saw the mayor running past him

“Get in the ambulance” Tsunade said

“I can’t I have to take care of things here-” Jirairya started 

“Go on ahead, I’ll look over things here. It counts toward my community duty sentence anyways” Orochimaru smirked, he was with Jiraiya and his team as he was dragged to help 

Jiraiya nodded and took off to follow Tsunade. Jiraiya went into the driver’s seat while Tsunade opened the back of the ambulance and laid Naruto on the gurney

“ _ H-He’s not… _ ” Jiraiya said nervously as he was speedily driving straight to the Hospital 

Tsunade ripped open Naruto’s shirt “ _ He’s not. I know it _ ” 

When Tsunade laid her head to hear Naruto’s heart, she didn’t hear anything 

_ At first  _

After a while, she heard it, very faintly as his lungs were no doubt filled with smoke and soot inhaled from being in the fire, but the heartbeat was there and very weak. The mayor snatched one of the many oxygen tanks and applied a nose tube and placed another tube down Naruto’s throat. She knew Naruto needed to be intubated as there were signs of upper airway problems, that were clearly preventing Naruto from breathing correctly and caused Sakura to mistake the slowness of the heartbeats for a dead one. Naruto’s throat was closed due to swelling but the oxygen from the tubes was slowly beginning to open for its airways, Tsunade then began to suction off mucus and soot, being very careful as to make sure the now clear airways kept Naruto from breathing the contents of his own  [ stomach ](https://www.webmd.com/digestive-disorders/picture-of-the-stomach) that were filled with soot and other small debris. 

Naruto began coughing loudly 

  
“NARUTO!” Tsunade gasped happily, she immediately went over to steady the boy, pressing a towel over his mouth lightly so all the soot he inhaled got out. After Naruto’s coughing became more difficult to get out Tsuande brought in some distilled water and a bowl

“Naruto gargle this water as best you can and spit into this bowl” She instructed. She helped bring the distilled water to Naruto’s mouth and poured some in. Naruto struggled at first but he was able to gargle it, when he spit it back out the once clear water came back black and had remnants of some debris and dust. Naruto repeated this action for as long as he could before he couldn’t handle the pain in his lungs any longer. Tsunade settled Naruto to lay back down, putting the oxygen tube down his throat and nose again. Naruto began to breathe just a little bit easier now. The Mayor let out a shaky sigh of relief, wiping away the sweat that had gathered around her brow as she slumped against the gurney. She took a moment to rest then moved on to spread relief ointment and wrap Naruto’s burned arm. 

“You did the impossible again Tsunade” Jiraiya said as he let out a shaky sigh 

Tsunade placed the same ointment on Naruto’s cheek and placed a bandage on the burned area of his face. 

“I wasn’t going to let him go that easily” Tsunade said “He still needs immediate care, I just barely brought him back. If Sasuke hadn’t gone in and got Naruto when he did, we might have….” 

“But we didn’t” Jiraiya ended that awful thought for her 

Tsunade nodded as she held Naruto’s hand that wasn’t burned, still feeling the rush of emotions as her heroic predecessor almost died 

**************

Sasuke stood looking out the window of the Hospital, he saw many people go in and out. He moved his eyes to look at the skyline, buildings were burned and a little smoke still loomed in the sky. 

“Sasuke, Sakura said you should rest your arm” Itachi told him from the chair he sat in

Sasuke continued to look at the setting sun. The world loved to be cruel to Sasuke. In the span of 24 hours, he got into a bad fight with Naruto, their lie was exposed to everyone at Sakura and Ino’s engagement by Karin, Karin started a fire that destroyed the city, his arm was badly burnt, and Naruto died. Yet the world was showcasing the most beautiful sunset he’s ever seen on an awful day. 

“You’re very lucky that your arm just had serious first-degree burns” Itachi said again, trying to cheer up his brother as best as he could from a heartbreak he couldn’t even begin imagining 

Sasuke looked at a child run happily into their parent’s arms

“He asked me to be his boyfriend” 

“Hm?” 

“Naruto, he told me he loved me again and asked me if I would be his boyfriend before he died” Sasuke said 

Itachi looked at the ground, his own heart aching at Sasuke’s words 

“I thought he was an absolute idiot for talking nonsense at a time like that….but he knew” 

“Sasuke....” 

“He used his last breath to ask me to be his” Sasuke turned to Itachi “He knew he was going to die, and he wanted to make sure I was his before he went” 

Itachi continued his gaze on the floor until he heard footsteps, he looked up and saw Sasuke approaching the room’s door

“Where are you going?” Itachi asked 

“I’m going to go see him” Sasuke answered 

“I don’t think their letting people see him just yet Sasuke” 

“They have to, he’s my boyfriend” and with that Sasuke walked out of his room, leaving his older brother behind 

He walked into the Hospital’s halls, they were crowded, many citizens getting treated for injuries caused by the fire. He was able to spot a Nurse amongst them 

“Excuse me ma’am, could you tell me which room Naruto Uzumaki’s body is in?” Sasuke asked 

The nurse raised an eyebrow at the weird wording the raven just said but flipped through her clipboard “Ah yes, Uzumaki, he should be in room 3A-” 

Sasuke walked in that direction, the nurse looked up to find the raven completely out of her sight 

“But he’s recovering from his surgery…” The nurse finished saying to herself 

Sasuke looked at the various door signs and stopped when he saw the room 3A, he opened it with the hand that wasn’t bandaged and walked in, he saw Naruto on the bed, eyes closed. Sasuke slowly walked over the bed and pulled up the adjacent chair closer to it. He admired the way Naruto looked much cleaner, he could see that beautiful tan skin again even if it wasn’t glowing radiantly anymore, and his blonde locks were char free. He noticed Naruto’s arm was also bandaged like Sasuke’s, he had an extra patch on one of his cheeks, he couldn’t see the little scars that were usually there. Sasuke really wanted to see those blue eyes again, needing their comfort and reassurance now more than ever

“You fucking dobe” Sasuke started, eyes beginning to sting with tears 

“How could you leave me? Especially after all this” Sasuke choked, expecting an answer from the blonde 

“Why do you always have to put others before you? Look what happened to you, you went and got yourself killed, you left me Naruto. You know I can’t fucking live without you” Sasuke struggled as he let his tears fall freely now 

“Then you had the nerve to ask me to be your boyfriend, and I said yes. Of course I said yes to you Naruto” Sasuke paused to catch his breath, trying to wipe his overflowing tears 

“God I wish I could have said it to you earlier if I knew you were going to leave me. You know I’m terrible with emotions, you always yelled at me for it. But I was trying Naruto, I was trying just for you. I didn’t see it at first, I didn’t want a relationship where I would simply spend the rest of my life with someone just because my parents told me to. I tried to leave you Naruto, but you never let me, always fighting with me and my ways. Could you blame me? I just didn’t see it, I can’t believe I didn’t see it as easily as our family and friends did. I’m so fucking stupid, I know. I now realized all the little things I did were my way of trying to tell you. Always being around you, all our arguments and fights, letting you touch me as much as you wanted because I only wanted and liked your touches. It was all there, but I couldn’t see it. Then I selfishly dragged you into this plan, I didn’t even take into account what you might have thought or felt about it, but for some reason, I said your name and everyone believed me. Yet you went with it because you always fucking put others before yourself. I thought you were just being nice, you are my best friend, and you’ve gone to the ends of the Earth for me. This was all supposed to be just a little lie to Itachi. I didn’t even imagine we would get to the point of completely destroying our friendship, and I couldn’t say sorry enough but it finally forced me to realize...“ 

Sasuke stopped and grabbed Naruto’s cold hand 

“That I love you. Naruto I love you. Okay there I said it, I finally dealt with my emotions. I’m not completely a heartless bastard. I realized it and I didn’t even tell you. I’m so sorry I didn’t say it back to you, I just didn’t know how yet. But really I couldn’t believe that you actually loved me back. All the times we fought, all we arguments we had, I left you Naruto, but despite all that you still managed to love me. You made me so fucking happy Naruto, you were the light in my world and really brought me happiness. I guess it’s my fault for depending on you for everything and never appreciating….It’s funny, I always said your eyes were going to be my downfall one day, they were my safe place, brought me comfort, I knew if I saw those eyes everything would be okay. Here I am about to go crazy because I’ll never see those fucking pretty blue eyes again...godammit Naruto” 

Sasuke was full-on quietly sobbing, he was in absolute misery 

“And you asked me to be your boyfriend, you didn’t know how I felt and you still asked me in your final moments, you wasted your last breath on me Naruto. How am I going to live with myself after that, I really tried to save you but I couldn’t, what am I supposed to do without you Naruto? You were the fucking love of my life and now you’re gone before I could ever tell you I loved you with every inch of my meaningless life” 

Sasuke paused to desperately try to stop crying, he failed 

“I love you Naruto, I love you so much, and I’ll never stop loving you” Sasuke closed his eyes and wiped his tears as he cried

Sasuke heard his quiet, choking sobs fill the air

He felt a hand wipe away his tears

“ _ Do you really think my eyes are pretty? _ ” 

Sasuke head snapped back and his heart stopped, his eyes growing impossibly big 

“ _ N-NARUTO? _ ” Sasuke gasped 

Naruto opened those lovely blue eyes, brighter than he’s ever seen them. Naruto gave him a smile 

Sasuke couldn’t believe it, his hand was shaking heavily to touch the tan hand that was on his face, to make sure Naruto was really there. 

_ Naruto was alive  _

“NARUTO!”

Sasuke jumped on the bed, wrapping his good arm around Naruto and pulling the blonde closer to him, he was crying even harder now 

“Sasuke, it hurts” Naruto struggled to say 

Sasuke quickly let go and looked at the blonde’s face, it was Naruto, his Naruto 

“Do you really love me Sasuke?” Naruto said in a raspy voice

Sasuke instantly went to kiss Naruto, grabbing his face with his hand and bringing Naruto closer to him. He kissed Naruto as if his life depended on it when in reality it did. He couldn’t believe it. 

Naruto was alive, with him, in his arms, he was kissing Naruto 

They released from their kiss as their already hurt lungs needed air. Sasuke still held Naruto close and put his forehead against Naruto’s 

“Of course I do Naruto” Sasuke sniffed “I love you” 

Naruto smiled wider, maybe he briefly met death, but hearing Sasuke say he loved him was impossible for Naruto. He wiped away at Sasuke’s eyes again

Naruto leaned in for another passionate kiss from Naruto, he was never going to take this for granted ever again,  _ these moments were real _

“Okay Naruto I’m back- _ SASUKE GET OFF OF NARUTO _ ” Sakura cried out as she rolled in an oxygen tank 

“Sakura it’s fine, I’m okay-” Naruto tried to call out 

“NARUTO YOU SHUT UP, YOU JUST CAME BACK FROM SURGERY. SASUKE I JUST WRAPPED YOUR ARM. YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO REST!” Sakura snapped “YOU GUYS MAY ACTUALLY DIE THIS TIME, AND NOT BY THE FIRE” 

Sakura was going to yell again when a hand covered her mouth

“Even when he is close to dying, you still find a reason to yell at Naruto” Tsunade sighed 

Sakura mumbled an apology as she went to roll the new oxygen tank by Naruto’s bed, Sasuke never leaving his side when his nose tube was placed back on and wire with IV fluid was stuck in his arm 

“Sasuke I see you are recovering” Tsunade nodded 

“ _ How? _ ” Sasuke said as he still touched Naruto’s hand, still shocked to see his blonde was with him and breathing 

“He was alive….but just barely. The smoke and soot had made their way deep into his lungs and congested him and blocked his airway paths. That’s why Sakura couldn’t just save him with CPR or hear a heartbeat. I heard a very faint heartbeat and I had to take immediate action in the ambulance by trying to open those airways back, then I tended to his wounds and burns” Tsunade explained 

“You saved him” Sakura smiled “No wonder you’re still the best Doctor around” 

“I just pulled out some old medical stuff from retirement, if Sasuke didn’t go in there when he did it would have been too late” Tsunade said 

Naruto nuzzled his face closer to Sasuke as best he could with the new wires 

“Thank you so much Mayor Tsunade” Sasuke smiled, Tsunade only gave a light laugh 

“Just be a little careful, Naruto just came back from having a bronchoscopy to look at the degree of damage to the airways where he had a small scope in him to allow suctioning of secretions and debris. Usually, it's done through a thin tube with a camera attached, but his throat was still swollen from inhaling all that smoke. He was dangerously close to complete respiratory failure or even his lung collapsing” Tsunade explained as she now walked over to check the younger blonde’s vitals 

“I was that close to dying huh?” Naruto said a little quietly 

Sakura placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulders “The important thing is you’re back here with us Naruto”

“Back to me” Sasuke whispered to him, Naruto leaned up to give a small kiss to Sasuke again. Sasuke didn’t care if he was in front of people, all that was important was Naruto was alive and with him

Tsunade and Sakura smiled at the sight, briefly remembering that this was apparently all fake yet here they were acting as if they’ve been together forever, well in their eyes they have 

“Did Konohamaru and his friends manage to get out?” Naruto asked Tsunade 

“Yes they are, they all came with minor injuries. All thanks to you Naruto” Tsunade smiled

“You’re a hero Naruto!’” Sakura said with a huge grin 

“Just like your father” Tsunade smiled 

Naruto smiled, his own eyes starting to water. He looked at Sasuke 

“ _ A hero. _ ” Sasuke confirmed, bringing Naruto in his arms again

The two refused to let each other go, they were with each other 

_ They finally did it  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……………………………….ok so maybe I played yall. 
> 
> BUT BEFORE YALL START HATING ME, I HAD TO DO IT FOR THE DRAMA, YALL ALREADY KNOW IM A MESSY ASS BITCH
> 
> BUT WE FINALLY DID IT GANGGGGGG PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 
> 
> (P.s. the amount of medical research I did so I could make it up to yall and be realistic-, run me my doctorate degree🙄🤚🏻)


	28. Chapter 28

“NARUTO GET BACK HERE, DONT RUN IN A HOSPITAL” Iruka yelled as he chased after his son 

“How is he going to see Sasuke before me” Itachi sighed 

“He’s just excited” Kakashi smiled 

Naruto ran down the halls and stormed into a room

“IS IT OFF YET?” 

“ _ Naruto relax please- _ “ Sakura tried to say 

“I WANNA SEE”

“Naruto will you just please sit down or I’ll end up hurting Sasuke” Tsunade said sternly 

Naruto froze his energetic body and sat down, Shizune shot him a grateful smile 

Tsunade nodded as she turned her attention to the raven 

“Okay Sasuke we’re going to take them off slowly” Tsunade said 

Sasuke gave her an approving nod and held his arm out to her 

“I’m here!” Itachi said as he now entered the room 

“NARUTO STOP RUNNING!” Iruka said as he now entered the room gasping for breath 

“I hope we’re not too late” Kakashi said casually as he joined the group 

“ _ Guys if you could keep it down- _ ” Shizune started

“I SAID I NEED YOU ALL TO SHUT UP SO I CAN FOCUS” Tsunade yelled as she cut off Shizune, the whole world shut their trap 

Tsunade huffed “Okay Sasuke, back to it”

She gently took Sasuke’s arm and pulled out her small medical scissors. She began to carefully cut through the heavy bandages on Sasuke’s arm. 

Naruto very quietly peered over Tsunade’s shoulder

Tsunade skillfully cut away through the bandages and finally reached the end, she set the scissors down and began to pull off the bandages, Tsunade smiled

“There you, good as new!” 

Sasuke looked at his arm as it was finally free, it wasn’t completely pale anymore, it was slightly scarred from his burn wound 

“Woah, it looks good!” Naruto smiled at the raven 

“It’s just a burn scar for now, your skin cells should eventually heal your arm back up completely” Itachi said walking up to his little brother 

“Itachi is right, in the meantime just keep applying this healing ointment” Tsunade said as she began rubbing some on Sasuke’s arm, then handing him the rest of the jar “Stretch it out, how does it feel?” 

Sasuke moved the arm, bending it, and moving it up and down, it was a slight discomfort but nothing he couldn’t handle

“It feels fine” Sasuke said 

“YAY SAS” Naruto shouted as he was about to jump on the raven, but he was pulled back by his collar, causing him to come to a hard stop 

“ _ Careful! _ ” Tsunade snapped, Naruto only gave a nervous chuckle 

“It’s your turn now Naruto” Sakura smiled, Tsunade nodded 

Sasuke moved over on the medical bed, and patted the space beside him, Naruto happily complied 

“Alright, hold out your arm” 

“You won’t accidentally cut my arm off right?” Naruto said as he wearily looked at the scissors in the Mayor’s hand

“How  _ dare _ you question my medical authority?” Tsunade growled 

Sasuke held Naruto’s good hand “You just saw her do it on me” 

“Yeah well she likes you more than me” Naruto mumbled 

Tsunade scoffed, the others in the room only sighed at Naruto’s childish behavior 

The mayor grabbed Naruto’s arm and began to cut the white wraps on the tan arm. Naruto only closed his eyes and looked away, squeezing Sasuke’s hand in the process

“All done, you can open your eyes you big baby” Sakura teased 

Naruto opened his eyes and saw his arm free from its bandage constraints, it had the same scarring as Sasuke

“Look Sas’, we have matching arms!” Naruto smiled as he tested out the movement of his arm, it felt a little weird at first but he would manage 

Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile 

“He’s finally alright” Iruka said as he gave Naruto a hug 

“As if Naruto would ever be that weak” Kakashi said, joining the hug with him and his son 

“Minato would have been so proud” Iruka said to Kakashi, this made Naruto smile harder 

“You guys went from breaking each other’s arms to having matching scars from saving each other,  _ how ironic _ ” Itachi laughed, making the whole room laugh with him 

The boys just blushed but nonetheless chuckled along 

“Now I know Sasuke has this down, but  _ you _ Naruto” Tsunade grabbed the same healing ointment “You are absolutely to do nothing extreme or straining that might hurt your arm and slow down your healing process” 

“Yeah Yeah” Naruto waved off as Tsunade rubbed the ointment on his arm 

“You’ll watch him right Sasuke?” Tsunade smirked 

“Sure” 

Naruto scowled at the Mayor and raven 

Tsunade wiped her hands clean and smiled “Alright boys, you guys are officially cleared!” 

“YAY, NOW I CAN HELP WITH THE CITY REBUILDING EFFORTS” Naruto shouted 

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, it took Sakura, Shizune, Itachi, Iruka, and Kakashi to physically restrain Tsunade from throwing a chair at Naruto for completely ignoring the orders she gave him 

**************

“And if I see you working, I will beat your as-” 

“Stay safe boys, make sure you refill your ointment if it runs out” Shizune said as she stood in front of the raging Mayor 

Sasuke nodded his head, Naruto stuck his tongue out 

“I’m heading out too, I have something I need to do…” Sakura said as she walked away, everyone waved to the pink-haired girl 

“Well boys how does it feel to finally be out of the Hospital?” Kakashi asked 

“I’m just happy I can feel and see my arm again, those bandages were getting on my nerves” Naruto sighed, Sasuke nodded in agreement 

“Remember to follow the Mayor’s orders, get some rest and relax” Iruka lectured 

“Alright Dad” Naruto said, his shoulders slumping

“Thanks for taking the boys home Itachi” Iruka smiled 

“No problem, I think we all need to go back home and finally relax” Itachi grinned, the men all nodded in agreement 

After a car ride filled with Itachi lecturing the boys on the dangers of overworking their arm, they finally reached their apartment, the boys stepped out of the car 

“Thanks” Sasuke said 

“Of course, and get some rest, I’m serious. Also, give me a call later to make sure everything is okay” Itachi said as he began to pull away 

The boys made their way into their apartment, somewhere they haven’t been ever since that fateful day 

“Oh boy, it’s so good to be home” Naruto said as he entered their home, the both of them throwing their shoes by the door 

Sasuke shut the door behind him “You’re telling me” 

Naruto instantly made his way into his kitchen, opting for a glass of water as he was dying of thirst 

Sasuke sat on the couch, he enjoyed the fact that he was back home, he flipped on the TV 

_ “BREAKING NEWS, local student Ino Yamanaka and medical student Sakura Haruno were just seen engaging in a physical altercation with fellow student Karin. Sources say Karin was walking down the street when both Ino and Sakura apparently ran up behind her and threw the first punches that would eventually lead to the full fledge fight we see here before us. We are joined by two witnesses, also students, Neji and Kiba, who were assisting in city rebuilding efforts when they saw the fight happen, Kiba your thoughts?  _

_ “Yeah I saw the whole thing, real crazy too. We just saw Karin walking down the sidewalk, and all of a sudden Sakura and Ino jump her!” Kiba exclaimed  _

_ And your thoughts Neji?  _

_ “As detailed by my friend, Karin was freely walking after just exiting her arson trial and it seemed Sakura and Ino appeared from hiding and began engaging in a heated fight” Neji explained _

_ And you both just stood there and watched it all go down?  _

_ “We just minded our business” Neji and Kiba said in unison  _

_ It is reported that Karin is currently having her injuries taken care of, and the Mayor was seen taking the girls in her office, apparent punishment is not clear but perhaps can be expected, More on this developing story, later”  _

  
  


Sasuke snorted at the sight as he shut off the TV

“No way Sakura and Ino fought Karin” Naruto said as he walked up to Sasuke, Sasuke got up from the couch and made his way into their hallway, desperately wanting to lay in his own bed again 

“Wish I could have seen it” Sasuke said loudly from his room, he instantly collapsed on his bed, wincing slightly that he landed on his scarred arm. He went to wrap himself in his covers that he so desperately missed and let out a huge sigh of relief. He felt his bed dip, Sasuke peered from his blanket 

“This is technically still my room ya know” Naruto smiled as he made his way under the covers 

Sasuke scoffed but instantly went into Naruto’s arms, he had finally felt at home. Naruto brought Sasuke closer to him, he rubbed his healed cheek against Sasuke’s face 

“ _ Sasuke… _ ” Naruto sighed happily 

“Naruto make me another promise” Sasuke said 

Naruto pulled his face away, he raised an eyebrow in confusion 

“Anything” 

“Don’t do anything like that ever again….promise me you won’t leave me” Sasuke said softly 

Naruto felt his heart melt at those endearing words, he would never know how much pain he caused Sasuke by almost dying 

Naruto gently pulled Sasuke’s chin to make him look at Naruto, he used his thumb to swipe Sasuke’s bottom lip

“Sasuke I’m sorry, I know how hard this might have bee-” 

“It’s not your fault, you were just being you” Sasuke said cutting Naruto off, he refused to let the blonde feel any guilt for his kind and heroic actions, even though Sasuke would be haunted with the thought of almost losing Naruto 

Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke’s face closer to his, their lips meeting in a short and sweet kiss

“I promise Sasuke.” Naruto said as he released the raven’s lips, Sasuke immediately sought out his mouth again, he didn’t ever want Naruto to let go of him. 

The two made out passionately for a moment before Naruto let go again, laughing lightly as he leaned his forehead against 

“It’s not fair ya know”

Sasuke furrowed his brows “What isn’t?”

“You got to say you love me all romantic and stuff, and I yelled it to you in a mall parking garage” Naruto huffed, Sasuke gave a light chuckle

“Another thing I have you beat in” Sasuke said 

“Teme” 

“Usuratonkachi”

Naruto laughed loudly as he pulled Sasuke to him as tight as he could, relishing in the fact that he could touch Sasuke this easily 

_ Speaking of… _

“You know I was serious” Naruto told the raven 

“About?” 

“You being my boyfriend, I meant it when I asked you” 

“So was I” 

“And here I thought you were just granting a dying man’s last wish” Naruto sighed dramatically 

“Ah yes, a dying man’s wish, you my dear, are not dead. You tricked me” Sasuke played along, trying to hold back the small smile 

Naruto snickered but rested his chin on top of Sasuke’s head 

“I really want you to be mine Sasuke, for real this time” 

“I meant everything I said to you in the Hospital Naruto” Sasuke said 

Naruto smiled as he remembered the way Sasuke poured his heart out to him

“You really love me?” Naruto asked 

“Yes I do. You are my happiness, my safety, my comfort, my home, and I’m whatever you need me to be. I’m yours Naruto, you’re the sun to my night sky in a sunset” Sasuke smiled 

Naruto felt his eyes water a little as Sasuke quoted the little metaphor he made for them back when they went to the carnival, it was the perfect representation of them, and Naruto was overjoyed that he and Sasuke would finally live up to it in reality. The genuineness in Sasuke’s words made Naruto feel like he was dreaming, he still couldn’t believe Sasuke felt the same way, the way Sasuke had finally been upfront about his emotions and said the most magnificent three words Naruto longed to hear 

“I love you Naruto” Sasuke said, a small smile adorning his face 

“ _ Oh Sasuke _ ” Naruto said as he attacked the pale face with kisses “You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that” 

“Say it again, and never stop saying it. I want to know it’s real” 

Sasuke smiled up as he looked into those blue eyes 

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I lo-” Sasuke was cut off as Naruto smashed his lips against his precious rosy ones, feeling the intensity of the kiss 

“I love you.” Naruto ended for him, he resumed melting his lips against Sasuke

Naruto was in absolute joy. 

They were boyfriends, real boyfriends. No plans, no lying, no putting up a show for others, no more being cautious about their friendship and feelings. It was real

Sasuke was his boyfriend

_ Sasuke was his.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye bruhhhhhh aint no way yall are this funny, yall literally be fucking making me crack up💀💀💀💀💀💀
> 
> OKAY EVERYONE, WE ARE ALL GOOD IN THE HOOD, OUR BOYS ARE IN LOVE AND TOGETHER, WE GOTTA CELEBRATE RN SOMEONE PLAY CITY GIRLS OR PUT ON SOME LIT BACHATAS


	29. Chapter 29

“Flowers?” Naruto said, scratching the side of his head 

“As an apology”

“They’re just my dads” 

“But I lied to them, now they deserved to know officially….and that we aren’t faking it this time” Sasuke blushed 

Naruto only shrugged as he walked up to open the door to his house 

“DAD, POPS I'M HOME” Naruto yelled into the house, bending down to take off his shoes, Sasuke following his actions 

“Boys, what a pleasure to see you both” Kakashi said walking to greet them 

“Hey pops, where's dad?” Naruto said as he tried to get away from his father who was currently ruffling his hair 

“In the kitchen” Kakashi answered “How are your arms”

“They’re healed, no more scars!” Naruto said showing both of his tan arms to his father 

“And you Sasuke?” Kakashi asked 

Sasuke rolled up his sleeves to show both his pale arms, free from any burn scars 

“You two healed quickly!” Kakashi smiled 

“Naruto-kun? Is that you son?” Iruka’s voice rang out 

Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand and ran straight to the kitchen

“Hey Dad!” Naruto said as they ran in

“Son, Sasuke, how are you boys today?” Iruka smiled 

“I’m doing alright” Sasuke said “These are for you and Kakashi”

“My what a beautiful bouquet of flowers” Iruka gushed as he took them from Sasuke’s hands

“What’s the occasion?” Kakashi said as he picked out a flower and tucked it behind Iruka’s ear 

“An apology” Sasuke sighed 

“Whatever for?” Iruka asked

“For lying to you both, and causing Naruto to lie to you, especially about something as serious as a relationship” Sasuke said, looking at the ground in guilt. Naruto put a comforting hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and smiled 

“While I am disappointed you two lied to us and went through so much drama trying to be honest with your feelings, we both knew what you had was real” Kakashi said, Iruka nodded

“Really?” Sasuke said 

“It was always real, in fact, you being here and apologizing and actually showing emotion is just a testament to how much you care for each other” Kakashi told Sasuke 

“You even brought us flowers, I didn’t even know you had it in you Sasuke” Kakashi teased 

Sasuke gave a slight huff as he blushed “Well I sincerely apologize” 

“Aw Sasuke, you’re a big softie now” Iruka said as he went to hug his star golf player, Sasuke only gave a slight chuckle, he couldn’t be annoyed right now

“Of course we forgive you Sasuke. How could we ever be mad at young and dumb love” Kakashi smiled “Just look at how happy you make Naruto” 

Sasuke turned to look at the blonde, who was smiling radiantly at him 

“I also am here to ask you officially if you would allow me to be Naruto’s boyfriend” Sasuke said 

“Kakashi I’m tearing up over here” Iruka sniffed 

“ _ Daddddd _ ” Naruto blushed, his dad embarrassing him

Kakashi chuckled “You have our approval” 

Sasuke smiled as Naruto held his hand and pressed a kiss on top 

“Oh no, don’t tell me I missed the in-law party” Jiraiya sighed as he walked into the kitchen 

“You’re late” Kakashi said 

“That’s rich, especially coming from you Kakashi” Jiriaya teased 

“What are you doing here old man?” Naruto asked 

“I asked him to be here” Sasuke answered 

“You did?” Naruto asked, still confused 

“He wanted me to be here when he asked your parents if he could be your boyfriend” Jiraiya answered 

“Aw Sasuke, for me?” Naruto smiled wide, Sasuke nodded with his own small smile

“I never thought I’d see the day” Jiraiya said, smiling as his grandson and his boyfriend 

“You’re telling us” Kakashi and Iruka agreed 

The boyfriends smiled at Naruto’s family, happy that there were no more lies between them 

*************

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose “You don’t have to Naruto” 

“I’m not going to let you outshine me” Naruto said, he knocked on the hotel room 

The door opened and out came the eldest Uchiha 

“Hello Sasuke, Naruto how are-” 

“This is for you” Naruto said as he shoved a bottle of wine in Itachi’s hand 

“What, a thoughtful gift! Please come in!” Itachi said, allowing the couple to enter his hotel room 

Naruto whistled as he entered the large and luxurious space

“Presidential Suite? Extra.” Sasuke scoffed

“What do I owe the wonderful visit and gift” Itachi said 

Sasuke sat on the sofa, he was about to speak when his blonde beat him to it

“I’m here to ask for your blessing” Naruto smiled 

“Blessing? My are you two getting married already?” 

Sasuke blushed at Itachi’s words and grumbled that Naruto phrased it completely wrong 

“I-I don’t think we’re there yet” Naruto said as he scratched the back of his neck, his own blush forming on his face “I meant, your permission to date Sasuke” 

“Were you not already doing that? Or is this just another lie to me” Itachi smirked as he crossed his arms 

Naruto put his hands up and laughed “No no, we’re serious this time” 

“If you say so” Itachi teased “What do you think Sasuke?” 

“Yeah yeah, I want to date him” Sasuke huffed as he blushed even more 

“Well there you have it, you have my permission” Itachi replied 

“Really?” Naruto smiled 

“I hope you guys aren’t lying to me again” Itachi said 

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference” Sasuke scowled 

“I suppose you’re right. You two were meant for each other, not me, or anyone could have gotten in the middle of that” Itachi said 

Naruto cheered as he went to go hug his raven, Sasuke smiling despite his face being smushed against Naruto’s 

“You two finally got together this time, I’m proud Sasuke. Mother and Father would have approved” Itachi said as he gushed at the romantic sight in front of him 

****************

“Hello?” 

“I’m dating Naruto” 

“Was that not established before?” 

“For real this time” 

“Such a waste of good advice, all it took was death for you to be official with Naruto” Orochimaru laughed into the phone 

“I can’t wait to kill you...who’s crying in the background?” Sasuke asked through the receiver 

“Karin, I’m in the city jail right now trying to sort out her sentence. I think she just heard the news about you two” 

“You’re not really trying on this case are you?” 

“I wanted to be the one that would ever destroy this city” Orochimaru chuckled 

“Selfish as always” Sasuke said as he hung up the phone 

**************

“You ready?” Naruto smiled as he held out his hand to Sasuke, Sasuke smiled as he took it 

“I’m ready” 

The two men walked through the dining hall, a small silence filling the room as the couple made their way over to a certain group 

“-And the embryo would be as normal. I’m making great progress and I think I can get this done and official. Imagine the medical world!” Sakura spoke excitedly to her fiancé, although Ino and the friend’s attention were taken by the approaching couple 

“Hey guys, wassup!” Naruto smiled, Sasuke by his side and their fingers intertwined 

“Oh god, not this again. What a drag” Shikamaru sighed 

“Is this another attempt to lie to us?” Kiba asked suspiciously 

“We are still very much hurt you lied to us” Lee said as he crossed his arms and turned away 

“If you could let me explain-” Naruto tried to get out

“They’re going to say it was apart of their plan” Chouji said as he ate his sandwich angrily 

“No need to lie to us, we are your friends” Sai smiled 

“Maybe this time we would actually see through this lie” Neji scoffed 

“It was a pretty good lie though…” TenTen sighed 

“Have we been insufficient companions if you feel compelled to fabricate stories to us?” Shino said as he pushed up his sunglasses 

“We’re an official couple. No lies, we are actual boyfriends” Sasuke said sternly, effectively silencing the group of friends 

“Well Sasuke-kun, I am so happy you and Naruto-kun have finally made your love a reality” Hinata spoke up, genuinely smiling at the boys 

Naruto smiled at the shy girl, glad to see Hinata was going to be okay and they were still friends, Sasuke only nodded back 

“WAIT SO LIKE SERIOUSLY?” Ino gasped 

“You should have heard the confession, it was romantic” Sakura smiled 

“Please keep the PDA at a minimum, for real this time” Shikamaru sighed again 

“Man you should have seen how Sasuke leaves Naruto. Imagine how they’re going to be now that they’re for real” Kiba said as he remembered seeing Naruto’s hickeys, Shikamaru groaned at the image he was forced to think of 

“ _ AWWWWWWW I LOVE IT _ ” TenTen squealed 

“It was about time….again I guess?” Neji said raising an eyebrow 

“Ino I want my money back” Chouji said as he held out his hand, Ino reluctantly gave it to him 

“Congratulations! A second time!” Sai exclaimed 

“I expect the passion you both hold for each other will continue to prevail” Shino added 

“I KNOW THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL POWER YOUR RELATIONSHIP EVEN MORE NOW THAT THE LOVE IS REAL” Lee cried out with thumbs up 

“We’re all happy for you two, may your love stay strong” Hinata smiled 

The men smiled at their group, overjoyed that their friends had accepted them a second time, another area where they wouldn’t have to lie 

***************

“You don’t know how happy I am letting the whole world your really mine” The blonde cupped the raven’s face, softly rubbing his thumb across his cheek. Sasuke smiled, his heart skipping a beat at the romantic words the blonde said 

_ “ _ I’m really yours” Sasuke smiled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend’s lips. 

The two made out passionately on Sasuke’s bed, relishing that they were finally free from any lies and could touch each other like this without thinking of any consequences 

That same fiery passion for Sasuke suddenly took over Naruto 

Sasuke gasped as Naruto suddenly groped him through his pants, the raven closed his eyes, straining not to make any sudden movements as the blonde worked off his belt. Naruto pushed Sasuke deeper into the bed, steadying himself with a knee between Sasuke’s legs. The blonde hungrily yanked the belt out from under him and popped the button of his pants.

“ _ Naruto... _ ” Sasuke whispered

The blonde smiled, he loved hearing his name come from those rosy lips. Sasuke gasped, biting his lip when the blonde’s warm hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers. Sasuke gripped the sheets underneath him. The blonde leaned in closer, leaving no space between them. His lips were inches from Sasuke’s ear, their lower halves pressed together forcefully. His hot breath made a chill rush down the Uchiaha’s spine. He tugged Sasuke’s cock, gripping his chin and forcing him to hold his head up.

“Turn around for me Sasuke” he whispered. His breath was hot against Sasuke’s ear.

The blonde’s hand slipped out from his boxers as Sasuke turned over in the bed slowly, eagerly waiting for Naruto to continue his sensuous touches. Sasuke was about to cry out for Naruto to touch him again but he suddenly felt Naruto grasped his shoulders, roughly pushing him flat against the bed. Sasuke grunted when Naruto pressed his hips into his back. One hand found its way around Sasuke’s throat, keeping him from looking down while the other worked itself back into the raven’s pants and around his shaft.

Sasuke let out a moan when Naruto stroked him. The blonde chuckled lowly, enjoying the pleasurable cries before him, causing Naruto to press his hips into Sasuke harder. Sasuke felt his pants start to fall around his knees. He had moved to pull them up when the hand on his cock flew off and snatched his wrist halfway. The hand on his throat tightened its hold. Sasuke choked, feeling the pressure buildup in his lungs.

Naruto gently bit the side of Sasuke’s neck before he moved the raven off the bed and down to his knees in front of him. Naruto’s hand moved up to fist inky black locks, he guided Sasuke’s face into his crotch.

“I want to see those rosy lips wrapped around my cock”

Sasuke moved his hands upward to rest on Naruto’s hips. He looked up at his boyfriends with hooded lids 

“No please?” Sasuke smirked 

“Nope” Naruto threw back as he started to unbuckle own his belt.

Sasuke’s eyes grew wide, looking between Naruto and the now erect dick in his face. He whimpered.

“I’m sure we could put that snappy mouth of yours to better use” the blonde pulled him closer, urging Sasuke to take his cock down his throat “now suck.”

Sasuke grabbed his shaft, He looked back up at Naruto, his own core igniting as he saw how sinfully Naruto was looking at him. He slowly opened his mouth to bring him in

Naruto was too impatient to wait for him, he thrusted his hips forward into Sasuke’s wet mouth. Sasuke gagged, sputtering with spit dribbling down his chin. Naruto kept the grip on his hair tight as he face-fucked the raven. Sasuke caught his hips in an attempt to get him to slow down. He choked on every thrust, feeling Naruto hit the back of his throat.

The blonde tossed his head back, moaning out as he greedily shoved his cock in and out of Sasuke’s open mouth. Sasuke felt some dribble out of his mouth as Naruto proceeded to face-fuck him faster. Naruto’s grip tightened as he moaned louder, forcing himself deeper into his boyfriend’s open mouth. 

Naruto had to be getting close as he picked up speed, slamming Sasuke's face on and off his dick. Abruptly, he pulled the raven’s hair hard, pulling his cock out of his mouth. A thick string of spit and precum strung them together. Sasuke coughed and sputtered, his jaw hung slack as he heaved air into his lungs.

Naruto wasted no time, bringing Sasuke up to his feet. The blond brought Sasuke back to the bed, positioning himself on top of Sasuke. Naruto licked his lips at the sight of Sasuke below him

“ _ Naruto please _ ” Sasuke whined 

The blonde smiled, his hands going up to work around Sasuke’s boxers again

Naruto positioned himself between his boyfriends’ legs, leaning down over him to look him into his favorite onyx eyes 

“ _ Fuck you look so good babe _ ” Naruto purred

Sasuke felt Naruto press himself between his legs as Naruto was yanking his underwear down around his knees

Sasuke moaned at the sudden cool wind hit his dick 

Sasuke felt the tip of Naruto’s cock rub up against him. He slightly jolted forward, unable to get far with Naruto on top of him.

“I’m going to cum inside of you” Naruto growled “and I want to hear you beg for me” 

Sasuke could only moan as the seductive words “ _ Y-Yes Naruto _ ” 

“Then show me.”

Naruto slammed himself in with a heavy thrust. Sasuke’s spit still dripped off Sasuke’s cock and it lubed him up a bit, but Sasuke was still unprepared, he squirmed a bit. The more he moved, the deeper the blonde pushed himself in. Sasuke moaned loudly out in pleasurable pain, thrashing his head back. He felt like he was being torn in half given Naruto’s huge cock. It was hot and heavy, it only excited Sasuke more 

Naruto’s eyes drifted back into his head once he was fully inside, moaning loudly. Sasuke gasped and arched his back

Naruto sighed in pleasure and delight, leaning over Sasuke with a lopsided smile.

“God, you’re so fucking tight for me baby, ” he rolled his hips, causing Sasuke to moan in pure bliss 

“ _ Fuck me Naruto, I ah-, want you to fuck me _ ” Sasuke cried, arching his back and his head going deeper into the mattress.

Naruto commenced moving, thrusting his hips in and out slowly and gradually getting faster- much too quick. Sasuke closed his eyes, the heat in his stomach burning intensely. Naruto started to pound him harder, panting as he finally began to enjoy himself. With every thrust, Sasuke groaned, he dragged his nails against Naruto’s back 

Naruto gripped Sasuke’s shoulder and yanked him back down onto his cock, moving his hands back down to hold his hips in place as he pounded into the raven mercilessly. He slammed himself in and out of Sasuke’s wet heat faster and faster. The vulgar sound of skin slapping skin filled the room as Sasuke moaned out in pleasure. The blonde could care less about the noise, bringing himself closer and closer to his climax with Sasuke’s body. His moans were just as loud, full of pleasure. With every thrash and squeal from Sasuke, Naruto got closer to his finish.

His hands had a death grip on the raven’s hips, pulling him off and back down on his erection forcefully. Sasuke just laid back with his mouth open, groaning every time the rush of electricity jolted down his spine, feeling nothing but hot pleasure

Naruto finally came after a while of passionate fucking. He buried himself deep, tainting Sauke with his cum. Sasuke’s face contorted in pleasure as he reached his own climax, Naruto thought the looked beautiful. The blonde leaned down over him, cupping his face in a warm tan hand, and lean down and kiss him softly. He eagerly kissed back, whimpering as waves of pleasure still rushed over him. 

Sasuke felt like he was going to give out. His chest heaved with each breath, hardly able to draw any air with how passionately Naruto was kissing him

When they finally separated, Naruto pulled out. Sasuke slightly whimpered, feeling the hot, sticky seed drip through his legs. 

“ _ Always so good for me Sas. All mine, good for only me _ ” Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke jaw, bringing it up to him to kiss him all over again 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dayummmmmmm, so we all going to church @7 right? cool cool 
> 
> N E Waysssss I wrote this listening to Kodak and X ’s music, bruh yall popped off with them last comments POPPPP OFFF YALL ARE SPEAKING FAX


	30. Chapter 30

Tsunade walked across the stage, the excited chatter of the city's citizens filling the air. The Mayor reached her podium, tapping the mic to gather the attention of her lovely residents 

“Good people of Konoha, I am so thrilled you are able to join me on such a special day!” Tsunade smiled 

“I know things may have looked bleak after the second Great Fire happened, however, due to the strong spirit and fierce bravery of our citizens, Konoha has been restored to its former glory!” The Mayor paused as the crowd cheered 

“Although we have many great people to thank for their efforts, there is one person who cannot go unnoticed. Just like our very own and honorable Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki who gave their lives with their heroic actions to save the city from the first Konoha Fire, as fate would have it their son has followed in their footsteps. I would like to make a Proclamation. In City Hall, I hereby dedicate this plaque to Naruto Uzumaki, who so bravely risked his life to save three children and helped with rebuilding efforts, despite my strong actions against it, Naruto’s heroic actions has once again proven his love and devotion to the city and leaves no room for doubt that he will become an immaculate City Mayor” Tsunade exclaimed, applause and cheers rang through the air 

Tsunade looked to the side of the stage, the smiling blonde walked confidently as he joined her on stage. Tsunade handed the plaque to Naruto, who took it with a huge smile

“Let’s hear it for Konoha’s hero, Naruto Uzumaki!” 

The crowd roared in cheering as their hero waved back to them 

“Kakashi I’m tearing up again, I’m just so proud!” Iruka said as he wiped at his eyes 

“Here come the tear” Jiraiya sighed dramatically 

“That’s our son, just like Minato and Kushina” Kakashi said as he hugged his husband 

“He’s going to be the best Mayor we’ve ever had” Sakura smiled as she clapped for her best friend, Ino and Sai nodded their heads in agreement 

“I guess maybe being a political advisor won’t be too much of a drag if Naruto’s going to be the Mayor” Shikamaru smirked 

“You should have known better to bet against Naruto” Temari smiled 

“I still have a chance to become Mayor though” Kiba said as he clapped 

“Kiba that goal is beyond reach” Shino said, Kiba scowled 

“ISN’T THIS AMAZING MY LOVE? YOU AND NARUTO CAN BE MAYOR BUDDIES AS THE POWER OF YOUTH FUELS YOUR CAREERS!” Lee said as he whistled for his friend 

“I have a feeling Naruto might surpass me” Gara smiled at his boyfriend, feelings of pride and joy at his blonde friend 

“Way to go Naruto-kun” Hinita clapped, Chouji whistled loudly 

“Naruto is on the straight path to greatness” TenTen smiled 

“Agreed” Neji clapped 

Naruto waved happily to the crowd, smiling big as he was in absolute joy at the sight of his city and citizens once again joined together to celebrate their city returning. He also didn’t mind the attention or being called a hero. He saw his friends and family cheering for him, yet he actively scanned the crowd for a face. He found it immediately, knowing he could never miss that face

He saw his lovely boyfriend standing all the way in the background, a huge smile on his face as the raven clapped for the love of his life. Naruto’s heart soared at the sight, everything in his life was perfect. No more lies, no more pretending, this wasn’t just a favor to Sasuke to throw off Itachi, he and Sasuke were real. They were together. They went through so much, but they were together

  
  


*************

Naruto was lying on his back on his boyfriend’s bed, said boyfriend lying on his side next to him

“I’m so proud of you Naruto” Sasuke smiled, kissing Naruto’s cheek “Love you”

“I love you too” Naruto smiled, turning on his side to face Sasuke and leaned in close, kissing his lips

Sasuke eagerly returned the kiss, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek as he did. Small pecks turned into hotter, longer kisses, ones that left their lips swollen and out of breath. The two shifted, Naruto rolling over onto his back, and Sasuke straddled him.

“I love you so much” Sasuke murmured before moving in to kiss Naruto again.

Naruto loved his boyfriend’s rosy and soft lips, enjoying how wet they were and the feeling of their tongues moving together was fucking amazing.

Naruto let out a whine of protest when Sasuke lifted his head and moved away but quickly closed his mouth as he felt the raven’s lips trailing down his neck, kissing and sucking at the skin.

“Are you gonna pay me back for all those times I gave you hickeys?” the blonde smiled, enjoying being the one who was getting love bites now 

“I’m not reckless like you” Sasuke smirked against his lover’s tan skin, biting down shortly afterward. Naruto cried out at the action, which just encouraged Sasuke further

“Are you sure about that?”

“Maybe just a little” the raven replied, continuing to suck and bite at the other’s neck.

Sasuke eventually broke away and stared down at Naruto’s neck, which was now covered in red marks. He kissed the blonde’s lips again before tugging his shirt off, leaving him exposed

Sasuke would never get over how gorgeous his boyfriend was, especially seeing him sprawled out on his bed shirtless with love bites on his neck was fucking hot

“You’re hot” Sasuke said, only processing the words after they left his mouth

Naruto blushed, reaching up and pushing him gently “Such the romantic”

“So I’ve been told” Sasuke teased back as he moved back down to suck at Naruto’s collarbone.

Naruto let out soft whimpers as Sasuke kissed all over his chest, letting out a loud whine when he felt his boyfriend’s tongue graze over one of his nipples.

“ _ S-Sas’ _ ”

The pale boy smirked as he heard Naruto moan his name and gave the light pink bud a couple of kitten licks, making his boyfriend writhe underneath him.

“Don’t….don’t be a fucking tease!” Naruto whined, which made Sasuke chuckle in response.

“I love seeing you like this. All worked up because of me.” Sasuke began to kiss down Naruto’s stomach, undoing the button on the blonde’s pants and slipping them off. “You’re so attractive, honey” 

“You should see my view” Naruto blushed 

Sasuke gave a small laugh, moving to kiss the thin fabric barely concealing his lover’s erection

“ _ Stop teasingggg _ ” Naruto hissed, his back arching

“Be patient” Sasuke smirked back, finally pulling down Naruto’s boxers 

The blonde let out a soft whine as the cold air made contact with his member, and Sasuke licked his lips at the noise. He decided to very slowly lick up the underside of his boyfriend’s cock, dragging it out for as long as he could, just so he could see Naruto shudder and squirm a little beneath him

Sasuke lapped at the head of Naruto’s cock, sucking on the sensitive area for a moment before dropping his head down, encasing most of his boyfriend’s length in his mouth. It was still too big to take in all at once, but he was going to try his very best 

“ _ Fuck Sasuke…. _ ” Naruto moaned, Sasuke began bobbing his head up and down, moving faster when he heard Naruto’s voice getting louder and seemingly more desperate.

“W-Wait” Naruto eventually choked out, and Sasuke removed his boyfriend’s length from his mouth with a quiet pop.

“Everything okay dear?”

“ _ Y-yeah, God, fuck yes, I’m just ah gonna cum if you, if you keep doing that _ ”

Sasuke smirked “That’s all it takes?”

“ _ S-Shush _ ” Naruto blushed 

“Then tell me, what you would like me to do?” 

“Fuck me.” 

“Anything for you my love” 

Naruto smiled up at his lover, his eyes sparkling. “God I love you so much. Can you grab the lube? Please”

Sasuke smiled and leaned over to the side table next to his bed, opening the small drawer and grabbing the small bottle he kept within. “Do you want to stretch yourself out, or do you want me to do it for you?” He asked, moving back into his place on top of his boyfriend. He already knew the answer but asked anyway, he selfishly wanted to hear Naruto say it 

“I want you to do it. Please. You know exactly how to make me feel good...” Naruto trailed off, his eyes glued to Sasuke, who was pouring copious amounts of lubricant on his fingers. He spread his legs further on instinct, which made the raven chuckle.

“You really want me that bad, huh?”

“...Shut up”

Sasuke just smirked and gently slid one of his slicked fingers into his boyfriend’s hole, which made him groan. It didn’t take long for him to get impatient, leading to Sasuke adding a second and eventually a third finger, sliding them in and out, and curling them.

“You’re so beautiful” he whispered “making those noises like that. You’re so good to me Naruto”

The words made Naruto’s breath hitch and he bit his lip

“ _ Please- please just fuck me Sasuke, please, I’ll do anything, just please please please fuck me _ ” Naruto’s face was a bright red and he was short of breath already.

“ _ Mm _ . Sounds good to me, babe. You look so hot” the pale boy teased, making the tan one moan even more

Sasuke smiled, stripped himself of his clothes and once again grabbed the small bottle of lubricant that had been discarded onto the opposite side of the bed. He looked down at Naruto, who was staring intently at his every movement. Sasuke quickly squirted some out onto his hand, which then moved to coat his dick in the fluid.

The blonde underneath him whined as he watched his boyfriend touch himself, and he brought his knees up to his chest, exposing himself further.

“ _ Fuck me already _ ” he huffed, “ _ I… need you Sasuke, please _ ” Naruto’s face was flushed, his chest rising and falling faster than usual. Some of his hair stuck to his forehead because of the accumulated sweat, and Sasuke found that really hot. Naruto always got so worked up when he was with Sasuke 

“You sure?” Sasuke decided to tease his lover just a little more before he gave him what he wanted. Naruto always got whatever he wanted whether he was in control or not, and Sasuke was fine with that. He just loved teasing the other whenever he could.

“ _ Sasuke I swear to God- _ ”

Naruto shut his mouth as soon as he felt Sasuke lined himself up with Naruto’s entrance

He slowly pushed himself in, making Naruto let out a whine. Sasuke groaned the sensation of being inside his boyfriend after much too long felt so good, so right, so absolutely perfect.

“ _ Baby, how do you manage to stay so fucking tight? It feels so good Naruto, fuck … _ ”

Naruto swallowed hard, breathless “I love making you feel good. I feel so good too. Please move Sasuke, please”

“I could never say no to you when you ask me like that” Sasuke began pulling out very slowly, pausing before thrusting back in. He repeated the motion several times, relishing in all the sweet noises Naruto was making. It was honestly hard to control himself. 

The raven stopped for a moment, just to look at his lover sprawled out on the bed, an absolute mess. He had a kind of dopey smile on his face, but his eyes were half-lidded and clouded with lust. He was so, so fucking gorgeous.

“Everything okay?” Naruto asked, reaching his hand up to very softly stroke Sasuke’s cheek

Sasuke snapped out of his daze at the blonde’s touch, smiling down at him “I just wanted to look at you. You’re so pretty”

The comment made Naruto blush, and he bit his lip. “You… really mean that?”

“Of course I do”

“ _...Please keep going. Please fuck me Sas. I’m begging _ ”

“Anything for you” Sasuke repeated, beginning to thrust into Naruto again.

Naruto let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around the raven, pulling him downwards. He kissed every bit of Sasuke’s skin that he could get to, and Sasuke chuckled a little

“ _ Please,Sasuke, please, pleaseeee _ ” Sasuke whined, his breath hitching every time he felt his lover thrust into him.

“Please what Naruo?”

“ _ I want more please, I….. please, I need it, I need you, I… oh fuck, Sasuke please.. _ .”

“You know I love it when you beg like that” Sasuke whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of Naruto’s ear “You’re so good for me. So good.”

Naruto bucked his hips, and he threw his head back, hitting the mattress beneath him. “ _ O-Oh God, fuck, I love you, I love you so much” _ he cried out and Sasuke’s thrusts became faster and more sporadic. He was about to move one of his hands to stroke his neglected cock, but his boyfriend beat him to it. Naruto let out a loud moan as he felt Sasuke’s warm hand stroke him. Jesus fucking Christ he was so vocal but everything felt so good, Sasuke was treating him like a fucking king, and there was no fucking way he could keep his voice down. Everything was so, so good

“ _ OH GOD, FUCK  _ ” Naruto heard a voice yelling, but his mind was too focused on how amazing he felt with Sasuke fucking destroying him to realize it was his own

“ _ Yeah, baby? Tell me what you need. Let me hear that pretty voice of yours _ ”

“You’re right there, right t-there, feels so good Sasuke” Naruto cried, and his back arched on its own.

The raven smirked and decided to increase his pace, savoring the loud sound of their skin slapping together combined with Naruto’s soft whines. It was music to his ears, and part of him wanted to listen to it forever. But God, the most pleasant thing Sasuke had ever heard was Naruto’s voice as he reached his climax. It was so, so fucking beautiful. The way he moaned Sasuke’s name was absolutely intoxicating, he always let out a handful of cute little whimpers afterward, alongside his heavy, labored breathing. Naruto’s voice during his orgasm made Sasuke was in heaven

“Are you gonna cum soon baby?” Sasuke murmured into his lover’s ear. Without waiting for an answer, he tightened his grip on Naruto’s cock, stroking him faster.

Naruto nodded quickly as his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed “C-can I?”

Sasuke smirked. “Of course, honey. You’ve been such a good boy for me.”

Naruto gasped, bucking his hips and arching his back even further “ _ I’m gonna– _ ”

_ “Cum for me Naruto _ ” Sasuke repeated and Naruto lost it at the words. He cried out for Sasuke, as he usually did, but it was almost a sob. A few seconds later Sasuke found himself releasing inside of his boyfriend, a loud “ _ fuck Naruto _ ” escaping his lips as he did. He rode out his orgasm before pulling out and lying down next to the blonde

Once he laid down, Naruto almost immediately clung to Sasuke, bringing him into a tight hug. Sasuke chuckled at the motion but brought him closer, allowing him to thread his fingers through the blonde’s hair.

“I love you” Naruto said, burying his face into Sasuke’s chest “I love you so much Sasuke”

“I love you Naruto”

Sasuke smiled, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Naruto’s lips “Just love you so much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang, my pretty besties, I cannot begin to thank you all for the love and support🥺♥️ This story was so fun to write, but the amount of love it got was just overwhelming. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING. The hits, comments, kudos, EVERYTHING. Like y'all are all deadass my friends and babies I am so happy to connect with you all with this story. And the fact that yall really loved this story I....Im bout to cry😭💕 This was a journey I thank you all so so so much, seriously I am so happy you all loved this story. ONE LAST BIG KISS TO MY GANG MUAHHHHHHHH
> 
> (P.S. Y'all wanted my boy Sasuke on top? I always got yall.)


	31. Chapter 31

“HONEY I’M HOME!” Naruto yelled as he entered his home, taking off his shoes and placing them by the door, he let out a tired sigh but was glad to be in his house. He looked around his dark home but saw the kitchen light on. After many years, he still knew what that meant

Naruto walked into the kitchen and shook his head 

“You shouldn’t be doing work ya know?” 

Sasuke looked up from his laptop, placing the stack of papers he had in his hands on the table “Yeah but this was an easy case, I figured with just a little research, it would an easy path to a plea deal” 

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms 

“I made you dinner too” 

“You shouldn’t be cooking either” Naruto huffed 

“You come tired from work, it’s not easy being a Mayor” Sasuke smirked, earning a reluctant smile from Naruto 

Sasuke tried to get up from his chair but struggled a bit, Naruto instantly ran over to help him get up

“I can do it on my own” Sasuke scoffed, but still used Naruto arms to push himself up 

“Sure you can dear” Naruto smiled, once Sasuke was fully standing, he leaned down to place a soft kiss on his husband’s big belly 

Sasuke smiled at the sight and sighed “I still can’t believe I let you and Sakura do this to me” 

Naruto grinned as he remembered one of the happiest days of his life. Sakura had revolutionized the medical world when she successfully managed to create and prove her study with two males being able to reproduce successfully. All it took was a special hormone-based injection in one of the partners and once they mated, an embryo would successfully manage to survive and begin its stages inside the male. Once Naruto heard this news from his city’s top Doctor, he went straight to Sakura and asked if he and Sasuke could get the treatment, Sasuke opting to be the carrier. Even though he went through the ugly stages of pregnancy. Apparently, the procedure worked wonders as Lee and Gaara already had two children of their own. He was elated, the thought of him and his husband being able to have a little piece of joy of their own

“Hey that’s my child your talking about” Naruto chuckled 

“You mean ours?” Sasuke smiled

Naruto already knew how attached he was to his child, he was just so happy that Sasuke was walking around with a mini version of them 

“Right right, I forget I’m going have to share” Naruto chuckled 

“I’m the one who’s pregnant here, don’t you think I would have more claim over our child?” Sasuke smirked 

“As if” Naruto teased back, Sasuke only shook his head 

“Go sit, I’ll bring you dinner” Sasuke said walking to the kitchen 

“Honey you really shouldn’t move that much, you’re going to pop one of these days ya know?” Naruto told his husband 

“I’m nine months strong, I think I can handle it” Sasuke laughed lightly “Tell me about your day” 

Naruto reluctantly sat down, still keeping a close eye on the man carrying his child 

“Well Shikamaru and I went over new county lines based on the new population data. I had a conference with all surroundings Mayors on our committee, Gara and I managed to make a new order between our two cities about the river-” 

Naruto stopped when he heard a dish fall harshly in their sink, Sasuke slightly bending over, holding his stomach 

“Sasuke?’ Naruto asked worriedly as he shot out of his chair and ran over to his husband 

Sasuke only groaned in pain, he held Naruto’s hand extremely tightly

“Sasuke are you okay?” Naruto asked one more time, ignoring the pain from Sasuke death grip 

“I-I think it’s time Naruto” Sasuke struggled to say 

Naruto’s eyes grew wide, a smile instantly painting his face 

“A-Are you serious Sasuke?” Naruto asked breathlessly 

“Naruto yes I’m fucking sure, hurry up” Sasuke pained, another wave of contractions hitting him 

“OKOK, OH MY GOD WE’RE HAVING A BABY!” Naruto cried through their house as he ran to get their hospital bag they prepared for this exact moment, his heart racing in excitement 

Naruto helped Sasuke out of the house and straight into their car, speeding as fast as he could to the hospital given Sasuke groans of pain. He was the Mayor, after all, he could break a few speed limit rules without too much trouble 

“Hang on Sasuke, we’re almost there” Naruto said to his husband 

“Y-Yeah” Sasuke struggled to get out, trying to keep his contractions in check 

After what seemed like the longest car ride of his life, Naruto finally pulled into the Hospital and hurridly brought Sasuke in. Naruto was lucky to find Sakura was talking with her lovely wife and nurse-receptionist Ino

“SAKURAAAA, SASUKE IS GOING INTO LABOR” Naruto yelled into the hospital 

Sakura’s attention snapped to her best friends, her eyes immediately falling on Sasuke whose face was scrunched up in pain and held his hands over his huge stomach 

Sakura signaled for a gurney, instantly urging Sasuke to lay on it and began to roll him towards their labor division, Naruto never leaving his side

“Deep and even breaths Sasuke, we’re going to get that baby out of you safely” Sakura smiled

Sasuke nodded as he let out deep and rushed breaths, he looked at his husband’s blue eyes

“You’ll be okay Sasuke, I’m right here” Naruto smiled as he held Sasuke’s hand 

Sasuke gave a quick smile, although it was quickly replaced by a pained expression, he was about to give birth to their child.

******************

“LET ME IN!” Iruka yelled trying to reach the door 

“Iruka dear, calm down please!” Kakashi said trying to calm down the angsty man

“He’s right! I should be allowed in, that is my brother in there!” Itachi shouted 

“Itachi, you need to relax yoursel-” Kisame tried to get out 

“YOUR BROTHER? MY SON AND SON-IN-LAW ARE CURRENTLY IN THERE WITHOUT ME” Iruka threw at Itachi, Kakashi was desperately trying to hold him back 

“I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW-” Itachi was cut off by his husband, who pulled him for a hug

Kisame placed a gentle kiss on Itachi’s head “Itachi they’re only allowing Naruto in there right now” 

“Because he is the father and husband” Kakashi added as he cooled off his own husband 

“T-They let visitors in as soon as the baby is all cleaned up” Ino said nervously, having been yelled at for the past hour by both Iruka and Itachi 

“I guess we have no hope in getting in then?” Tsunade sighed, Jiraiya only shook his head at his wife 

“Is it that serious?” Kiba asked as he sat in the waiting room, a small dog plushy in his hand 

“What a drag, I just got off work too” Shikamaru sighed, although he was suddenly slapped by a bunch of balloons by his wife 

“Quit your complaining, this is a happy occasion” Temari scowled as she tied the celebratory balloons back around her wrist 

TenTen laughed at the scene but turned to look at the man sitting across from her in the waiting room, she raised an eyebrow 

“Who’s all that food for?” TenTen asked 

“For the baby! It’s baby food, duh” Chouji said as he shook the big basket he brought 

“That’s enough for twenty babies” Neji said, his wife TenTen nodding in agreement 

“It is Naruto’s child, the child is bound to inherit Naruto’s appetite” Sai added, Shino snorted but agreed nonetheless 

The group laughed but stopped once they heard yelling 

“DELAY THE BIRTHING, WE HAVE ARRIVED” Lee yelled as he ran into the hotel 

“Lee darling, you know that’s not how it works” Gara said softly as he walked in with a box of baby toys 

“Lee, Gara, you guys made it!” TenTen smiled 

“We had a little trouble finding a babysitter to watch our little ones” Lee smiled 

“Hinata was kind enough to watch them so we could be with Naruto and Sasuke” Gara smiled at his husband

“How sweet! I remember when Gara was giving birth the first time, Naruto tricked Ino and Temari so he could be allowed in the delivery room” Kiba laughed 

“I got in so much trouble with the higher-ups” Ino sighed as she remembered the mess the Mayor made 

“I was more upset that Sasuke joined him in that little plan and beat me in seeing my brother” Temari grumbled 

“Those two always have some plan going on” Shikamaru smirked 

“Well it got them to this point” Neji chuckled, the whole room erupted in laughter 

“Guys! You can come in and see the bab-” 

Ino was trampled by the large group of friends and family who rushed into the room. She got up slowly and groaned in pain. Once she was alright, she quickly looked around to see if any patients needed help before she made her way to see the little baby herself 

*************

Naruto kissed pale knuckles “You did great!” 

“Easy for you to say” Sasuke said, still trying to calm down from his delivery pain 

Sakura walked in, a bundle in her arms, she gave it a quick kiss on it hatted head 

“Okay little one, Aunty Sakura has to give you back to your daddies” Sakura smiled down at the baby 

She gave the bundle to Naruto, who took it instantly and pushed Sakura out of the way, ignoring her angry glare 

Naruto eyes watered at the baby, tiny blue eyes opening to meet his own blue orbs 

“There’s my baby boy” Naruto’s voice wavered, he brought the baby closer to him, he was dangerously close to crying “My son, my precious son” 

The baby cooed at his father, Naruto’s heart only exploded more, he instantly loved his son 

“Oh Sasuke, he’s perfect” Naruto smiled as he pressed small gentle kisses on the baby’s soft skin

Sasuke reached out, Naruto didn’t want to let go, but Sasuke had just given birth to their son, he supposed he had to let Sasuke hold his baby 

Naruto gently placed the tiny boy in his husband’s arms 

Sasuke now felt his own eyes sting with tears, a smile making its way onto his face. 

“My baby…” Sasuke whispered as he brought his little baby boy to his face and rubbed his face against his child. He looked at the baby clearly since he came out of Sasuke. The tiny baby had Sasuke’s black hair, yet he had Naruto’s blue eyes and even inherited the birthmark scars on his cheeks just like his father, his skin was just the perfect balance of tan and paleness 

“Naruto this is our child” Sasuke smiled wide at his husband

Naruto leaned down to kiss his husband “Our baby” 

“ _ AWWWWW _ ” The husbands turned to see their friends and family gush at them through the door

“I love you Sasuke” Naruto said as he once again went to pick up his son 

“I love you Naruto” Sasuke smiled 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKEEEE GOTCHA NECKS 🤪🤪 FUTURE FIC & PEEP THE NEW TAG REMEMBER I SAID I WAS GONNA CHANGE IT BUT YALL AINT LISTEN, ALSO I HINTED AT THIS IN CHAPTER 29 SOOOOOOOO YOU CANT BE TOO SURPRISED 
> 
> AND SINCE YALL GANG I GOTTA TELL YALL WASSUP WITH IT AND GIVE YALL EXCLUSIVE NEWS: I do have another story coming out and it’s going to be a cannon divergent type fic with an enemies to lovers trope, keep it on the down low 😌 I’m not leaving y’all I’m just taking a lil break 😘 
> 
> Thank you again gang, I’ll miss y’all so much and I’ll see you all real soon 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke would totally study something boujee like law and play golf, and we ain't gonna act like Naruto wouldn't play soccer and lead a town for a career😤


End file.
